HACKER
by ShiXian Hun
Summary: Choi Siwon, namjachingu Cho Kyuhyun yang berprofesi sebagai Hacker harus menghadapi Choi Seunghyun, pebisnis nomor 1 di Korea yang terkenal licik dan sangat kejam. Akankah Siwon berhasil menguras uang Seunghyun ? lalu bagaimana kisah cintanya dengan Kyuhyun ? / WONKYU / BL / DLDR / Chapter 10 Up ! :)
1. Prolog

**Chast : Choi Siwon**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Choi Seunghyun**

**Others : ?**

**Rate : T (maybe M) **

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Tragedy etc**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak sesuai EYD, GJ, Freak, Membosankan.**

* * *

**HACKER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, seorang anak yang berasal dari panti asuhan. Aku tak tahu siapa orang tuaku yang sebenarnya. Yang ku tahu mereka telah membuangku sejak aku pertama di lahirkan. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah dengan _namjachingu-_ku. Namanya Choi Siwon, ia merupakan temanku saat berada di panti asuhan. Dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu entah dari mana perasaan cinta itu datang. Hingga membuat kami memiliki hubungan yang special.

Siwon hyung yang berusia 3 tahun di atasku selalu berusaha melindungiku, menjagaku serta sangat menyayangiku. Siwon hyung sangat sempurna di mataku, wajah yang tampan, otak yang jenius dan jangan lupakan kemampuan bela dirinya yang sangat mengangumkan. Membuat para wanita atau bahkan namja yang 'berkelainan' sepertiku akan berlutut dihadapannya. Aku sangat bersyukur karena akulah pemilik hatinya. Aku tahu cinta kami terlarang karena memiliki hubungan sesama _namja_. Namun kita tak pernah memperdulikan apa kata orang. Karena selama cinta ini ada, maka kami akan selalu bahagia.

Kalian pasti heran bukan, bagaimana seorang namja yatim piatu seperti kita bisa hidup mewah. Itu karena profesi _namjachingu_-ku, ia adalah seorang hacker yang sangat terkenal. Bahkan setiap Bank yang berhasil di jebolnya (?) memberi nama "Hacker Man". Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan profesi siwon hyung, namun aku tahu dia orang yang sangat baik, dia juga membagi uang hasil curiannya pada sesama yang membutuhkan. Makanya aku tak pernah mengeluh atas profesinya. Selama ia tetap bersamaku, apapun akan aku lewati asalkan dia berada di sampingku.

.

.

.

**SIWON POV**

Hei, namaku Choi Siwon, lelaki tampan, mempesona, tubuh atletis dan juga pintar. Kalian pasti tak akan percaya jika aku ini pintar. Ok, aku akan buktikan. I'm Hacker Man. Do you know what it means ?. Tapi kalian jangan berfikir buruk dulu. Aku hanya mencuri uang dari orang yang tak selayaknya menerima uang yang seharusnya milik rakyat. Yah, aku mencuri uang dari rekening para petinggi Negera yang tak jujur dalam bekerja, mengambil uang yang seharusnya menjadi hak rakyat. Apa itu bisa dibilang bukan bukan pencuri ? Bahkan mereka lebih hina dari pada pekerjaanku. Aku akan membagikan hasil curianku pada anak-anak jalanan serta orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Serta mendonasikan ke beberapa panti asuhan di Korea.

Tenang, Aku juga masih punya hati. Aku tak akan mencuri semua uang mereka, bukankah mereka –para pejabat Negara- telah melakukan pekerjaannya?. Aku hanya mencuri sebagian uang mereka. Bukankah itu sudah adil. Aku hanya mengembalikan uang yang telah mereka curi kepada mereka yang seharusnya menerimanya. Terkadang aku juga mencuri uang dari beberapa bangsawan di Korea. Dan yang menjadi targetku sekarang adalah Choi's Group. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi nama perusahaan itu sama dengan nama margaku. Aku akan mencoba menjebol (?) rekening sang direktur utama, Choi Seung Hyun. Karena aku tahu, jika mereka sebenarnya bukan perusahaan di bidang otomotif seperti yang diberitakan media, Perusahaan itu telah melakukan perdagangan illegal dengan salah satu Negara Super Power di Eropa.

Aku hampir lupa untuk menceritakan kekasihku. Dia adalah hidupku, nyawaku serta hartaku yang paling berharga. Jika bukan karena dia, mugkin hidupku tak akan berwarna. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan melebihi dari nyawaku sendiri. Mungkin itu terdengar bodoh, tapi aku tak masalah jika kalian memanggilku bodoh. Karena aku rela menjadi bodoh karena dirinya.

.

.

.

**CHOI SEUNG HYUN POV**

Kalian pasti tahu bukan, perusahaan tersukses tahun ini? Karena telah mencapai perndapatan perkapita 1 milyar dolar tiap tahun? Ya, itulah perusahaanku Choi's Group. Perusahaan hasil dari jerih payah kakek dan ayahku kini telah beralih tangan kepadaku. Ayahku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan ibuku mengginap dirumah sakit karena penyakit kejiwaannya. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya, namun semenjak ayahku meninggal, penyakit ibuku semakin parah dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Aku sebenarnya tak tega, karena aku bisa menyewa beberapa perawat bahkan berpuluh-puluh dokter dengan harta yang aku punya.

Namun semua itu tak akan memperbaiki keadaan. Ibuku semakin tertekan, dan mengamuk diluar kendali, memporak – porandakan seluruh isi rumah ketika salah seorang perawat lengah menjaganya, bahkan ia hampir membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa, aku menyanggupi saran dokter untuk membawa ibuku kesana.

Dan akhirnya aku hidup sendirian, mengelolah perusahaan besar warisan sang appa yang sudah memiliki beberapa cabang di Korea. Kalian akan bingung bukan bagaimana bisa perusahaanku bisa perkembang pesat. Karena aku tak sembarangan melakukan bisinis dengan orang lain. Aku punya satu rahasia mengapa bisa perusahaanku bisa melaju pesat di tenggah-tenggah terpuruknya ekonimi Korea kini. Sedikit melakukan kecurangan dalam berbisinis bukankah itu wajar ?.

* * *

**Ok this's just prolog :D**

**How about this fict ?**

**do you want me to continue ? or delete this story ?**

**But, I'm sorry, I can't update this story quickly**

**Considering the fasting month is coming soon. ^^**

**Ok, please give your opinions, advice and everything about this fict :D**

**"Really Love Cho Kyuhyun" will be End, So, I wanna make a story again. ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Seunghyun (TOP)**

**Others : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) and ?**

**Pairing : WonKyu, SeungKyu (2hyun)**

**Rate : T (maybe M)**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Tragedy, Family etc**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), OOC, Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak sesuai EYD, GJ, Freak, Membosankan.**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::~::~::HACKER ::~::~::**

…**.**

Suasana sore nampak indah, terlihat _namja_ cantik tengah sibuk bergelut dengan penampilannya. Sang _namja_ tampan yang memperhatikan _namja_ cantik tersebut sedikit bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Kau mau kemana _chagi_?" Tanya sang _namja_ tampan yang bernama Siwon. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri kekasihnya , memeluknya dari belakang dan sedikit memberikan ciuman di leher jenjang sang kekasih.

"_Hyung_, hentikan. Jangan sampai aku kehilangan kaset _game_ terbaru yang baru keluar karena ulahmu yang berujung pada acara 'memakanku' hari ini !" Kesal Kyuhyun, _namjachingu_ Siwon. Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ok, ok baby. Apa mau _hyung _antar ?" Tanya Siwon setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak perlu _hyung_, katanya kau akan 'beraksi' malam ini?" Kyuhyun tahu jika Siwon akan melakukan perkerjaan rahasianya malam ini setelah menentukan targetnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hmm, baiklah jika kau tak mau _hyung_ antar. Namun setelah _hyung_ berhasil. _Hyung_ minta hadiah ?" ucap Siwon sedikit menyeringgai dan memberikan kedipan mesum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Yakkk, _hyung_ ! Aku tidak mau jika besok aku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar setelah melayani kuda mesum sepertimu !" Kyuhyun mem'pout'kan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan _hyung_ mengan- !" Belum sempat Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya, namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat memotongnya.

"_Arra arra_ ! aku mau. Namun _hyung_ harus berjanji hanya satu ronde saja !" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya menyetujui kemauan Siwon. Kyuhyun memilih untuk melayani Siwon dari pada harus melihat sang kekasih mengantarnya. Karena Kyuhyun tak akan bisa dengan tenang memilih kaset _game_ yang di inginkannya. Apa lagi sifat Siwon yang terlalu _over protective_.

Pernah suatu ketika Kyuhyun hendak mengambil kaset _game_ buruannya dan tidak sengaja pula ada _namja_ lain yang juga akan mengambilnya, tangan Kyuhyun dan tangan _namja_ tersebut saling bersentuhan. Siwon yang melihatnya hampir saja memberi 'lukisan' gratis di wajah _namja_ tersebut jika saja Kyuhyun tak segera menghentikannya.

Kyuhyun bagi Siwon adalah segalanya. Tak akan Siwon biarkan seorangpun berani menyentuhnya, bahkan seujung kukupun. Ia menjadi kuat hanya untuk Kyuhyun nya. Hidupnya serta segala sesuatunya hanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Begitu pula bagi Kyuhyun. Rasa cintanya yang begitu besar, membutakan matanya hingga tak mampu menyadarkan Siwon nya, jika perkerjaan yang dilakukan itu salah.

Siwon hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu. Siwon mulai membuat secangkir _cappuccino_ sebelum menjalankan aksinya. Setidaknya secangkir _cappuccino_ akan membuatnya lebih berkonsentrasi nantinya.

Selesai menyeduh _cappuccino _nya, Siwon mulai melakukan pekerjaan rahasianya. Ia menatap monitor di hadapannya intens, bahkan kaca matapun sekarang bertengger diwajahnya. Kedua alisnya nampak berkerut menunjukan jika kini ia sedang sangat serius. Jari-jarinya dengan cepat menekan _tuts keyboard_ di hadapannya sementara matanya menatap lekat layar monitor.

Siwon mulai membuka website Bank XXX, sebelum ini Siwon sudah mencari informasi mengenai beberapa _asset_ Choi Seunghyun. Siwon hampir merencanakan untuk membobol (?) rekening Seunghyun secara _online_, namun itu terlalu membuang waktu lama dan hanya kemungkinan kecil berhasilnya. Mengingat Siwon juga tak tau kapan Seunghyun akan _online_.

Lagi pula Siwon bukan seorang Hacker kacangan yang melakukan aksinya dengan mengirimkan _junk mail_ alias _spam_, _download_, _Pop-Up_ maupun _ActiveX_ yang sering digunakan Hacker lainnya.

Siwon sudah sangat memperhitungkannya. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia mencari informasi mengenai Seunghyun, baik data pribadi, keluarga, maupun perusahaannya. Karena informasi tersebut akan sangat membantu dalam pemecahan _password_ rekening Choi Seunghyun.

Siwon memadukan metode _Bruce Force_ untuk memecahkan password Choi Seunhyun. Metode pencarian _password_ dengan mencoba segala kemungkinan yang ada. Namun cara ini membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Mencocokan setiap kata yang ada dalam _dictionary_ itu tidak mudah. Maka Siwon lebih memilih memakai metode _Keylogging_.

Dengan menggunakan perangkat yang bernama _Keylogger_, Siwon lebih memilih sebuah _software_ dari pada _hardware_ dalam aksinya. Karena untuk memasang ataupun mengganti _hardware_ PC Seunghyun, itu merupakan hal yang _impossible_ untuk dilakukannya. Siwon sudah memasang _software Keylogger_ pada komputer Seunghyun. Siwon tidak bodoh. Untuk memasang _software_ tersebut saja membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama agar tidak ketahuan. Apalagi Seunghyun yang sering keluar negeri, membuatnya harus menjadi _stalker_ untuk sementara agar rencananya dapat berjalan lancar.

Dan untuk jaga-jaga Siwon juga memakai metode _Network Sniffing_. Ia hanya takut jika _software _nya tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Siwon tersenyum begitu melihat layar monitornya. Mungkin metode ke tiga yang akan dipakainya. Mengingat kini Seunghyun sedang membuka sebuah situs. Yang bisa Siwon pastikan jika kini Seunghyun sedang memeriksa jumlah saldo dalam rekeningnya. Bisa di pastikan pula jika _tools_ pemantau tersebut kini mencatat setiap huruf atau angka yang dimasukan oleh Seunghyun.

"_My Lucky Day !_" ucap Siwon tersenyum bahagia. Ia sudah berhari-hari mengintai layar monitornya demi memeriksa apakah Seunghyun sedang membuka _account_ Bank nya apa tidak. Karena jika Seunghyun membuka _account _Bank nya, itu semakin memudahkan Siwon untuk menjalankan aksinya.

"_This is for your charity_ Choi Seunghyun." Gumam Siwon sambil memantau kinerja _software_ yang sudah ia ciptakan sendiri untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya.

"_I got it !"_ SIwon tersenyum penuh arti atau lebih tepatnya kini ia sedang menyeringgai.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

Beberapa jam kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Ceklek

Dengan cepat Siwon berlari ke asal suara. Senyumannya semakin melebar ketika melihat sang pujaan hatinya telah pulang.

"Yakk, hyung apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriak Kyuhyun yang terkejut merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Kini Siwon telah mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun pada kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Aku meminta janjimu baby !" Ucap Siwon sambil memberikan kecupan permulaan di bibir _kissable_ Kyuhyun sekilas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan pribadi yang selalu menjadi saksi ritual penyatuan cinta mereka.

"_Jinja_ !" Ucap Kyuhyun yang berpura-pura tak percaya. Kyuhyun tahu jika kini Siwon telah berhasil memelakukan pekerjaannya. Dan saatnya Kyuhyun harus menepati janjinya, meski dengan sedikit terpaksa.

"_Ne_, dan kini waktunya kau memenuhi janjimu baby !" jawab Siwon sambil menyerang leher Kyuhyun di gendongannya. Kyuhyun merasa geli ketika mendapat serangan dadakan dari Siwon.

"_Hyung_~~ !" desah Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menyingkirkan bibir Siwon di lehernya. Sementara Siwon tak pernah menyerah sedikitpun. Ia terus memberikan jilatan-jilatan halus untuk menggoda _namjachingu _nya.

Siwon membuka kenop pintu kamarnya dengan susah payah karena Kyuhyun yang berada di kedua lengannya, ia menutup pintu tersebut dengan kakinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Rupanya Siwon sudah tak sabar ternyata. Dan di mulailah aksi 'cinta' Siwon yang sebenarnya. Malam yang indah bukan ?

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

**Beberapa hari kemudian ….**

Derap langkah kaki menggema di salah satu perusahaan terelit di Korea. Karpet merah telah tersedia dari pintu utama menuju ke tangga, para karyawan berbondong-bondong berbaris di tepi kanan dan kiri karpet _symbol_ penghormatan yang penuh akan arti mengagung – agungkan siapa saja yang melangkahkan kakinya disana.

Enam orang berjajar menyambut datangnya bos besar di pintu utama, mereka sibuk mengaca, dan membenahkan diri agar terlihat sempurna di mata bos mereka. Hari pertama kepulangan sang bos tercinta dari Eropa, disambut antusias oleh setiap karyawan yang duduk di berbagai Divisi Perusahaan.

Mobil hitam _Bugatti Veyron_ telah memasuki halaman depan pintu utama Choi's Group. Sang direktur utama nampak keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut setelah salah satu pengawalnya membuka pintu penumpang, seorang pengawal mengulurkan tangannya untuk membawakan tas kerja sang direktur utama.

Kaca mata hitam, jas serta celana yang berwarna putih dengan kemeja dalaman berwarna biru, nampak sangat cocok dengan tubuh direktur utama aka Choi Seunghyun. Seunghyun menampilkan wajah _stoic _nya ketika keluar dari mobil. _Image_ sangat penting bagi Seunghyun, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegas dan berwibawa. Seluruh karyawan segera membungkuk seiring dengan langkah kaki sang direktur utama yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Choi !" sapa seluruh karyawan serempak tanpa merubah posisi mereka. –membungkuk-.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari sang direktur. Ia tetap melangkah tanpa menoleh sekalipun ke arah para karyawannya.

Hanya dengan waktu 1 menit Seunghyun bisa sampai ke ruangannya di lantai 50, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi empuk yang di pesan khusus dari Jerman. Ke enam pengawalnya pun juga mengambil posisi masing-masing di setiap sudut ruangan. Ketika ia hendak membuka layar monitor di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba sekretaris pribadinya bersuara.

"_Sajangnim_, ada suatu hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan !" ucap Wu Yi Fan, sekertaris tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sesuatu penting apa maksudmu ?." Tanya Seunghyun ketus. Nada bicara tegas dan dingin selalu menjadi ciri khasnya ketika berbicara dengan para bawahannya.

"Tadi pagi saya memeriksa saldo simpanan anda di Bank. Dan saya menemukan pengeluaran sebesar 5.000 _Billion_ US$ ke rekening yang tak dikenal." Ucap Wu Fan tanpa mengurangi kesopanannya sedikitpun.

"APA KAU BILANG ? MAKSUDMU AKU DIRAMPOK ?" Teriak Seunghyun.

"Le-lebih tepatnya ada seseorang yang sudah meng- hacking rekening anda, Tuan !" ucap Kris nama panggilan Wu Yi Fan. Ia menundukan kepalanya, tak sanggup sekalipun tak berani menatap bosnya. Wajahnya akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan jika ia mulai marah.

Seunghyun yang sudah murka, mulai mengobrak-abrik meja kerjanya dan melemparkan setiap benda di hadapannya ke berbagai arah.

Prang

Benda-benda yang tak bersalah tersebut mulai berjatuhan ke lantai, bahkan ada salah satu anak buahnya yang terkena lemparan amukan Seunghyun. Wu Fan sedikit ketakutan melihat monster dalam diri Seunghyun yang tebangun. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, karena jika ia mengucapkan sebuah kata ataupun sekedar beranjak dari tempatnya maka ia yang akan menjadi sasaran berikutnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, KALIAN HARUS CARI SIAPA PEMILIK REKENING SIALAN ITU DAN SEGERA MELAPOR KEPADAKU… !" Teriak Seunghyun menggema di ruangan mewah tersebut. Beruntungnya ruangan tersebut kedap suara sehingga para pegawai yang berada satu lantai dengannya tak bisa mendengarkannya.

"Kenapa kau masih diam disitu." Sinis Seunghyun yang melihat salah satu anak buahnya terpaku melihatnya.

Dorr

Seunghyun menembak anak buahnya tersebut tepat di keningnya, hingga terdapat lubang yang cukup besar dengan cairan merah kental keluar dari lubang tersebut. Seunghyun tidak perduli jika anak buahnya mati baik ditangannya sendiri maupun di tangan musuhnya nanti. Karena bagi Seunghyun mereka tak hanya sekedar alat yang bisa ia gunakan dan perintahkan sesuai keinginannya. Dan juga Seunghyun sangat anti dengan kata 'gagal' oleh karena itu ia tak akan segan-segan membunuh semua pengawalnya jika mereka tak becus dalam melakukan perintahnya.

"Bereskan dia, dan ambil uangku kembali. Jika tidak nyawa kalian taruhannya." Seunghyun menyeringgai dan meniup ujung pistolnya tanpa memperhatikan jika kini para anak buahnya berlari dengan gemetar keluar ruangannya.

"Siapapun kau, akan kupastikan kepalamu akan menjadi bayaran setimpal atas perbuatanmu ini." gumam Seunghyun dengan seringgaian yang begitu menyeramkan.

"Wu Fan bagaimana keadaan _eomma_ ?" Tanya Seunhyung setelah perasaannya sedikit tenang. Ia begitu merindukan _eomma _nya. Apalagi sudah hampir sebulan ia tak menjenguknya sejak kepergiannya ke Eropa.

"Ny. Choi baik-baik saja _sajangnim_." Jawab Wu Fan dengan sopan.

"Aku akan menjenguknya nanti. Batalkan _meeting_ nanti siang. Dan pesankan aku beberapa makanan kesukaan _eomma_." Perintah Seunghyun dengan nada dingin.

"Baik _sajangnim_." Wu Fan segera pergi dari ruangan sang direktur dan segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

"_Hyung_ nanti sepulang kuliah aku minta izin untuk pergi mengunjungi _ahjumma_ _ne_ !" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memakan sarapannya. Sementara Siwon sibuk menuangka segelas susu coklat untuk _namjachingu_ nya. Sebenarnya siapa yang uke disini ? -_-

"Kau akhir – akhir ini selalu mengunjunginya baby. Nanti _hyung_ akan mengantarmu." Jawab Siwon dan mencuri ciuman di pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin _chubby _karena kini ia memang sedang mengunyah makanan.

"Ne, aku akan mengenalkan _ahjumma_ padamu _hyung_." Kyuhyun tersenyum karena Siwon menyetujuinya.

Siwon hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa cinta.

Sungguh Siwon sanggat bersyukur mempunyai Kyuhyun, meski ia tak memiliki orang tua namun dengan adanya Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya, itu sudah membuat hidupnya begitu sempurna.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon segera berangkat kuliah dengan menaiki bus. Bukannya Siwon tak memiliki mobil, namun Siwon hanya tak ingin membuat orang-orang semakin curiga kepadanya, oleh karena itu Siwon selalu pergi ke Kampus dengan menaiki bus. Kyuhyun juga tak keberatan, justru Kyuhyun begitu bangga karena sikap Siwon yang begitu sederhana dan rendah hati.

Kyuhyun duduk di dekat jendela sedangkan Siwon duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Siwon, matanya melihat pemadangan diluar jendela. Sesekali Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya minikmati lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan.

Satu dari _headset_ bertengger di telingga kiri Kyuhyun sedangkan _headset_ satunya menempel di telingga kanan Siwon. Mereka sedang mendengarkan lagu yang begitu mereka sukai. Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun ketika lagu mereka terputar, seolah memberitahu Kyuhyun jika lagu tersebut menggambarkan perasaannya.

**.**

**When your warm hands become cold  
When your strong self gets defensive  
I'll hold you I'll hug you I hope these gentle things give you even a little comfort  
It's okay that you don't know how I always want to give you so much more**

**My heart is screaming out, my free spirit  
I always love you first  
There are far more days left than it took to get us here**

**(No Other by Suju)**

**.**

Siwon segera memasuki kelasnya, Siwon sudah masuk semester lima sedangkan Kyuhyun masih duduk di semester satu. Kyuhyun sengaja memilih Universitas yang sama dengan Siwon karena ia tak mau berpisah dari pengerannya. Di Universitas, Kyuhyun terkenal sangat pandai. Karena ia masuk ke Universitas Inha dengan nilai tertinggi di antara calon mahasiswa lainnya. Bukankah Kyuhyun punya Siwon, mungkin mereka tidak tahu jika keberhasilannya hingga mendapatkan beasiswa itu karena bantuan _namjachingu_ nya yang sangat pandai.

Sementara Siwon di kampus di kenal sebagai pribadi yang tertutup, dan hanya bersikap hangat pada orang-orang terdekatnya saja. Ia terbilang mahasiswa yang biasa-biasa saja dan tidak terlalu menonjol seperti baby nya.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

Jam pulang kuliah telah usai, beruntung Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak memiliki mata pelajaran tambahan lagi, sehingga mereka bisa ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi bibi yang sangat akrab dengan baby nya. Setahu Siwon bibi tersebut mengalami gangguan mental. Sehingga kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah pasti mengunjungi salah satu rumah sakit jiwa yang terkenal di Seoul.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, tangannya membawa bungkusan makanan yang dibelinya bersama Siwon sebelum pulang tadi. Siwon sedikit bingung dengan _namjachingu_ nya, bagaimana kekasihnya bisa mengenal orang yang sakit jiwa seperti ini.

Kyuhyun pernah bercerita jika _ahjumma_ yang ia ketahui bernama Misun tersebut pernah menolong Kyuhyun ketika hampir tertabrak di jalan. Siwon juga tak mempercayai bagaimana orang dengan gangguan mental bisa melakukan hal yang normal seperti itu?.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu berwarna putih dengan jendela kaca yang sangat kecil di atasnya. Ia mulai membuka pintu tersebut. Tak ada rasa canggung ketika memasukinya. Karena Kyuhyun memang sudah terbiasa. Dan _ahjumma_ tersebut juga sama sekali tidak keberatan atas sikap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menemukan _ahjumma_ Misun disana, ketika ia hendak keluar, ia bersimpangan dengan salah satu suster rumah sakit tersebut.

"_Cwe song hamnida. _Boleh saya bertanya_._ dimana _ahjumma_ Misun berada ? apa dia dipindahkan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada seorang suster. Suster tersebut sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ny. Choi sekarang berada di taman. Ia sedang jalan-jalan di taman bersama salah satu suster rumah sakit." Ucap suster tersebut ramah. Ia sudah mengenal Kyuhyun yang sering kemarin.

"_Kansa hamnida_ !" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya, di ikuti oleh Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menuju ke taman yang terletak di tengah rumah sakit. Disana banyak pohon-pohon rindang, bangku-bangku yang terbuat dari kayu, bunga serta jalan setapak yang terbuat dari kerikil-kerikil kecil mengelilinginya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu matanya menangkap sesosok _yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik meski umurnya sudah tak muda lagi, _yeoja_ tersebut menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong, tangannya bertautan memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya, mulutnya terkadang berguman terkadang tersenyum sendiri tanpa mengubah arah pandangannya. Seakan-akan _yeoja_ tersebut sedang menonton sebuah film di depannya. Film yang terputar di otaknya sendiri.

"_Kajja hyung_, _ahjumma_ Misun ada disana." Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang melamun –menurut Siwon- duduk di sebuah bangku taman, _Yeoja_ tersebut berambut pendek hitam kelam, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya juga putih bersih. Siwon berpikir jika _yeoja_ tersebut seperti dari kalangan atas. Meski kini ia hanya memakai baju berwarna biru yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuhnya dengan celana kain yang senada membuatnya masih nampak kelihatan cantik.

Ddrtt ddrtt

"Sebentar baby !" ucap Siwon setelah merasakan jika ponselnya berdering di saku celananya.

"Kau duluan saja kesana. _Hyung_ akan menyusul." Ucap Siwon setelah mengetahui siapa si pendial nomor teleponnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Siwon menuju ke _ahjumma_ Misun. Setelah sampai di dekatnya, Kyuhyun menyapanya dengan riang, Kyuhyun sudah menganggapnya sebagai _eomma_ nya sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya.

"_Annyeong ahjumma_. Lihatlah apa yang aku bawa sekarang ?" Kyuhyun menunjukan kantong plastik yang berisi makanan kesukaan Misun. Misun yang sangat mengenal suara Kyuhyun, segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil karena terlalu senangnya.

"_Ahjumma_ belum makan kan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Misun hanya menggeleng antusias.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menyuapi _ne_ !" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Misun. Ia mulai membuka kardus yang membungkus makanan tersebut.

"Pesawat mau lewat !" ucap Kyuhyun ketika hendak menyuapi Misun. Misun pun membuka mulutnya dengan lebar, ia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun, sehingga Misun tak pernah sekalipun menyakitinya. Berbeda dengan orang lain ataupun suster yang akan mendekatinya untuk memaksanya makan ataupun meminum obat, Misun yang tak mau akan bertindak anarkis kepadanya.

"Kyaaa pesawatnya masuk. _Ahjumma_ hebat sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika sesumpit _Japchae_ masuk ke mulut Misun tanpa adanya penolakan sedikitpun.

Nampak seorang pemuda berjas hitam sedang memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dan Misun. Dahinya mengernyit begitu mengetahui ada orang lain yang dekat dengan _eomma_ nya.

Pemuda tersebut yang hendak menemui sang _eomma_ tercinta pun harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika hendak memasuki taman. Ia sangat terkejut akan sikap _eomma_ nya yang bisa bersikap baik pada orang lain. Bahkan dia yang menyandang status anak pun tak pernah diperlakukan sehangat itu.

"Kau tau siapa pemuda itu ?" Tanya namja tersebut pada orang yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil menenteng kantong plastik yang bisa dipastikan kantong tersebut berisi sama dengan kantong yang dibawa Kyuhyun. –Japchae food-.

"Dari yang aku tau dari suster yang merawat Ny. Besar Choi, dia adalah seorang _namja_ yang pernah ditolong oleh Ny. Choi ketika akan tertabrak, Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia sering kemari untuk menemani Ny. Choi makan siang atau sekedar menemaninya bermain." Ucap _namja_ yang kedudukannya tak lebih tinggi dari pada _namja_ yang bertanya.

_Namja_ yang menjabat status sebagai anak Choi Misun tersebut mengulaskan senyum ketika melihat interaksi sang _eomma_ yang nampak bahagia ketika di suapi oleh _namja_ yang bernama Kyuhyun. Ketika ia hendak melangkah untuk mendekati sang _eomma_, tiba-tiba _namja_ yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mungkin ia hendak pulang, Seunghyun –anak Misun- melihat jam tangannya, pantas saja _namja_ tersebut hendak pergi karena waktu bermain telah usai, dan para penghuni rumah sakit jiwa tersebut harus istirahat.

"_To Mannapsida__ ahjumma_. _Palli hwebok haseyo_ !" Ucap Kyuhyun riang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Begitu pula dengan Misun, ia melambaikan kedua tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun senang hari ini karena bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Misun, Kyuhyun sudah tau kebiasaan Misun yang jarang mau makan siang, sehingga Kyuhyun selalu membawakan makanan untuknya setiap kali berkunjung.

Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karena ia hanya bisa sebentar bersama Misun, karena jam 1 siang para penghuni rumah sakit tersebut harus melakukan tidur siang setelah meminum obatnya. Sebenarnya waktu untuk meminum obat adalah jam 12 siang, namun Misun adalah orang yang keras kepala dan tak mau dipaksa, hanya pada Kyuhyunlah ia bisa makan dan meminum obatnya tanpa paksaan.

"Siwon _hyung_ kenapa belum kembali." Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mencari Siwon, yang ternyata masih berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang.

"_Hyung_ !" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Siwon dan tersenyum begitu Siwon berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ah _mianhae_ baby, _Hyung_ tadi tak bisa menemanimu." Ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Tak apa. _Hyung_ sudah selesai bicaranya ? memang siapa yang menelpon ?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon tau jika Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karena tak bisa menemaninya bertemu dengan Misun. Ia memasukan ponselnya lalu memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Maafkan _hyung ne_ !" inilah yang selalu bisa membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa marah pada Siwon. Hanya dengan tindakan kecil seperti ini saja sudah membuat tembok kebencian ataupun kemarahan seakan runtuh seketika.

"_Ne_ lagi pula masih ada hari lainya." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pelukan Siwon, ia merasa tak nyaman dengan beberapa suster serta penghuni rumah sakit jiwa lainnya yang memandang mereka.

Tanpa mereka tau, Misun melihat setiap adegan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dari bangku yang masih di dudukinya sejak tadi. Seunghyun yang sudah berada di dekat Misun mulai khawatir karena sejak tadi suster sudah menyuruh Misun ke kamarnya namun Misun sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Seunghyun menelusuri arah pandang Misun. Matanya melebar begitu melihat lelaki yang bermana Kyuhyun sedang berpelukan dengan seseorang. Seunghyun mengepalkan tangannya, ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat namja manis tersebut dekat dengan orang lain.

Sedangkan Misun hanya menarik bibirnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun berpelukan. Senyum terhangat yang pernah Seunghyun lihat. Bahkan mata yang nampak kosong kini seakan mulai bercahaya kembali, Seunghyun tak tau pasti kepada siapa senyum _eomma_ nya tertuju. Yang jelas itu membuat Seunghyun bahagia karena itu bertanda positif untuk keadaan sang _eomma_. Mata Seunghyun kembali mentap dua sejoli tersebut yang masih berpelukan.

'Apa dia namjachingunya ?' batin Seunghyun.

"Kris, cari tau siapa pemuda tersebut dan apa hubungannya dengan _namja_ yang bernama Kyuhyun." Perintahnya pada namja yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau yang sering dipanggil dengan nama Kris tersebut.

"Baik _sajangnim_." Ucap Kris sambil mengira-ngira apa yang di inginkan bos nya sekarang.

'Menarik.' Batin Seunghyun ketika melihat punggung Kyuhyun serta namja yang tadi memeluknya melangkah pergi. Ia menyeringgai begitu melihat tangan Kyuhyun dan namja tersebut bertautan.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Annyeong. Chapter satu sudah update. Sebenarnya maunya sehabis bulan puasa saja update nya. Namun takutnya nanti kalian lupa dengan ceritanya :(

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini ? membosankan kah ? atau ceritanya murahan ?

Oh ya mianhae karena aku bukan seorang Cracker ataupun Hacker jadi aku kurang tau cara Hacking Rekening yang sesungguhnya. Butuh praktek untuk menganalisanya. Kkkk~  
*ditimpuksandal Kyuhyun* XD

Tak apa deh, yang penting bisa menghibur kalian.

Oh ya selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan.

Wanna give me a review ?

Meski belum saatnya tapi tak apalah.

_**dansik chukje il chukha hamnida**_

_**For All of WKS Muslim**_

**~:::~ SanKyu ~:::~**

**Kyuichi**


	3. Chapter 2

"Kris, cari tau siapa pemuda tersebut dan apa hubungannya dengan _namja_ yang bernama Kyuhyun." Perintahnya pada namja yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau yang sering di panggil dengan nama Kris tersebut.

"Baik _sajangnim_." Ucap Kris sambil mengira-ngira apa yang di inginkan bos nya sekarang.

'Menarik.' Batin Seunghyun ketika melihat punggung Kyuhyun serta _namja_ yang tadi memeluknya melangkah pergi. Ia menyeringgai begitu melihat tangan Kyuhyun dan _namja_ tersebut bertautan.

Seunghyun kemudian mengantar _eomma_ nya yang masih tak mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"_Eomma_ dia sudah pulang. Seunghyun janji besok pemuda itu akan kesini lagi." Ucap Seunghyun dengan sangat lembut. Berbeda sekali ketika ia menghadapi orang lain. Ia hanya akan menunjukan sisi dingin dan menyeramkan hanya pada mereka.

Mendengar ucapan Seunghyun, Misun menoleh ke arah anaknya tersebut.

"Benarkah. Yeyy !" teriak Misun sambil bertepuk tangan. Bahkan ia sedikit melompat-lompat karena terlalu senangnya. Seunghyun hanya bisa melihat _eomma_ nya dengan tatapan miris. Entah sampai kapan _eomma_ nya akan bersikap seperti ini. Semoga dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun, _eomma_ Seunghyun bisa menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

.

**Chast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and Choi Seunghyun (TOP)**

**Others : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) and ?**

**Pairing : WonKyu, SeungKyu (2hyun)**

**Rate : T (maybe M)**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Tragedy, Family etc**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), OOC, Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak sesuai EYD, GJ, Freak, Membosankan.**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**::~::~::HACKER ::~::~::**

:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Hari ini Kyuhyun nampak kesal, bagaimana ia tidak kesal jika Siwon tak bisa pulang bersama dengannya. Kyuhyun tahu jika Siwon sekarang sedang sibuk akan tugas yang di berikan dosennya sehingga ia tak bisa menemani Kyuhyun pulang. Siwon sempat akan izin pada dosennya, meninggalkan materi pelajarannya hanya untuk mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Namun Kyuhyun tak mau. Ia tak mau terlalu membebani Siwon. Lagi pula ia sudah dewasa terlebih lagi dia _namja_. Jadi tak akan ada masalah jika ia pulang sendirian.

"Huft, hari yang menyebalkan." Gerutu Kyuhyun ketika ia tengah berjalan sendirian menuju halte bus terdekat. Kyuhyun memang paling benci sendirian, apalagi Siwon akan pulang nanti sore. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun tak tahu harus kemana untuk menghabiskan waktunya hingga sore menjelang dan bertemu dengan Siwon nya.

Siang hari ini tampak matahari bersinar begitu terik, bodohnya Kyuhyun karena lupa tak membawa jaketnya yang ia tinggal di loker. Kulitnya yang pucat nampak bersinar, Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan ketika sinar matahari tersebut membakar kulitnya.

"Aishh aku harus cepat-cepat ke halte bus, jika tidak kulitku akan gosong dan aku jadi jelek. Andwee !" Ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Hingga membuat orang-orang yang bersimpangan dengannya memperhatikannya.

Karena Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sedikit menundukan wajahnya serta tak begitu memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya. Secara tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berbicara di telepon, hingga membuat ponselnya terjatuh.

"Yakkk kalau jalan hati-hati." Teriak orang tersebut. Kyuhyun yang menyadari jika itu kesalahannya hanya bisa membungkuk setelah mengambil serta menyerahkan ponsel yang terjatuh tersebut pada pemiliknya.

"Ini ponsel anda. _Mianhae_. Ak-aku tak sengaja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus membungkuk.

"Kalau berbicara tatap wajah orang tersebut. Dasar anak zaman sekarang." Ucap orang yang di tabrak Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya sontak menngangkat wajahnya.

Gulp

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah begitu mengetahui siapa yang di tabraknya. Dia adalah seorang _namja_, tingginya sekitar 6 kaki, tubuhnya kekar, dengan banyak tindik di telinga serta hidungnya. Pakaiannya juga serba hitam. _Namja_ tersebut nampak seperti orang berandalan.

Sementara reaksi _namja_ tersebut hanya tersenyum kaku begitu melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Ia menyeringgai ketika melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari Kyuhyun.

'Boleh juga.' Batin _namja_ tersebut.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus mengganti ponselku." Teriaknya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun sangat terkejut. Bukannya ia tak bisa mengganti ponsel _namja_ tersebut. Namun sekarang ia tak membawa uang sebanyak itu untuk menggantinya.

"Mi-_mianhae_ _ahjussi_. Ta-tapi sekarang saya tak membawa uang." Ucap Kyuhyun gugup.

"Tapi aku tak mau tahu. Kau harus menggantinya sekarang juga." Teriaknya kembali hingga membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan. Demi apapun, Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan bentakan selama hidupnya. Selama ia tinggal di panti asuhan ataupun selama ia tinggal bersama Siwon kata-kata kasar tak pernah hinggap di telinganya.

"Ta-tapi ak-aku …" Ucap Kyuhyun terpotong oleh sebuah suara tenor yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Ia menemukan sesosok _namja_ yang terbalut jas serta kaca mata berlensa biru bertengger di wajahnya.

"Ada apa ini ?" ucap _namja_ tersebut.

"Dia menjatuhkan ponselku dan aku ingin dia menggantinya." Ucap _namja_ yang di tabrak Kyuhyun.

"Kris cepat bereskan masalah ini." Ucap _namja_ tersebut dingin. _Namja_ yang dipanggil Kris tersebut segera memberikan beberapa uang yang bahkan bisa digunakan untuk membeli tiga ponsel milik namja tadi.

"Apakah masih kurang ?"

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup." Dan akhirnya _namja_ tersebut pergi sambil mencium uang yang di berikan oleh pahlawan yang muncul di siang bolong tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" ucapnya menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun.

'Apa-apaan namja ini. Tadi ekspresinya terkesan sangat dingin. Bagaimana ia bisa berubah secepat itu ?' batin Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ne aku baik-baik saja. _Kansa hamnida_ sudah mau membantuku." Ucap Kyuhyun seformal mungkin.

"Seunghyun." Ucap namja tersebut menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Mencoba untuk berkenalan dengannya. Mau tak maupun Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangannya, Ia harus bersikap sopan ada orang yang telah menolongnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun ramah. Setidaknya ia berpikir bahwa namja yang sudah menolongnya adalah namja baik-baik.

"Oh ya, kau mau kemana ? biar aku antar !" ucap Seunghyun ramah. Kris yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya hanya bisa memandang bosnya penuh kecurigaan. Baru kali ini bos nya bersikap sehangat itu pada orang lain selain _eomma_ nya.

"Ah, _ani_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagi pula aku mau ke suatu tempat dulu." Tolak Kyuhyun halus. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa tak enak menerima tawaran orang yang bahkan baru beberapa detik ia kenal.

"Heumm tak apa. Karena aku juga mau ke Myongji-St Mary's Hospital." Ucap Seunghyun yang sengaja menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, tadinya aku juga mau kesana." Ucap Kyuhyun terkejut ketika mengetahui tempat tujuannya ternyata sama.

Dan setelah dengan pertimbangan yang panjang. Kyuhyun akhirnya menerima tawaran Seunghyun. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut akan sikap Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Demi apapun, itu terlalu berlebihan pada orang yang baru ia kenal. Namun Kyuhyun hanya berpikir positif, mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Seunghyun pada setiap orang. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

Kris segera menjalankan mobilnya setelah mendapat perintah dari Seunghyun. Kini Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun duduk di kursi belakang.

Kris sebenarnya sudah memberikan beberapa informasi tentang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kuliah di Universitas Inha dan masih duduk di Semester satu.

Karena itulah Seunghyun lagi-lagi menunda _meeting_ nya dengan beberapa klien untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Ia sengaja lewat di depan Kampus Kyuhyun agar bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Eumm, memangnya _eomma_ nya Seunghyun-ssi sudah berapa lama dirawat disana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Ia sedikit canggung karena sejak memasuki mobil Seunghyun, sama sekali tak ada percakapan diantara mereka.

"Sudah dua tahun eomma dirawat disana." Ucap Seunghyun tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

'Sama dengan _ahjumma_ Misun.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan percakapan awal tersebutlah Seunghyun dan Kyuhyun mulai akrab dengan menceritakan _hobby_, pengalaman serta hal-hal lainnya. Seunghyun memang tak menceritakan jika Misun adalah _eomma_ nya pada Kyuhyun biarlah itu akan menjadi sebuah 'kebetulan' ketika sampai disana.

Ketika Seunghyun, Kyuhyun dan Kris sampai di Myongji-St Mary's Hospital . Kyuhyun sangat terkejut. Entah sudah berapa kali ia terkejut hari ini. _Ahjumma_ Misun ternyata _eomma_ dari Seunghyun.

"Aku tak menyangka jika _ahjumma_ Misun ternyata _eomma_ nya Seunghyun-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika sedang mencoba menyuapi Misun. Sementara Seunghyun kini duduk di sampingnya, memperhatikan Misun serta _namja_ yang kini mulai mencuri perhatiannya.

"Ne aku juga tak menyangka. Mungkin ini sebuah 'takdir'." Ucap Seunghyun menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

"Bagaimana sudah kau dapatkan siapa pemilik rekening itu ?" Tanya Seunghyun ketika berada di ruang kerja pribadinya.

"Maaf _sajangnim_, rekening tersebut milik dari Bank di Negara Swiss. Kita tidak bisa dengan mudah mengetahui siapa pemilik rekening tersebut karena privasi personal sangat dijaga dengan ketat. Para pegawai disana tidak bisa kita suap. Mereka hanya mau membuka indentitas nasabahnya hanya kepada Pengadilan Kriminal Internasional (International Criminal Court/ICC, Den Haag- Belanda) serta hanya kepada PBB saja." Ucap Kris sambil menunduk dalam. Ia tahu apa yang akan Seunghyun lakukan ketika ia tak mendapat jawaban yang sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Baiklah terus cari cara agar bajingan tersebut bisa ditemukan." Kris sontak mendongakan wajahnya begitu mendengar jawaban Seunghyun. Sungguh tak seperti biasanya. Kris benar-benar tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Seunghyun ketika mendengar kata 'gagal'. Jika wajahnya yang babak belur maka salah satu tulangnya yang akan patah.

Sungguh ini luar biasa. Seunghyun tak bersikap sebagaimana mestinya. Mungkin karena suasana hatinya sedang gembira saat ini sehingga ia melupakan kebiasaannya yang suka menyiksa orang demi meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Baiklah jika tak ada yang _sajangnim_ butuhkan. Saya pamit undur diri." Kris segera berpamitan keluar ruangan Seunghyun, namun ketika ia berada di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba suara Seunghyun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kris !"

"Ne _sajangnim_."

"Cari tau apa yang disukai dan yang tidak disukai Kyuhyun. Setelah itu laporkan padaku." Seunghyun tersenyum ketika membayangkan Kyuhyun serta dirinya yang berebut menyuapi ibunya siang tadi. Perasaan hangat yang tak pernah Seunghyun rasakan kini tiba-tiba merasuki hatinya.

"Kau boleh pergi." Ucapnya ketika Kris masih saja berdiri di ambang pintu. Seunghyun semakin memperlebar senyumnya begitu pintu ruang kerjanya tertutup. Hatinya sungguh senang. Baru sehari mengenal Kyuhyun, Seunghyun sudah merasakan hal aneh yang selalu mengusik pikirannya. Wajah manis tersebut, mata indah tersebut, senyuman ceria tersebut selalu terputar di otak Seunghyun seperti kaset yang telah rusak.

"Aku tak sabar bertemu lagi denganmu Kyuhyun-ah."

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

"_Hyung_ hari ini kita akan kemana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Siwon yang sibuk dengan penampilannya.

"Kita akan pulang baby. Kita akan mengunjungi mereka." Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di ranjang. Ia masih mengantuk karena kemarin ia bermain _game_ sampai larut malam. Namun setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuk Kyuhyun seakan menghilang.

"Benarkah ?" tanyanya antusias. Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne _kajja_. _Hyung_ akan meninggalkanmu jika kau terlalu la_" ucapan Siwon terpotong ketika Kyuhyun dengan cepat beranjak dari ranjang dan berlari mengambil handuk sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Yakkk pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. _Hyung_ harus menungguku."

Brakkk

Teriak Kyuhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi kasar. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah _namjachingu_ nya yang kelewat kekanakan tersebut.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada di panti asuhan tempat mereka menghabiskan masa kanak-kanak mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan selalu berkungjung kemari setiap kali Siwon berhasil melakukan pekerjaannya, untuk memberikan sumbangan dalam jumlah yang besar dari hasil yang ia dapat tentunya.

Para ibu panti sempat mencurigai Siwon, bagaimana ia bisa menyumbangkan uang sebanyak itu. Namun bukan Choi Siwon namanya, jika ia tak bisa menyakinkan para ibu panti yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil tersebut. Siwon hanya bilang jika ia di adopsi oleh seorang dermawan yang kaya raya. Dan orang tua yang mengadopsinya tersebut telah meninggal. Karena mereka tidak mempunyai anak, sehingga seluruh kekayaannya jatuh ke tangan Siwon. Tentu para ibu panti percaya. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat masuk akal ?

Siwon nampak memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak panti asuhan. Ia tersenyum melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang ceria ketika berusaha menangkap anak-anak panti. Kini Kyuhyun sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dimana mata Kyuhyun ditutup dengan sebuah kain dan disuruh menangkap salah satu anak panti yang berada disana.

"_Oppa_ ayo ikut." Lamunan Siwon buyar ketika ada seorang anak kecil menarik tangannya untuk ikut dalam permainan tersebut.

"_Oppa_ tak bisa gadis manis."

"Ayolah _oppa_. !" mohon anak kecil tersebut dengan jurus _puppy eyes non jutsu_ nya. Mau tak mau itu membuat Siwon luluh.

"Hei anak-anak dimana kalian. Jika ada yang mau mendekat, _Hyung_ akan berikan permen." Ucap Kyuhyun agar ada anak yang mau mendekat ke arahnya lalu dengan mudah ia bisa menangkapnya.

"Ayo _oppa_ kemari..!" Teriak _yeoja_ kecil agar Siwon mengikuti langkahnya. Namun setelah beberapa langkah tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yakk kena kau. Tapi kenapa kau besar sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu ia berhasil menangkap seseorang.

"Kyaa Siw_"

"Ssttt !" Siwon menyuruh seorang anak diam ketika ia hendak meneriaki namanya. Siwon membalikan tubuhnya sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang bingung karena orang yang ditangkapnya hanya diam kini mulai penasaran. Ketika ia hendak melepas ikatan kain dimatanya tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menghentikannya.

Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya kini. Aroma tubuhnya sangat familiar di indera penciumannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti seakan yakin jika dugaannya benar.

"Siwon _hyung_. Kau pasti Siwon _hyung_ kan ?" tanyanya. Hiorin –salah satu ibu panti- yang mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya mulai menyuruh anak-anak masuk untuk bermain di dalam. Sungguh anak-anak panti tersebut belum saatnya melihat adegan seperti itu.

"Dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang." Ucapnya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Huppp

"_Hyung_ kau mau membawaku kemana ?" kaget Kyuhyun ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat.

"Diam dan ikutin saja kemauan _hyung_ baby. Dan jangan coba lepas ikatan kain tersebut dimatamu." Ucap Siwon memberikan kecupan Kyuhyun di kening yang tertutupi oleh rambut _blonde_ nya.

Siwon duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon yang begitu lebat. Kini ia berada di halaman belakang panti asuhannya. Ia selalu kesini untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyuhyun ketika masih kecil.

Siwon masih terdiam. Ia berkali-kali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan serta kicauan burung yang menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar pada indera pendengarnya.

"_Hyung_. Boleh ku buka ikatan kain ini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan, karena sejak tadi Siwon hanya terdiam.

"_Ne_, bukalah baby." Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat ialah sinar matahari yang menerobos dedaunan diatasnya.

"_Hyung_ ini.."

"Ne, kau masih ingat. Dulu ketika kau sedih aku selalu menemukanmu menangis disini."

"Aku ingat. Karena tempat inilah yang menjadi awal dari hubungan kita sekarang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mengingat masa kecilnya yang suka di _bully_ oleh anak panti asuhan lainnya hanya karena Kyuhyun tidak suka bermain dengan mereka dan lebih memilih menyendiri di taman belakang.

Masih dalam pangkuan Siwon, kini Kyuhyun merangkul leher Siwon. Matanya menatap wajah sempurna yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apakah wajahku setampan itu hingga membuatmu tak bisa berkedip ?" ucap Siwon tanpa memandang Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Tak ingin menunggu lama. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Siwon. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis yang berada di atasnya.

Mereka berciuman saling melumat satu sama lain. Berbagi rasa tentang perasaan masing – masing. Hingga tuntutan kehidupan membuat mereka saling melepas tautan keduanya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah memikirkan tindakannya barusan. Helaan nafas memburu dari mereka saling bersahutan. Mereka tersenyum setelah aktivitas ciuman manis tersebut.

"_Saranghae hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Siwon sangat erat.

"_Nado_ baby." Ucap Siwon yang tak kalah memeluk Kyuhyun dengan eratnya.

Mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat, bukan karena mereka ragu akan perasaan masing-masing. Namun mereka hanya ingin memperjelas bahwa perasaan mereka tak akan pernah berubah satu sama lain. Meski suatu hari nanti takdir mencoba memisahkan mereka. Tetap saja itu tak akan bisa mengubah apapun dari perasaan mereka saat ini.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

"Setelah ini kita kemana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika berada di dalam mobil. Yah, kini Siwon memakai mobilnya. Karena kini hari minggu, Siwon ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan akhir pekan bersama baby nya.

"Terserah padamu baby."

"Kalau begitu kita mengunjungi _ahjumma_ Misun saja. Kamarin aku kesana dan bertemu dengan anaknya." Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak menyangka orang yang menolongku ternyata anaknya _ahjumma_ Misun. Sudah berkali-kali aku berhutang budi pada keluarga mereka. Lain kali aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Seunghyun-ssi dia _"

Ckittt

"Yakk _hyung_ ada apa ?" panik Kyuhyun ketika dengan tiba-tiba Siwon menghentikan mobilnya. Beruntung mereka memakai _seatbelt_. Jika tidak mungkin kepala mereka sudah mencium _dashboard_ mobil.

"Tadi kau bilang siapa baby ?" Tanya Siwon ragu.

"_Ahjumma_ Misun."

"Bukan maksudku nama yang kau bicarakan tadi."

"Oh Seunghyun-ssi ? dia anak _ahjumma_ Misun." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

DEG

Mungkinkah jika Seunghyun yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama ? orang yang sudah ia bobol rekeningnya. Tapi bukankah nama Seunghyun itu banyak.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_ ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang khawatir melihat Siwon yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Siwon kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Myongji-St Mary's Hospital untuk mengunjungi Misun.

'Mungkin mereka orang yang berbeda.' Batin Siwon. Sejujurnya Siwon agak takut jika suatu saat nanti pekerjaannya akan membawa musibah untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga pekerjaannya kini salah. Siwon juga tak pernah memberitahu siapa saja korban-korban Siwon selama ini. Karena ia tak mau membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera menemui Misun yang kini sedang berada di taman. Aktivitas keseharian para penghuni rumah sakit jiwa ini, untuk menyegarkan pikiran sekaligus membuat nyaman para pasien agar tak merasa tertekan.

"_Ahjumma_ apa kabar." Sapa Kyuhyun pada Misun yang kini sedang berjalan-jalan dengan di temani salah satu suster yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Misun mengalihkan wajahnya begitu mendengar suara Kyuhyun, ia segera memeluk Kyuhyun erat hingga Kyuhyun merasa sesak, beruntung suster tersebut segera membantu Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Misun.

"Haha ha.." hela nafas Kyuhyun yang memburu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kyu !" ucap Siwon khawatir. Kyuhyun yang teringat jika ia tak sendirian mulai mengenalkan Siwon pada Misun.

"Oh ya _ahjumma_ perkenalkan ini Siwon _hyung_. Di-a _" Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya begitu melihat reaksi Misun yang sangat mengejutkan baginya.

Misun memandang Siwon intens, tangannya terayun untuk meraih wajah Siwon. Misun mengusap pipi Siwon dengan lembut, matanya tiba-tiba berair, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Senyuman terhangat yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat.

"_Ah-jumma_." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

Siwon yang terkejut akan reaksi Misun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ketika Siwon hendak melepas tangan Misun yang sedari tadi bertengger di wajahnya, tiba-tiba Misun dengan cepat memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kyu, ke-kenapa dia." Ucap Siwon mencoba mendorong tubuh Misun. Bagaimanapun juga baru pertama ini Siwon bertatap muka dengan Misun. Namun kenapa reaksi yang di berikan Misun seolah-olah ia sudah lama mengenal Siwon.

"Ny. Choi lepaskan. Nanti anda bisa menyakitinya."

DEG

Lagi-lagi jantung Siwon seolah disuruh untuk lari estafet berkali-kali dalam sehari. Pendengaran Siwon tidak salah bukan. Suster tersebut menyebut Misun dengan panggilan Choi. Bukankah itu berarti Seunghyun dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Choi Seunghyun. Apakah bisa nama marga secara kebetulan sama dengan nama rekening orang yang di bobolnya. Seingat Siwon ketika mencuri data-data Seunghyun jika ibunya tinggal di London untuk berobat. Dan bernama Choi Minsuk dan bukan Misun. Tunggu apakah Siwon salah menerima data-datanya. Ataukah itu ulah Seunghyun yang memberikan keterangan palsu, demi menyembunyikan kondisi ibunya yang sebenarnya. Ok Siwon mulai khawatir sekarang.

Kelakuan Misun semakin membuat Kyuhyun dan para suster heran, kini Misun lebih memilih Siwon untuk menyuapinya dari pada Kyuhyun, Misun juga selalu merangkul lengan Siwon seakan-akan takut jika Siwon akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Ahjumma_, kita harus pulang. Jadi lepaskan pelukan _ahjumma_ ne." ucap Kyuhyun halus. Namun Misun tetap bersikukuh merangkul lengan Siwon. Dia bahkan menggeleng terus sambil berteriak "Andwee Si Yuan harus disini. Si Yuan tidak boleh pergi."

Kyuhyun semakin binggung dengan tingkah laku Misun. Bagaimana ia bisa menyebut Siwon dengan panggilan 'Si Yuan'.

Ketika para suster memaksa melepas tangan Misun di lengan Siwon, Misun semakin berontak, bahkan salah satu suster tersebut terdorong Misun hingga terjatuh.

"Wonnie _hyung_. Aku rasa _ahjumma_ akan menuruti perkataanmu. Cepat ucapankan jika kau akan kembali lagi nanti." Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Misun yang sedang berontak.

"Aishh baiklah." Gumam Siwon yang sejak tadi menjadi objek 'mainan' Misun serta susternya.

"Ahjumma, Si Yuan harus pulang sekarang. Besok Si Yuan janji akan kemari lagi." Ucap Siwon sedatar mungkin. Misun yang sejak tadi bermain tarik menarik dengan para suster pun akhirnya terdiam.

"Benarkah ? Si Yuan akan kembali ?" tanyanya sambil menatap Siwon lekat. Bahkan ia menangkup wajah Siwon, melihat onik kelam Siwon demi mengetahui apakah ada kebohongan disana. Siwon yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Ia merasa ada magnet yang menarik Siwon untuk membalas tatapan _yeoja_ paru baya dihadapannya.

"N-ne a-aku akan kembali." Dan dengan jawaban Siwon tersebut tangan yang tadinya mencengkeram bahu Siwon kini terlepas. Sorot mata memelas dihadapannya berubah menjadi berbinar-binar, dan jangan lupakan senyuman hangat yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Sungguh itu membuat Siwon merasa ada yang aneh ketika melihatnya.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

Matahari mulai menghilang, digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Sesosok _yeoja_ paruh baya kini sedang terduduk di ranjangnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, tidak biasanya pasien rumah sakit tersebut masih terjaga hingga larut malam.

"Aku bertemu dengannya, Si Yuan kita. Si Yuan kita Ji Hoon –ah."

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

**Flash Back**

"_Chagi_ mana Si Yuan ?" Tanya seorang namja paruh baya pada istrinya.

"Namanya Siwon _yeobo_, Choi Siwon." Jawab seorang _yeoja_ sambil menggendong seorang anak yang masih berumur 8 bulan di lengannya.

"Biar saja _chagi_, Kau lupa aku berasal dari mana ? Oh ya Si Yuan kenapa belum tidur heum ?" Ji Hoon yang sudah berada di dekat anaknya mulai mengecupi pipi _chubby_ sang anak.

"Si Yuan kan mau menunggu appa nya pulang. Iya kan Si Yuan ?" Kini ganti Misun yang mengecup pipi anaknya.

Keluarga yang harmonis bukan?, Misun dan Ji Hoon tengah menikmati masa-masa indahnya sebagai seorang orang tua. Namun naas, ketika Misun telah kembali setelah membuat susu untuk Siwon yang menangis tengah malam, tiba-tiba saja Misun tak menemui keberadaan anaknya di kamarnya.

"SIWON!" Ji Hoon yang mendengar teriakan Misun segera berlari ke asal suara yang bisa dipastikan berasal dari kamar anaknya.

"_Yeobo_ Siwon hilang. Dia hilang _yeobo_. Hiks Hiks.." Ji Hoon makin terkejut ketika istrinya menangis terisak di lantai. Ji Hoon yang melihat sebuah surat di ranjang bayinya mulai meremas kertas tersebut setelah membacanya.

Ji Hoon begitu kesal ketika anaknya yang tidak bersalah tersebut menjadi korban dari keganasan dunia bisnis. Hanya karena Choi's Corp berhasil memenangkan sebuah tender dengan perusahaan asing yang nilai nominalnya sangat besar, perusahaan saingannya tidak terima dan menculik anaknya.

Ji Hoon sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan Siwon, namun sepertinya ini bukan kasus penculikan semata karena si penculik tak meminta tebusan sama sekali. Lebih tepatnya motivasi penculikan ini karena balas dendam.

Sejak saat itulah Misun mengalami depresi berat, hingga akhirnya Ji Hoon mengadopsi seorang anak yang seumuran dengan Siwon, yang kebetulan nama anak tersebut bermarga sama dengannya. Namun tetap saja itu tak membuat Misun lebih baik.

Meski Misun bisa menerima dan merawat Seunghyun untuk menutupi kesedihannya karena kehilangan Siwon. Namun tetap saja Misun tak bisa dengan tulus menyayangi Seunghyun anak adopsinya.

**End Of Flash Back**

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

"_Sajangmin_, aku sudah mencari tahu tentang Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Ia menyukai hal-hal yang berbau _game_, makanan kesukaannya adalah _Jjangmyun_, di tidak suka sayur. Ia juga sangat menyukai ice cream terutama yang rasa vanilla." Seunghyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Lalu apakah kau tau siapa _namja_ yang bersamanya waktu itu ?"

"Dia Choi Siwon, Mahasiswa Universitas Inha sama dengan Kyuhyun, ia sekarang duduk di semester lima, dan tinggal se-Apartemen dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Apa maksudmu mereka tinggal berdua ?" Seunghyun mulai geram begitu mengetahui jika Kyuhyun hanya tinggal berdua di sebuah apartemen dengan seorang _namja_.

"Dari info yang aku dapat jika mereka adalah Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Sebab mereka berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama."

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Seunghyun ragu. Bagaimanapun juga Seunghyun merasa aneh melihat ke akraban Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang telihat tidak biasa itu.

"_Ne sajangnim_." Jawab Kris cepat.

"Namun ada yang aneh dari mereka sajangmin."

"Aneh maksudmu ?"

"Mereka tinggal di apartemen elit di pusat kota Seoul. Mereka juga menjadi donatur untuk beberapa panti asuhan. Siwon-ssi masuk Universitas Inha dengan jalur regular sedangkan Kyuhyun-ssi melalui beasiswa. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana mereka mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu untuk menghidupi diri mereka sendiri serta menjadi penopang beberapa panti asuhan di Seoul." Ucap Kris panjang lebar.

Inilah yang disukai Seunghyun dalam diri seorang Wu Yi Fan. Jika ia diminta untuk menyelidiki sesuatu, ia akan menyelidikinya hingga ke akar-akarnya. Bahkan tanpa dimintapun Kris bisa langsung memberikan keterangan yang sangat lengkap untuknya.

"Lanjutkan saja penyelidikanmu tentang _namja _bernama Siwon tersebut. Mungkin kita akan menemukan sesuatu yang tak terduga nantinya." Seunghyun menyeringgai setelah mengucapkan perkataannya.

'Siapapun Kau, satu hal yang pasti. Aku akan merebut Cho Kyuhyun darimu.' Batin Seunghyun.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**Mianhae jika ceritanya jelek *bow***

**Balasan Review Chapter 1 :**

**Choi Andrew : **Iya ini sudah ada flash back nya. Kansahamnida atas semangatnya. Dan maaf jika ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan anda. Sankyu atas Review nya.

**WonKyuPet :** Iya sebenarnya mau kukasih penjelasannya, namun nanti bisa-bisa cerita sama penjelasannya saingan saking banyaknya. Apakah moment Wonkyu di chapter ini masih kurang ? Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Allyna Uzumaki : **Seunghyun jangan ditakuti chingu. Dia hanya manusia biasa kok. Si evil Kyu yang harus ditakuti. Kalo marah itu menakutkan. #ditendang wonpa. XD . Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Iloyalty 1 :** Iya banyak ya, yang Top jadi saingannya Siwon ? kalo Yunho aku takut saja dimarahi Jaema XD . Apakah saya update terlalu lama ? atau kecepetan ?. Sankyu atas Review nya.

**FiWonKyu0201 : **Kalo nggak ketahuan ntar nggak seru dong ? XD. Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Yujin Rei : **Wah hampir bener chingu. Apakah ceritaku terlalu mudah ditebak ya ? :( . Mianhae jika ceritanya tak sesuai harapan chingu. Sankyu for ur Review.

**MyDecember Ree : **ne eonn, ini genre action. Tapi bakalan di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Ini belum puncak konfliknya. Kekeke~. Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Rikha Chan : **Wah ternyata chingu menunggu FF abal ini ya ? aku kira nggak ada yang nunggu. Jadi semangat buat ngetik chapter selanjutnya kalo begini. Ne, pertarungan akan segera di mulai. Sankyu atas review nya.

**Bee Kuikui : **Tapi ini genre nya action chagi. #plakk sok akrab. XD . Jadi otomatis pertarungan pasti ada. Kalo untuk rape-rape aku masih mikir dulu. Soalnya ini bulan puasa, kan nggak enak kalo publish adegan begituan. Namun maunya aku tingkatin rate nya. Tapi setelah bulan puasa saja ne. Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Watanabe Hiroki : **Iya ini adegan perebutan Kyuhyun namun ada juga factor lainnya. Hehehe XD .Sankyu Hiroki-san.

**Choi Hyo Kyung : **Ne silahkan. Chingu boleh kok tinggal (?) sekalian. Pintu cerita ini selalu terbuka untuk kalian semua. ^^ semoga ceritanya nggak mengecewakan ne. Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Wonkyufa : **Ne ini sudah dilanjut. Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Vira : **OMO ! Daebak. Tebakannya bener banget. Aissh sepertinya aku harus mutar otak lagi setelah ini. Takutnya jika mudah ditebak readers akan bosan. :( . Ne aku juga nggak berani ngasih adegan rape me-rape waktu bulan puasa. Namun nggak tau deh setelah bulan puasa nanti. #smirk. Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Jenny : **OMO ! Chingu mau belajar nge-Hacker ? asal digunakan untuk kebaikan saja ne. Sebenernya mudah loh. Karena sekarang ada khusus software nya. Namun harus beli dulu. Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Ratnasparkyu : **Iya Top sudah pasti tak bisa menolak pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kkk~ . Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Mitchihyun : **Benarkah ? sebenarnya sih aku juga suka yang seperti itu. Malahan aku suka cerita yang konfliknya itu cetar membahana #ala syarini. XD Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Evil Kyu :** Ne ini sudah terpecahkan bukan ? ^^ . Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Jmhyewon :** Ne Cheonma. Seharusnya saya yg mengucapkan Gomawo. ^^ . Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Shin min hyo : **Benarkah ? #tebar kembang 7 rupa. XD . Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan. Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Guest :** Nggak kok, chingu nggak ketinggalan. Sebenernya waktu publish ni FF takut Readers nggak suka ceritanya. Ternyata ada juga yang suka XD . Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Zita Frauke** : Iya, aku juga bingung. Sekali-kali Wonpa jadi rakyat biasa ne. hehehe XD. Kalo nggak boleh sakitin Siwon, berarti sakitin Kyuhyun boleh ? #dibakar sparkyu XD. Sankyu atas Review nya.

**Victor :** Loh kenapa Viccy tidak bisa ngasih komentar ? apakah ceritanya jelek ya ? nggak apa-apa kok. Sankyu ne Viccy sudah menyempatkan untuk Review.

**At Least but not Last, I wanna say thank you so much for you all. Thanks for Review this story. Favorite and follow it. Kansahamnida. #deepbow**

**Aishiteru ^^.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Seunghyun (TOP)**

**Others : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) and ?**

**Pairing : WonKyu, SeungKyu (2hyun)**

**Rate : T (maybe M)**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Tragedy, Family etc**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), OOC, Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak sesuai EYD, GJ, Freak, Membosankan.**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::~::~::HACKER ::~::~::**

Hari demi hari telah dilewati Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan bahagia, Kyuhyun selalu rutin mengunjungi Misun. Begitu pula dengan Siwon yang juga harus menemaninya meski dengan sedikit paksaan oleh Kyuhyun, atau dengan imbalan 'sesuatu' yang diharapkan Siwon tentunya.

Beberapa hari ini kedekatan Siwon dan Misun semakin erat, bahkan ia lebih memilih disuapi Siwon dari pada Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Siwon enggan mengunjungi Misun karena ia tahu jika Misun adalah ibu dari Choi Seunghyun. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan ketika mendapatkan ancaman dari Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya. Lagi pula selama Siwon belum ketahuan siapa yang telah membobol rekening Seunghyun. Semuanya akan aman-aman saja.

Kini Misun nampak semakin membaik. Kebiasaan melamunnya kini jarang terlihat, wajahnya nampak lebih segar, bahkan kini ia berbicara nampak seperti orang normal pada umumnya.

Bahkan para suster dan juga dokter spesialis gangguan kejiwaan yang menanganinya sempat merasa heran. Namun apa yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini bukan ?

"Aku senang _ahjumma_ semakin hari semakin membaik." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika membantu Misun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Misun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Matanya melihat Siwon yang kini berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

"_Ahjumma_ istirahatlah dulu, kita harus pulang." Kyuhyun yang hendak pergi tersentak ketika Misun dengan tiba-tiba memegang tangannya.

"Kau akan kesini lagi kan ?" tanyanya namun sorot matanya masih menatap Siwon. Kyuhyun yang bingung hanya bisa memandang Misun dan Siwon secara bergantian.

"Ne _ahjumma_ kita akan kemari jika ada waktu luang lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun selembut mungkin, dan berharap Misun melepaskan genggamannya. Namun sepertinya Misun masih tak mau melepas tangannya, bahkan genggamannya semakin mengerat pada tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti jika pertanyaan itu di ajukan untuk Siwon yang berdiri dibelakangnya pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Siwon _hyung_, cepat katakan jika _hyung_ akan kemari lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon hanya menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Siwon merasa aneh serta bingung secara bersamaan. Setiap Misun menatapnya, ada perasaan hangat dalam hatinya. Namun ia juga tak mengerti kenapa sikap Misun terhadapnya seolah-olah ada hubungan antara dirinya dengan Misun. Yang jelas Siwon tak mau terlalu memikirkannya, karena yang berada di hadapannya kini adalah _eomma_ Seunghyun, biarlah selagi ia belum ketahuan ia mengukir masa-masa indah baginya sebelum ia benar-benar membenci Siwon karena telah mencuri uang anaknya.

"Ne, ak-aku akan kemari lagi .." ucap Siwon pada akhirnya. Namun ia tak mau berkata kapan ia bisa mengunjungi Misun lagi. Karena resiko ketahuan akan selalu ada. Dan Siwon hanya tak mau mengobral janji jika memang itu belum pasti.

Dan dengan ucapan Siwon tersebut, Misun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia tersenyum dengan bahagia.

"Berhati-hatilah !" ucap Misun ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun hendak keluar dari ruangannya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun semakin merasa aneh. Misun berkata seolah-olah ia tidak sedang sakit saat ini. Namun mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

Seunghyun yang kini disibukan dengan bisnis serta kegiatannya mencari Hacker sialan yang telah mencuri uangnya, semakin tak mempunyai waktu untuk menjenguk ibunya. Namun Seunghyun selalu memantau perkembangan sang ibu dengan menyuruh orang suruhannya.

Seunghyun sempat kesal karena ia mendengar jika Kyuhyun selalu mengunjungi ibunya dengan Siwon. Namun ia juga bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa kondisi ibunya kini semakin membaik. Bahkan sang dokter bilang jika kondisi Misun terus mengalami peningkatan, mungkin beberapa bulan lagi Misun bisa diperbolehkan pulang untuk dirawat di rumah.

"Bagaimana ? apa kau menemukan si brengsek itu ?" Tanya Seunghyun pada orang yang kini menelponnya.

"…"

"Baik aku serahkan padamu. Jika kau mendapatkan sesuatu cepat hubungi aku." Ucapnya lagi sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Seunghyun secara diam-diam menyewa seorang Cracker bahkan seorang peretas demi melacak siapa orang yang telah membobol rekeningnya. Bahkan Kris, orang kepercayaannya pun tidak tahu jika Tuan nya telah menyewa orang-orang yang handal dalam bidangnya.

Hal inilah yang membuat Kris sama sekali tak bisa menebak kemauan serta sikap Tuan nya. Seunghyun terkadang lebih memilih untuk menanganinya sendiri dari pada memberi perintah pada orang lain. Karena sikapnya yang tak bisa mempercayai orang sepenuhnya inilah yang membuat Seunghyun pemilik Choi's Corp tak mudah untuk dihancurkan. Baginya teman dan lawan hanya 1 : 1000 di dunia.

"Lihat saja nanti hacker brengsek. Akan ku pastikan kau akan membayar semuanya." Seringgai Seunghyun yang terulas dari bibir jokernya.

Seunghyun hampir lupa jika Kris telah memberikan laporan padanya informasi tentang hal-hal yang disukai dan yang tidak disukai Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil map biru dimejanya lalu membacanya.

Seunghyun tertawa begitu membaca profil Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini bibirnya benar-benar mengulaskan senyuman. Senyuman yang dengan sendirinya tercipta tanpa perlu ia memerintahkan kerja otaknya.

"Kau benar-benar menarik Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya. Seunghyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang yang kini menjadi _headline_ utama di otaknya. Tidak sulit bagi Seunghyun jika hanya untuk mengetahui nomor ponsel Kyuhyun dari mana.

"_Yeoboseo !"_

"Yeoboseo Kyuhyun-ssi. Ini Choi Seunghyun."

"_Ah Seunghyun hyung, ada apa menelfonku ? dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nomor ponselku."_

"Ak-aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Untuk bagaimana aku bisa tahu nomormu itu rahasia. Bukankah seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu terkenal di kampusnya?"

"_Yakk hyung jangan menggodaku. Hyung mau menanyakan apa ?"_

"Eumm, apa kau ada acara minggu besok ? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena telah merawat _eomma_." Ucap Seunghyun. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengajak Kyuhyun makan malam sekarang. Namun ia masih ada pertemuan yang tidak bisa ditunda sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

"_Mungkin aku tak ada acara, tapi kau tak perlu bersikap seperti itu hyung. Aku sudah berhutang nyawa pada Misun ahjumma, jadi sudah sewajarnya jika aku juga membalas budi pada Misun ahjumma." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar._

"Tidak Kyuhyun-ssi, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu. Jadi bagaimana apa kau mau ?"

"_Mungkin aku akan menolak tawaranmu jika hyung terus memanggilku seperti itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dari seberang._

"Ne mian, jadi bagaimana Kyu ?"

"_Entahlah hyung, aku harus minta izin dulu pada Siwon hyung."_

"Baiklah, segera hubungi aku jika kau di izinkan, setelah itu aku akan memberitahu tempatnya."

Setelah percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun, Seunghyun yang kesal hanya bisa membanting ponselnya. Ia selalu kesal setiap mendengar nama Siwon. Kenapa seolah-olah Kyuhyun sangat tergantung pada _namja_ yang bernama Siwon tersebut.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

Beberapa hari ini ketakutan menyelimuti hati Siwon. Bagaimana tidak, jika keberadaannya kini telah di incar beberapa orang yang Siwon yakin mereka adalah Cracker-cracker handal. Mungkin tindakannya salah dalam menentukan target. Ia lupa jika Seunghyun tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja. Ia akan mencari siapa pencuri uangnya meski sampai ke ujung neraka sekalipun.

Siwon sudah menyiapkan segela sesuatunya jika hal ini akan terjadi. Siwon sudah menyiapkan rumah yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Ia sengaja mendirikan bangunan yang jauh dari keramaian, serta tak ada satupun tetangga di dekat rumahnya. Bahkan ada yang menyebar rumor bahwa rumah megah yang berdiri di balik rimbunnya rumput di lahan kosong tersebut adalah rumah angker.

Siwon sengaja membiarkan rumah yang sudah ia bangun tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun terlihat menyeramkan dari luar, dengan cat tembok yang agak mengelupas, ilalang serta tumbuhan parasit lainnya ia biarkan memanjang menghalangi pagar rumahnya yang tinggi menjulang. Namun jauh di dalamnya tentu terdapat banyak barang mewah dan juga cangih disana. Siwon sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk rumah tersebut agar bisa mereka tinggali berdua selama situasi buruk mengejar mereka.

Hari demi hari Siwon lewati dengan perasaan gelisa yang menyeruak ke dalam hatinya. Ia sudah membereskan barang-barangnya begitu tahu jika kini ia benar-benar dalam keadaan darurat. Kemarin komputer Siwon berhasil di retas oleh seseorang. Namun beruntung Siwon masih bisa menanganinya. Tapi keberuntungan tak akan datang dua kali berturut-turut bukan ? untuk itulah Siwon memutuskan untuk pindah dari apartemennya setelah ini.

"_Hyung_ kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung akan tingkah Siwon yang tiba-tiba mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Kita akan segera pindah baby !" jawab Siwon sambil terus memasukan beberapa barang ke dalam kopernya.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun singkat. Apakah terjadi sesuatu, apakah Siwon _hyung_ nya telah ketahuan, tapi bukankah selama ini semua baik-baik saja. Meski Siwon tetap melakukan profesi pekerjaannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. _Hyung_ hanya sudah membelikan rumah untuk kita berdua." Ucap Siwon yang tak mau membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali ? aku bahkan belum mengemasi barang-barangku."

"Kau tenang saja. Kita tak pindah hari ini." Siwon melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku kan _hyung_ ? atau jangan-jangan…" ucap Kyuhyun terpotong begitu merasakan Siwon kini mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Hei, jangan pernah berpikir _negeative_ ne, baby percaya kan pada _hyung_ ?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon segera merengkuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun dan memberikan beberapa kecupan singkat di kening Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. _Hyung_ tak mau kau sakit karena terlalu banyak main _game_ !" Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun di ranjangnya, menyelimutinya sebatas dada dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Siwon memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

"Mimpi indah ne !" ucapnya kemudian memberikan kecupan sayang tepat di kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan manis Siwon. Entahlah Kyuhyun merasa jika ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

Siwon masih terus mengusap pipi halus _namjachingu_ nya yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh bibir _kissable_ baby nya. Merasakan lembutnya bibir tersebut, betapa Siwon bahagia hanya dengan memandang _namja_ yang kini berbaring di sampingnya.

Siwon bersumpah jika ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun membuat bibir tersebut terisak. Ia akan dengan ketat menjaga baby nya agar bibir tersebut selalu mengulaskan senyuman cerianya.

"_Gomawo _baby,_ hyung_ tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tak ada kau disisi _hyung_ sampai saat ini." Ucapnya.

Siwon memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, meletakkan kepalanya di celah leher Kyuhyun agar bisa menghirup aroma tubuh baby nya yang merupakan candu baginya. Ia ingin menikmati moment-moment ini, sebelum sebuah bencana menghadangnya.

"Saranghae baby !" ucapnya sebelum menutup mata dan ikut berpetualang ke dunia mimpi bersama baby nya.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

"_Hyung_ apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut ?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada _namjachingu_ nya.

"Tidak bisa baby. Karena ada sesuatu yang harus _hyung_ lakukan. Apa kau tidak keberatan pergi sendirian ? apa baby mau _hyung_ antar ?" Tanya Siwon kembali. Sebenarnya Siwon tak rela membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi sendirian mengunjungi Misun. Namun hari ini rencananya Siwon akan memindahkan barang-barangnya serta mengemasi barang Kyuhyun untuk pindah ke rumah barunya.

"Tapi _hyung_, _Ahjumma_ Misun pasti sangat senang jika _hyung_ ikut kesana ?" bujuk Kyuhyun agar Siwon mau ikut. Kyuhyun ingin Siwon ikut menemaninya ke rumah sakit. Karena Misun sekarang diperbolehkan keluar dari sana begitu melihat perkembangan kondisinya yang terus meningkat selama Kyuhyun dan Siwon rutin mengunjunginya.

"_Mianhae_ baby. Tapi _hyung_ benar-benar tak bisa menemanimu. Maafkan _hyung_ ne." sesal Siwon pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"Baby mau _hyung poppo_ eoh ?" goda Siwon namun sebenarnya memang ia berniat untuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Jadilah Siwon menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang di pout kan.

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar jaketnya kemudian melangkah pergi setelah adegan ciuman tadi.

"Hati-hati baby !" teriak Siwon begitu melihat Kyuhyun memegang kenop pintu apartemennya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi _hyung_. Dan dalam waktu 3 detik _hyung_ akan sampai disana !" teriaknya kembali. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kepergian Kyuhyun. Namun setelah melihat Kyuhyun telah menghilang di balik pintu, Ia segera melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi yang sempat tertunda.

"3 detik ? memang dia Jin bisa menghilang ?" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menunggu taxi di depan apartemennya.

Tin tin

Kyuhyun dikejutkan oleh suara klason mobil mewah yang lewat di depannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa penghuni mobil tersebut yang kini berhenti di depannya.

"Kyu, mau ke rumah sakit kan ? _kajja_ bersama-sama !" teriak seorang namja yang Kyuhyun ketahui sebagai pewaris harta Choi satu-satunya –Choi Seunghyun- setelah membuka kaca mobil Lamborghini nya.

"Ne _hyung_ !" melihat Kyuhyun yang mendekat ke arah mobilnya, Seunghyun segera turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"_Gomawo_ !" ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Ia sudah sedikit akrab dengan Seunghyun, sehingga kini tak ada surfiks –ssi setiap kali memanggil nama Seunghyun.

"Kau sendirian saja ?" Tanya Seunghyun ketika Kris menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ne, Siwon _hyung_ tak bisa ikut karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan." Mengingat tersebut Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau lucu sekali !" ucap Seunghyun mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Yakk _hyung_, jangan mencubit pipiku. Bagaimana kalau pipiku jadi melar ?" mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Seunghyun hanya bisa tertawa lepas. Bahkan Kris juga ikut tertawa di depan.

Kris sangat bersyukur karena sedikit demi sedikit hati Bos nya tersebut kini mulai mencair dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Seunghyun, Kyuhyun dan Kris segera menuju kamar rawat Misun. Sesampainya disana nampak beberapa suster sedang mengemasi barang-barang Misun untuk dibawah pulang.

Seunghyun menghampiri dokter setelah memeriksa keadaan Misun sebelum kembali ke rumah.

"Bagaimana dok ?" tanyanya pada dokter bermarga Park tersebut.

"Keadaannya semakin membaik. Beberapa Minggu ini, penyakitnya sama sekali tak kambuh. Sungguh ini hal yang sangat baru dalam dunia medis. Namun kau harus terus memperhatikan ibumu. Aku takut jika penyakitnya akan kambuh lagi begitu ia mendapat sebuah tekanan batin." Terang dokter Park.

"Ne aku akan lebih meluangkan waktu untuknya."

"Oh ya Seunghyun-ssi, sebenarnya aku belum mengijinkan ibumu untuk pulang hari ini. Namun karena sifatnya yang begitu keras kepala, jadi dengan terpaksa aku memperbolehkannya. Namun untuk berjaga-jaga, selalu berikan obat ini pada Ibumu. Kau bisa menebusnya di apotek depan jika kau mau."

"_Ne kansahamnida_." Ucap Seunghyun begitu dokter Park melangkah pergi.

Sementara di dalam kamar. Misun nampak kesal hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, kini seseorang yang di nanti-nantikannya tidak datang untuk mengantarnya keluar dari rumah sakit.

"_Ahjumma mianhae_, tapi Siwon _hyung_ tak bisa kesini. Dia janji akan berkunjung ke rumah _ahjumma_ nanti." Kyuhyun hanya bisa membujuk Misun untuk mengembalikan _mood_ nya.

Sementara Seunghyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ia sangat iri, kenapa Siwon yang diharapkan kehadirannya oleh ibunya, kenapa bukan dirinya yang jelas-jelas menyandang status sebagai anaknya.

Memang semenjak kecil Misun jarang sekali menunjukan kasih sayangnya pada Seunghyun. Ia hanya bersikap layaknya seorang ibu dan anak, dan tidak lebih dari itu. Tak ada kecupan selamat malam di kening ketika akan tidur, tak ada pelukan sayang ketika ia berhasil menjuarai lomba Sains Fisika waktu SD, serta tak ada perayaan ataupun ucapan selamat ulang tahun sejak _appa_ nya meninggal.

Dan sejak _appa_ nya meninggal, menjadi awal mimpi buruk bagi Seunghyun. _Eomma_ yang sangat disayanginya mengalami depresi berat. Awalnya Seunghyun tak mau mengirim _eomma_ nya kerumah sakit jiwa. Namun ia tak punya pilihan lain ketika sang _eomma_ hendak menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Karena itulah Seunghyun tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang angkuh dan dingin karena kurangnya kasih sayang dari orang tuanya selama ini.

Seunghyun mengepalkan tangannya begitu mendengar ucapan Misun yang sedang membicarakan Siwon dengan Kyuhyun. Senyuman hangat tersebut, pancaran mata tersebut sungguh Seunghyun belum pernah merasakannya dari Misun. Mau tak mau setetes air matapun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Beruntung ia segera menghapusnya sehingga Kris tak bisa mengetahuinya.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

Setelah mengantar Misun dan memberikan obat untuk Misun agar beristirahat. Seunghyun rencananya akan mengajak Kyuhyun makan malam.

"Kyu, kau tak lupa janjimu hari ini kan ?" ucap Seunghyun begitu ia akan mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Hari sudah sore, mataharipun kini sudah kembali ke paraduannya.

"Eh, janji ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak mengerti perkataan Seunghyun.

"Kau telah berjanji untuk menemaniku makan malam hari ini." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia benar-benar lupa atas perkataannya minggu lalu untuk menemani Seunghyun makan malam.

"Tap-tapi _hyung_ ak_" perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong ketika dengan cepat Seunghyun melontarkan ucapanya.

"Ayolah Kyu, kau sudah berjanji bukan ? sungguh aku tak ada maksud apa-apa selain untuk rasa Terima Kasihku karena kau telah membantu merawat _eomma_ selama ini." Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar rajukan Seunghyun. Sebenarnya ia mau menemani Seunghyun untuk makan malam. Namun ia takut membuat Siwon khawatir karena Kyuhyun belum meminta izin padanya.

Lagi pula Kyuhyun sudah tahu betul apa jawaban Siwon. Siwon tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun hanya berdua-an dengan seorang _namja_ tanpa adanya dirinya di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bagaimana ?" Tanya Seunghyun menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk menjawabnya. Setidaknya Seunghyun hanya ingin makan malam dengannya tidak lebih. Apa salahnya untuk menerima tawarannya.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Sementara di lain tempat Siwon sibuk menata barang-barangnya dan juga Kyuhyun dirumah barunya sendirian. Setelah selesai ia ingin memindahkan beberapa uang hasil curiannya ke rekeningnya yang lain agar ia bisa lebih muda untuk menariknya jika sewaktu-waktu ia membutuhkan. Serta memusnahkan beberapa bukti-bukti yang berada di apartemennya yang mungkin bisa mengancamnya di waktu yang akan datang.

Tubuhnya menegang begitu melihat tulisan "Warning" dengan huruf merah yang berkedip-kedip di layar monitornya. Siwon tahu pasti kini ada seorang cracker yang lagi-lagi berusaha ingin memasuki _account_ miliknya.

Siwon segera melakukan tugasnya melindungi _account_ miliknya, alisnya bertautan, dahinya mengucur keringat yang menetes begitu banyak ke keyboard dihadapannya. Jari jemarinya kini bergerak lincah menekan beberapa _tuts_ keyboard, mengetikan kunci-kunci rahasia demi mempertahankan _account_ miliknya yang kini berusaha di bobol oleh seseorang. Mungkin kini ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang cracker handal atau peretas yang sangat professional.

Titt Titt Titt

"Sial !" umpat Siwon begitu muncul tulisan "Error" pada layar monitornya. Seakan menyadari sebuah bencana yang akan datang. Siwon segera menghubungi Kyuhyun. Ia sampai melupakan baby nya yang belum pulang sejak tadi siang karena terlalu sibuk memindahkan barang-barangnya ke rumah barunya.

Tuttt Tuttt Tuttt

Siwon semakin panik ketika Kyuhyun tak segera mengangkat ponselnya. Ia yakin jika orang yang meretas komputer miliknya adalah suruhan Seunghyun. Dan Siwon juga yakin jika kini Kyuhyun sedang bersama Misun serta Seunghyun. Bukankah hari ini Misun sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah.

Karena begitu panik Siwon tak menyadari jika ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Ayo Kyu, cepat angkat ponselmu." Gerutu Siwon tak sabar.

Di salah satu restaurant terkenal di Seoul tepatnya, _Okitchen Restaurant_ nampak seorang _namja_ sedang mengetukan jari-jarinya di meja karena terlalu bingung. Kyuhyun sedang berada di toilet sekarang sementara ponselnya terus berbunyi. Seunghyun ragu untuk menjawabnya. Bagaimanapun Seunghyun menghargai privasi orang.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian ponsel Kyuhyun berhenti berdering, dan tergantikan oleh ponselnya sendiri.

"Yeoboseo !" ucap Seunghyun cepat.

"…"

"Mwo ! kau sudah berhasil melacak siapa orangnya ?" ucap Seunghyun yang terkejut.

"…"

"Apa kau yakin ? tapi itu tidak mung_" perkataan Seunghyun terpotong oleh ponsel Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba kembali berdering.

Pikiran Seunghyun sedang kalut sekarang. Bagaimana bisa orang suruhannya mengatakan jika Hacker yang membobol rekeningnya tinggal di _Galleria Foret _di Junghwa-dong , yang merupakan apartement termahal tahun ini. Bukankah itu apatement yang ditinggali Kyuhyun bersama dengan _namja_ yang bernama Siwon.

"Nanti kita akan lanjutkan !" ucap Seunghyun memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Sementara disisi lain Siwon semakin di landa panik begitu memeriksa kotak pesannya dari Kyuhyun yang memberitahukan jika baby nya kini tengah makan malam hanya berdua dengan Seunghyun.

Kyuhyun sengaja hanya memberitahu lewat pesan pada Siwon karena Kyuhyun tak mau mendengar ceramahan Siwon begitu ia menelponnya.

Seakan rasa keingintahuan Seunghyun lebih mendominasi, ia mulai mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di meja. Dengan penuh keragu-raguan ia menekan tombol hijau begitu mengatahui orang yang menghubungi Kyuhyun dengan _name tag_ : "My Simba"

"_Yeoboseo Kyu ! kau sekarang berada di restauran mana, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Ini gawat, Hyung sudah ketahuan. Dan lebih baik kita bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu. Hyung tahu pasti jika sekarang mereka sedang mengincar hyung karena telah membobol rekeningnya." _Ucap Siwon cepat tanpa mendengarkan suara orang yang ditelfonnya terlebih dahulu.

DEG

Jantung Seunghyun seakan ingin jatuh dari tempatnya. Selama ini orang yang telah dicari-cari ternyata berada di dekatnya, bahkan secara tak langsung ia terhubung dengan orang yang telah membobol rekeningnya.

"_Hallo Kyu, Kyuhyun apa kau mendengarku ?" _

Pippp

Siwon terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mematikan panggilannya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah mematikan panggilan Siwon tanpa sebab seperti itu.

"Mungkinkah saat ini Kyuhyun…" tak ingin melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, kini Siwon berlari menyambar kunci mobilnya begitu selesai memusnakan PC serta bukti-bukti lainnya di apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya GPS, semoga Kyuhyun mengaktifkannya di ponselnya."

Karena begitu panik Siwon hingga tak sadar melupakan pesannya pada Kyuhyun yang disuruhnya untuk mengaktifkan GPS di ponselnya setiap kali ia keluar sendirian.

Seunghyun segera meletakan ponsel Kyuhyun begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari toilet.

"Menunggu lama _hyung_ ?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu sampai di depan mejanya.

"_Ani_ !" jawab Seunghyun tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada telfon di ponselku tadi ?" Seunghyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu _kajja_ kita pulang." Ucapnya.

Seunghyun meletakan beberapa ribu won di meja dan segera pergi dari restaurant tersebut.

Di parkiran restaurant tersebut nampak sepi, membuat Seunghyun bisa melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

Seunghyun menyeringgai begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang kini berjalan di depannya.

"_Hyung kajja !"_

Brukk

Seunghyun memukul tengkuk Kyuhyun begitu Kyuhyun akan menoleh ke arahnya. Seunghyun segera mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun yang akan terjatuh ke tanah. Ia tersenyum penuh arti begitu melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"_Say Good bye to ur simba, chagi_ !" ucapnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri ke dalam mobil.

Plukk

Seunghyun tak menyadari jika ponsel yang sejak tadi Kyuhyun pegang terjatuh tepat di parkiran restaurant tersebut.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**Annyeong. Mianhae jika makin lama ceritanya makin jelek #deepbow**

**Balasan Review Chapter 2 :**

**Regina Moccha Leonarista**** : **Ne, tak apa. Setengah Sad setengah Happy ya ? Ne aku ngerti banget. Don't worry. Karena FF ini memang jalan ceritanya seperti itu. XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Gyuhyun Choi95** : OMO ! sepertinya jawaban chingu ada di Chapter ini. XD Ne, no worries. Kyuhyun belong to Siwon. Sankyu for ur review.

**My December Ree** : ne, emang bener. Ikatan darah selalu tak bisa terpisahkan. XD Ini sudah mulai masuk ke konflik. Dan pastinya adegan action bakalan bermunculan setelah ini. XD Sankyu for the Review.

**Rikha-Chan** : Sudah terjawab ya di chapter ini tentang Misun Ahjumma ? XD Sankyu for ur Review.

**Choi Andrew** : Oh, untuk siapa yg culik Siwon masih belum ada flash back nya dear, karena ini lebih focus ke konflik duo Choi. Jangan nyesek ne karena ini hanya awal. #hug# beberapa chapter lagi malah lebih dari ini. XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Changmin Loppie** For Chapter 1 : Ini sudah sampai Chapter 3 dear. Hehehe. Sankyu for ur review.

**Izca RizcassieYJ : **ne bener banget. Kan Siwon ngambil uang yg menjadi hak nya sendiri. Menderita ? Mianhae aku tak bisa menjamin #plakk XD Sankyu for ur review.

**WonKyuPet** : NC ? masih lama chingu XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Dewipurwanti920** : Welcome chingu ^^. Semoga saja ne. XD Sankyu for ur review.

**iloyalty 1** : Ne, sudah takdir. XD kalo buat FF Wonpa jadi pengemis gimana ya ? apa ada yg suka #digambar siwonniest# Sankyu for ur review.

**Allyna Uzumaki** : mungkin sudah takdir #plakk XD Sankyu for ur Review.

**FiWonKyu0201** : Wah ini sudah ketahuan chingu ! eothokhae ? #mondar-mandir seperti setrika# XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Kayla WonKyu **: Ne, selain konflik tentang cinta serta harta, ada juga konflik keluarga. ^^ Sankyu for ur review.

**Shin min hyo** : jinjayo ? Mianhae #deepbow. Semoga chapter ini tidak ne. ^^ Sankyu for ur review.

**Jmhyewon** : Ne ini sudah cepetkan updatenya ? mohon semangat ne, sebenarnya chapter 4 sudah ready. Semoga tak ada halangan untuk update cepet. ^^ Sankyu for ur review.

**Vira** : Jeongmal mianhae chingu, ternyata Siwon sudah ketahuan di chapter ini. Jadi mulai disini konfliknya akan sedikit berat #mungkin #plakk XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Shin jira** : no worries chingu, disini nggak ada yang jadi tumbal, kalo korban mungkin #plakk XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Wonkyufa** : Ne bener banget. Anyway ini sudah cepet kan updatenya ? ^^ Sankyu for ur review.

**Jenny** : Iya selain nama marga sama, dua-duanya kan cool abis. XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Fifi** : Welcome dear ! semoga suka dengan ceritanya. ^^ Anyway Sankyu for ur review.

**Dazzledaisy** : OMO ! siapin kipas ? blower lebih ampuh chingu XD. Chapter depan sudah terlihat siapa yang bakalan tersiksa #smirk XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Kansahamnida sudah mau baca dan untuk para readers yg sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk review. Thank you so much. #deepbow #flying kiss**

**Untuk para silent reader saya ucapan terima kasih juga karena sudah mau membca fict abal ini. ^^**

**Maaf jika alur kecepetan, ceritanya aneh, typoes, serta kepanjangan. **

**Jika terlalu panjang chapter depan akan saya kurangi.**

**Oh ya adakah yang tau Wonpa dibalik wajah kalemnya jika marah ?#abaikan XD**

**Saranghae Readersdeul. \(^_^)/**

**P.S. : Cracker sama dengan Hacker namun hanya tujuan yg berbeda. karena Wonpa Hacking untuk membantu sesama jadi aku namain Hacker. Cracker adalah orang yang menerobos atau menembus sistem komputer orang lain dengan tujuan pribadi atau demi mencari keuntungan semata.  
semoga membantu. ^^**

**~:::~ Kyuichi ~:::~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Previous Story : **

"_Hyung kajja_ !"

Brukk

Seunghyun memukul tengkuk Kyuhyun begitu Kyuhyun akan menoleh ke arahnya. Seunghyun segera mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun yang akan terjatuh ke tanah. Ia tersenyum penuh arti begitu melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"_Say Good bye to ur simba, chagi_ !" ucapnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri ke dalam mobil.

Seunghyun tak menyadari jika ponsel yang sejak tadi Kyuhyun pegang terjatuh tepat di parkiran restaurant tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Seunghyun (TOP)**

**Others : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) and ?**

**Pairing : WonKyu, SeungKyu (2hyun)**

**Rate : T (maybe M)**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Tragedy, Family etc**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), OOC, Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak sesuai EYD, GJ, Freak, Membosankan.**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**::~::~::HACKER ::~::~::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon membanting setir serta memarkirkan mobilnya asal. Perasaannya takut –sangat takut- membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Siwon menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Dan segera berlari menuju restaurant tersebut.

Kepanikan mulai menerjang hatinya, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, keringat dingin pun kini mulai bercucuran. Siwon tidak memperdulikan penampilannya kini yang berantakan. Ia membuka pintu restaurant dengan cukup kasar dan mulai mencari keberadaan baby nya. Tidak menemukan Kyuhyun disana, Siwon hendak menuju toilet pria, siapa tahu saja Kyuhyun mungkin berada disana.

Tapi sebelum Siwon berjalan menuju toilet tersebut, dirinya dihadang beberapa _security_ penjaga Restauran tersebut. Tatapan mata mencibir dan menusuk mulai dilayangkan para pengunjung restaurant pada Siwon.

"Lepaskan, aku harus mencari Kyuhyun ku." Teriaknya, ia merontah, menendang, memukul serta apapun yang dia bisa untuk membuatnya terlepas dari kungkungan dua _security_ yang menghalanginya.

Dengan kemampuan bela diri yang di milikinya, Siwon berhasil terlepas dari dua _security _tersebut. Ia melangkah dengan angkuh tanpa menghiraukan para pengunjung yang mulai membicarakan dirinya.

Sesampainya di toilet pria, Siwon membuka kasar setiap pintu yang berada di dalamnya. Umpatan demi umpatan dilontarkan kepadanya karena sikapnya yang keterlaluan.

Brakkk

"_Bastard_ apa yang kau lakukan." Teriak seorang _namja_ paru baya yang sedang BAB waktu Siwon mendobrak pintunya tanpa permisi.

Brakk

'tidak ada !' batin Siwon

Brakk

'disini juga.'

Brakkk

"Oh ada apa tampan ? kau menginginkanku." Ucap seorang _namja_ gay yang berada di bilik kamar mandi tersebut.

"Menyingkir dariku !" ucap Siwon dingin dengan nenampik tangan _namja_ gay tersebut kasar.

"Dasar jual mahal." Gerutunya pada Siwon. Namun Siwon tak peduli. Yang ia butuhkan ialah menemukan Kyuhyun nya kini. Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah tak berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun disana.

Nampak dua _security_ yang sudah di lumpuhkan Siwon tadi sudah berdiri dan hendak menghadangnya kembali. Namun dengan sedikit dorongan, Siwon membuat kedua _security_ tersebut tersungkur ke lantai. Sebelum ia menutup pintu restaurant. Siwon menghamburkan seikat uang untuk mengganti rugi atas perbuatannya.

"Ini untuk mengganti semuanya."

Blamm

Pintu restaurant tersebut tertutup, menyisahkan para pengunjung restaurant yang tercengang. Bahkan para pegawai hingga manajer restaurant nampak _shock_ akan kejadian barusan. Pengunjung restaurant tersebut mulai memunguti uang yang di hamburkan Siwon. Begitu pula para pegawai tersebut yang tak mau kalah.

Siwon menelusuri parkiran restaurant, entahlah ia merasa ia pasti menemukan sesuatu disana. Dan benar saja, matanya menangkap benda persegi panjang yang berkilau terkena sinar lampu jalan di sekitarnya.

"I-ini .." Siwon tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Siwon sangat tahu jika ponsel tersebut milik kekasihnya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menghantui kepalanya. Siwon berusaha menghalau untuk tidak terjurumus mengikuti pikiran-pikiran _negative_ yang bisa membuatnya bertindak gegabah.

Siwon meremas ponsel milik baby nya kuat, sedangkan tangan lainnya mengepal dengan keras. Sorot mata penuh emosi kini mulai keluar dari sarangnya. Siwon tak akan pernah memaafkan jika Seunghyun menyakiti Kyuhyun nya. Siwon bersumpah ia akan membunuh Seunghyun dengan tangannya sendiri jika ia berani menyakiti atau sekedar menyentuh kekasihnya.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan menyesal karena berani menyeret Kyuhyunku ke dalam masalah ini Choi Seunghyun." Ucapnya penuh nada penekanan. Nafasnya memburu, serta bibirnya mengatup rapat, menghalau kata-kata serta mungkin isakan yang akan segera keluar.

Salah besar Seunghyun jika membangunkan monster yang selama ini tertidur dalam diri Siwon. Sekali saja Seunghyun menyakiti baby nya. Siwon tak tanggung-tanggung menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin sekalipun jika memang itu dibutuhkan.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

Di sebuah Villa yang terletak tersembunyi di daerah Seoul, nampak seorang _namja_ berwajah stoic memarkirkan mobil Audy nya di halaman. Seorang _namja_ berjas hitam berlari dan membukakan pintu untuk sosok yang berkedudukan tinggi yang akan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Selamat malam tuan !" ucap _namja_ berjas hitam yang merupakan salah satu anak buah yang dimiliki _namja_ berwajah stoic tersebut.

Tanpa menjawab sapaan dari anak buahnya. Seunghyun –namja berwajah stoic- melangkah menuju jok belakang mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat sesosok namja cantik yang tak sadarkan diri di mobilnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Seunghyun mengangkat tubuh tak sadarkan diri tersebut dan mulai melangkah memasuki Villa nya.

"Biar saya yang membawanya tuan." Tawar salah satu anak buahnya untuk membantu bos mereka.

"Tidak perlu. Kalian urus saja mobilku dan segera beritahu Kris untuk segera menghubungiku." Ucap Seunghyun sebelum memasuki pintu utama Villa megah tersebut.

Anak buah lainnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu, membukakan pintu untuk Seunghyun lalu segera melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan bos nya. Seunghyun memang mempunyai banyak rumah serta Villa di Korea bahkan di Negara lainnya. Ia juga menyewa beberapa _body guard_ yang terlatih untuk menjaga semua Villa miliknya atau hanya sekedar mengurusnya agar tetap terawat.

Khusus Villa ini serta Manshion yang di tinggali ibunya, Seunghyun menyewa beberapa body guard khusus yang terlatih. Demi menjaga hartanya yang paling penting di dunia.

Seunghyun terus melangkah dengan Kyuhyun –namja cantik- yang tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan ala bridal nya. Senyumanpun tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

Pintu kamar Villa tersebut terbuka setelah anak buahnya tersebut membukakan untuknya.

"Tutup pintunya !" perintah Seunghyun. Dengan cepat anak buahnya tersebut melaksanakan perintah bos nya.

Seunghyun membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat perlahan, seolah-olah Kyuhyun kini sedang tertidur –bukan pingsan- dan mungkin akan terbangun jika satu gerakan yang salah dibuatnya akan membuat _Princess_ Kyuhyun membuka mata.

Seunghyun menelusuri wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengan tangan besarnya.

"Kulitmu begitu lembut Kyunie. Sangat lembut. !" ucapnya. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Seunghyun kini mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

5 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Drrttt drttt

"_Shit_ !" umpatnya begitu merasakan ponselnya berdering di saku jas yang dipakainya.

Dengan cepat Seunghyun mendaratkan kecupan kilat di kening Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia keluar untuk menerima panggilan teleponnya.

"Jaga pintu kamar ini. Dan pastikan _namja_ yang berada di dalamnya tidak pergi kemanapun." Ucapnya pada anak buahnya yang berdiri di depan kamar utama Villa tersebut.

"Baik !" jawab anak buahnya tegas.

"Yeoboseo !" ucap Seunghyun setelah beberapa langkah menjauh dari kamar yang dihuni oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong sajangnim. Ada perlu apa sajangnim menyuruhku menghubungi sajangmin."_ Tanya Kris dari seberang.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa bajingan yang mengambil uangku. Sebentar lagi orang suruhanku akan menemuimu. Aku minta kau segera membawanya ke hadapanku dalam keadaan hidup atau mati." Ucap Seunghyun menyeringgai. Melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel Kyuhyun tadi, membuat Seunghyun yakin jika Kyuhyun mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Siwon.

"_Baik sajangnim !"_ ucap Kris sebelum Seunghyun memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau bersenang-senang setelah mencuri uangku. Choi Siwon !" gumamnya tanpa mengurangi seringgaian yang tersungging pada bibirnya.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

Siwon segera bersembunyi di rumah yang sudah dibangunnya dengan diam-diam, setelah membereskan beberapa bukti yang berada di apartemen lamanya.

Siwon menatap foto Kyuhyun yang terbingkai dengan rapi pada pigura yang berada di meja ruangan kerjanya.

"Tunggulah _hyung_ Kyu ! _Hyung_ tak akan membiarkan si berengsek itu menyakitimu." Ucap Siwon penuh penekanan.

Siwon mulai mengetikan beberapa huruf serta angka yang ada pada _tuts Keyboard_ di hadapannya. Ia mencoba mencari beberapa informasi serta teman-teman Seunghyun untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tak lupa juga Siwon memperbaiki system kinerja keamanannya pada setiap _hardware_ serta _software_ agar posisinya tak diketaui oleh peretas – peretas yang disewa Seunghyun untuk mencari tahu keberadaannya.

Siwon sungguh yakin dan amat sangat yakin jika Seunghyun memakai Kyuhyun untuk memancing kemunculannya. Namun tanpa Siwon tahu jika Seunghyun memiliki maksud lain dalam melibatkan Kyuhyun ke masalah ini.

"_Shit_ !" umpat Siwon yang tak berhasil melacak keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau memulai perang denganku Choi Seunghyun." Gumam Siwon dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Mungkin sebagian orang yang mengenal Siwon, menganggapnya jika ia adalah orang yang lemah lembut, sabar dan sangat menyukai kedamaian. Namun dibalik wajah datar dan sikap ramah serta murah hatinya, terdapat sebuah monster yang mengerikan jika menyangkut baby nya.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

"_Eomma kajja_ kita sarapan terlebih dahulu." Ucap Seunghyun pada Misun dengan sangat lembut.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Misun tidur di kediamannya. Senyuman terpancar terus dari sudut bibir Seunghyun, ia merasa begitu bahagia, _eomma_ yang selama dua tahun tak bisa tinggal satu atap dengannya kini mulai bisa bersama-sama lagi. Belum lagi Kyuhyun yang kini berada di genggamannya.

"Kau tahu dimana rumah Kyuhyun ?" Tanya Misun tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Seunghyun.

Seunghyun nampak berpikir jawaban apa yang tepat untuk diberikan pada sang _eomma_.

"Aniya _eomma_, tapi Kyuhyun kemarin menghubungiku jika akhir-akhir ini dia akan jarang mengunjungi _eomma_ karena dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya." Dusta Seunghyun. Biarlah ia menjadi pendosa karena membohongi sang _eomma_. Karena memang untuk saat ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa ditemui. Seunghyun tak mau membuatnya khawatir tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Si Yuan. Maksudku Siwon-ssi." Tanya Misun kembali.

Seunghyun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa dengan tiba-tiba _eomma_ nya bertanya tentang Siwon, sejak kapan _eomma_ nya mengenal Siwon, atau Siwon telah dekat dengan _eomma_ nya tanpa sepengetahuan Seunghyun. Mungkin Kris nanti harus menjelaskan secara detail padanya.

"Maaf _eomma_, Seunghyun tidak tahu !" jawab Seunghyun datar. _Mood_ yang tadinya baik kini berubah seketika, hanya karena sang _eomma_ menyebut nama Choi Siwon.

Acara sarapan di kediaman Manshion Seunghyun berlangsung tanpa suara, kesunyian melanda ruangan makan tersebut, hanya dentingan garpu, sendok serta suara langkah kaki para maid yang sibuk menyajikan makanan untuk majikannya.

Seunghyun mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang berada di meja makan.

"Seunghyun berangkat dulu _eomma_ !" ucapnya kemudian beranjak dari kursinya mengitari meja dan mencium kening ibunya. Misun tak menolak namun juga tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Melihat itu, Seunghyun nampak kecewa. Ia sungguh berharap jika Misun memberikan respon padanya, menjawab 'hati-hati di jalan' namun sepertinya Seunghyun harus menelan ludah dalam-dalam. _Eomma_ nya tak jauh berbeda sejak kematian sang _appa_. Seunghyun hanya tersenyum kecut melihat sang _eomma_.

Sementara di sebuah kamar mewah, nampak _namja_ manis sedang mengeliat dalam tidurnya, matanya mengerjap – ngerjap demi membiasakan sinar yang ada di dalam ruangan. Alisnya bertautan begitu menyadari jika ruangan tersebut sangat asing baginya.

"Ak-aku dimana ini ?" ucapnya terbata. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, mencari sebuah pintu, setelah matanya menemukan pintu yang terbagi menjadi dua yang sangat besar serta pahatan ala Eropa yang begitu mewah, dengan cepat ia melangkah ke arahnya.

Ceklek ceklek ceklek

Ia semakin terkejut karena ternyata pintu tersebut telah terkunci, merasa bingung dan juga takut, ia mencoba mengedor-gedor pintu tersebut. Bahkan ia mencoba mendobrak pintu tersebut.

Brakk

Brakk

"SIAPAPUN DILUAR TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA. !" teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

Brakk

Brakk

"BUKA PINTUNYA !" teriaknya kembali. Ia sudah berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut namun sayang kekuatannya tak cukup besar untuk menumbangkan pintu yang terlihat mahal tersebut.

Otaknya berusaha mengingat hal terkahir kali sebelum ia berada di ruangan ini. Ia sangat ingat betul ketika ia kemarin makan malam dengan Seunghyun, lalu mereka hendak pulang dan ketika ia akan berbalik menghadap Seunghyun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul tengkuknya.

"Apa Seunghyun _hyung_ pelakunya ? ataukah Seunghyun _hyung_ juga diculik mengingat ia sangat kaya dan mungkin ada seseorang yang ingin menguras hartanya." Gumamnya sendiri. Namja manis tersebut berusaha untuk selalu berpikir positif. Tak mungkin jika orang sebaik Seunghyun melakukan semua ini. Lagi pula ia tak merasa mempunyai musuh ataupun dendam pada Seunghyun.

Namun lagi-lagi otaknya dipaksa untuk melihat realita, jika ia sedang diculik, tidak mungkin ia ditempatkan di ruangan semewah ini. Seharusnya ia di sekap, di sebuah gudang tua yang gelap dan kotor.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi !" rancaunya. Kyuhyun –_namja_ manis tersebut- merogoh saku celananya untuk menghubungi Siwon, namun lagi-lagi kesialan menimpa dirinya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan ponselnya.

Apapun yang terjadi itu merupakan sesuatu yang buruk bagi Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa berpikir untuk mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya. Ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Namun menangis pula tak ada gunanya. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang bagaimana bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan segera menghubungi Siwon nya. Ia sangat yakin jika Siwon pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Di lain tempat Seunghyun nampak berpikir keras setelah mendapat telepon dari salah satu anak buahnya jika Kyuhyun telah sadar. Karena terlalu bahagia, ia melupakan apa yang harus dikatakan nanti pada Kyuhyun. Seunghyun kembali mendial seseorang dan memberi perintah padanya.

"Beri ia sarapan yang dia inginkan, jangan sampai dia sakit dan jangan sampai dia kabur dari sana. Jika tidak nyawa kalian yang menjadi taruhannya."

Pipp

Kris yang sedang mengemudi untuk tuannya nampak bingung mendengar percakapan Seunghyun. Kris sangat ingin tahu 'dia' siapa yang dimaksud Seunghyun. Apa tuannya telah berhasil menemukan siapa Hacker tersebut ?.

Tentu saja Kris belum tahu siapa Hacker tersebut karena kemarin orang suruhan Seunghyun tak jadi menemuinya untuk memeberitahu Kris, tentu itu karena perintah Seunghyun agar jangan dulu memberitahu Kris.

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Seunghyun dan Kris, terdapat sebuah mobil Audy hitam dengan frame kaca yang begitu gelap hingga tak ada yang bisa melihat pengemudi yang berada di dalamnya. Mobil tersebut telah mengikuti Seunghyun sejak dari rumah.

Siwon –pemuda tersebut- nampak serius memandang mobil Lamborghini yang tengah melaju dihadapannya. Ia kini tengah mengikuti Seunghyun. Siwon rela menunggu Seunghyun keluar dari kantor, ke restaurant serta mengikuti Seunghyun hingga ke sebuah hotel yang mungkin menjadi tempat Seunghyun untuk _meeting_ bersama klien.

Seunghyun nampak duduk dengan seorang _namja_ paru baya yang menurut Siwon berasal dari Eropa. Terlihat dari ciri fisiknya dengan rambutnya yang pirang serta pupil matanya yang berwarna hijau.

Siwon mendekap mulut seorang pelayan yang akan mengantarkan makan malam Seunghyun ke mejanya. Ia menyeret pelayan tersebut ke toilet setelah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Beruntung pakaian pelayan tersebut sangan pas ditubuhnya, ia segera memakai topi serta kumis tipis palsu dan mendorong troli makanan tersebut ke meja Seunghyun.

"Ini makanannya tuan !" ucap Siwon, ia menundukan wajahnya sedalam mungkin agar tak ketahuan oleh mereka. Siwon tersenyum melihat ponsel Seunghyun yang tergeletak di meja. Siwon sengaja menjatuhkan minuman yang dipesan Seunghyun di meja, hingga tumpah mengotori celana Seunghyun.

"Ah _Mianhae_ tuan. Saya tidak sengaja." Ucap Siwon penuh hormat. Kris yang melihat Tuannya mulai geram, segera beranjak dari kursinya dan membantu tuannya membersihkan celananya yang basah.

Klien Seunghyun tersebut juga nampak sibuk memperhatikan Seunghyun yang kini sibuk membersihkan celananya. Siwon segera membersihkan mejanya, namun rencana Siwon tak berhenti disitu saja, ia sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel Seunghyun hingga _casing_ nya terbuka di lantai.

"Mianhae tuan. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja." Ucap Siwon. Seunghyun ingin meledak saat ini juga, namun di hadapannya kini ada Klien yang sangat penting demi kelangsungan bisnisnya. Dan ia tak mau memberikan kesan _negative_ pada Klien tersebut. Maka Seunghyun hanya bisa memberi _deathglare_ pada Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa !" ucap Seunghyun datar sambil memaksa menarik sudut bibirnya agar tercipta sebuah senyuman.

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Seunghyun, dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel milik Seunghyun yang terjatuh di lantai, menempelkan sebuah _chip_ ke dalam ponsel Seunghyun dan segera menutup _casing_ ponsel Seunghyun agar tidak ketahuan.

"Sekali lagi _mianhae_ tuan,_ Jeongmal Mianhae_." Ucap Siwon sambil membungkukan badannya. Ia kembali meletakan ponsel Seunghyun di meja setelah memungutnya dari lantai.

Siwon segera mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar dari hotel bintang lima tersebut. Ia kembali ke mobilnya. Ia mengambil sebuah tablet dan segera mengaktifkan _chip_ nya. Dengan begini Siwon bisa mendengar setiap pembicaraan Seunghyun pada siapapun melalui ponselnya.

Siwon memasang _headset_ yang terhubung ke tabletnya dan mulai menguping pembicaraan Seunghyun. Ia merasa bosan mendengar coletehan Seunghyun yang ingin membuatnya muntah.

"**Ok Thank you so much sir. i hope our cooperation will be successful."**

Sepertinya acara _meeting_ Seunghyun sudah selesai. Mungkin setelah ini Seunghyun akan keluar dari hotel dan menemui Kyuhyun. Karena seharian ini Siwon tak mendapatkan info yang mengarah ke keberadaan baby nya.

Tanda merah mulai berkedip-kedip di layar tablet miliknya itu, menandakan jika kini Seunghyun mendapatkan sebuah panggilan. Siwon tak bisa melacak nomer tersebut karena _chip_ nya tidak difungsinya untuk itu, namun selama Seunghyun membawa ponselnya dan berada tak jauh darinya, Siwon bisa dengan muda mendengar pembicaraan serta tahu dimana keberadaan Seunghyun.

Siwon mulai membuka pembungkus _hamburger_ yang tadi ia pesan sebelum keluar restaurant. Siwon sampai melewatkan makan siang serta hampir melupakan makan malamnya karena terlalu fokus menguntit Seunghyun demi mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Seunghyun yang kini sedang melangkah keluar dari restaurant yang ada di hotel, nampak terkejut dengan panggilan dari salah satu anak buahnya yang menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Kau duluan saja ! aku harus ke toilet terlebih dahulu." Perintah Seunghyun pada Kris. Kris hanya bisa menurut dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Di dalam toilet Seunghyun segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya ada apa !" ucap Seunghyun ketus.

"…."

"APA KAU BILANG KYUHYUN PINGSAN. DIA SAMA SEKALI TAK MENYENTUH MAKANANNYA ? LALU UNTUK APA AKU MENYURUH KALIAN MENJAGANYA HAH ?" teriak Seunghyun penuh amarah. Beruntung toilet pria tersebut dalam keadaan sepi. Karena jika tidak mungkin orang yang melihatnya lari terbirit-birit melihat Seunghyun yang kini berwujud monster (?) sedang marah-marah tak jelas dengan ponselnya.

"…."

"Aku akan segera kesana."

Pipp

Seunghyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan segera bergegas menuju area parkiran. Seunghyun sampai di parkiran dengan nafas memburu. Kris sampai bingung, apa yang terjadi pada tuannya, ia menangkap amarah dalam wajah Seunghyun, terlebih lagi ia melihat langkah kaki Seunghyun yang tergesa menuju ke mobilnya.

"Keluarlah, aku akan pulang sendiri. Kau cari taxi untuk pulang ke rumah." Kris segera menuruti perintah atasannya. Meski ia sedikit bingung bahkan sangat bingung sekarang.

Kris melihat Seunghyun yang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan asal serta dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi tentunya, melihat aspal jalan yang sampai membekas roda mobil Seunghyun ketika berbelok ke jalan raya.

Sementara disisi lain Siwon begitu terkejut mendengar pembicaraan Seunghyun, _hamburger_ yang berada di tangannya terjatuh seketika. Perasaannya kalut, otaknya dipenuhi oleh keadaan Kyuhyun.

Melihat mobil Seunghyun yang melaju dengan cepat keluar dari parkiran, Siwon segera mengikutinya. Kedua tangannya menggemggam kemudi dengan sangat erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kau akan membayar semuanya Choi Seunghyun." Gumam Siwon sambil menahan nafasnya agar amarahnya tak segera meledak.

Baginya membuat Kyuhyun sakit ataupun terluka adalah haram hukumnya. Dan siapa saja yang berani melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun nya. Siwon akan pastikan mereka akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang melebihi perbuatannya.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Annyeong. Mianhae jika tak ada wonkyu moment di chapter ini, karena FF ini mengedepankan konflik yang sedang mencapai klimaks #duag

Pasti sudah tau kan siapa yg bakalan teraniaya di FF ini ? #smirk

Sekali lagi Jeongmal Mianhae. #deep bow

* * *

**Balasan Review Chapter 3 :**

KyunieMin94 : Ini sudah dilanjut. ^^ Sankyu for ur review.

WonKyuPet : NC, makin dekat kok chingu, don't worry. XD Sankyu for ur review.

Dazzledaisy : Seunghyun tidak melakukan apapun kok chingu, Cuma nyulik Kyuhyun saja #plakk XD Sankyu for ur review.

FiWonKyu0201 : Siwon nggak pabbo kok, malah dia pinter banget. Sudah terbukti kan di chapter ini ? hehehe :D Sankyu for ur review.

Choi Andrew : Benarkah ? karena aku tak tau apa yg harus kulakukan untuk membalas kalian yg sudah berbaik review FF abal ini. ^^. So pantengin terus ok chapter selanjutnya bakalan lebih dari ini. XD Thank's dear ^^. Sankyu for ur review.

Desviana407 : OMO, relax saja chingu, hehehe Sankyu for ur review.

Changmin loppie : TOP sebenarnya nggak jahat loh #plakk Ne ini sudah update. Sankyu for ur review.

Izca RizcassieYJ : Hahaha, diambil saja tadi chingu kan kalau sekarang sudah di pungut Siwon. Rejeki hilang deh. XD Sankyu for ur review.

Kayla WonKyu : Nggak kok, setiap orang pada dasarnya baik, Cuma cara meluapkan amarahnya saja yg salah. #plakk ^_^V. Sankyu for ur review.

Allyna Kyuzumaki : Iya, makanya kajja kita demo ke Seunghyun. XD. Sankyu for ur review.

Gyuhyun Choi95 : Aduh review-an chingu bener-bener sesuatu deh. XD Selalu ngakak setiap kali baca. XD. Nggak lama kan update nya dan chapter ini nggak pendek kan ? Ok Sankyu for ur review.

Baekhyunniewife : welcome dear. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ne. Sankyu for ur review.

Rikha-chan : Babykyu baik-baik saja. no worries :) sankyu for ur review.

Wonkyufa : Hahaha ini sudah lanjut dear. ^^ Sankyu for ur review.

Shin jira : Ne, no worries, Won sudah mulai bergerak :D Sankyu for ur review.

Vira : Aduh chingu, kau selalu membuatku speechless. Tebakanmu selalu benar XD. #gigit Kyuhyun XD. Sankyu for ur review.

Jmhyewon : Kyaaa ice cream saja mau ? aku nggak seberapa suka gorengan. Ice cream coklat saja #plakkk ngelunjak XD. Sankyu for ur review.

Gaemgyu40 : Gomawo ne. Ini sudah lanjut. Sankyu for ur review.

Wonnie : Chapter nya ? Masih lama mungkin ini saja belum termasuk pembalasan dendam Won nanti. ^^. Sankyu for ur review.

Evil kyu : Iya, semoga saja #do'a bersama XD. Sankyu for ur review.

Iloyalty1 : Kan Won pintar jadi bisa cari uang dengan mudah. Hehehe Sankyu for ur review.

Shin min hyo : Ne, thank's sudah mau menunggu. ^^ Sankyu for ur review.

Kyunie : Ne, don't worry :) . Sankyu for ur review.

Kyui-Chan : Yup bener banget. Sankyu for ur review.

PrinceCho31 : Ne mereka bukan saudara. ^^ Sankyu for ur review.

Fifi : Ini sudah dilanjut dear. Semoga suka chapter ini :D. And Sankyu for ur review.

Adakah yang tertinggal ? semoga tidak. ^^

* * *

Oh ya aku cuma kasih tau jika Chapter depan itu special untuk para chingudeul yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review. Semoga Chapter depan kalian semua suka. Sebenarnya aku sudah ngetik. Aisshh, Aku jadi tak sabar buat post. XD

Sekali lagi Thank you so much atas review nya. Saya tak tau harus bagaimana untuk membalas kebaikan kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review di FF abal ini. Saya hanya bisa membalasnya dengan kalimat-kalimat singkat saja. ^^

I wanna say :

_**dansik chukje il chukha hamnida**_

_**Mianhae jika ada salah kata. Serta perkataan saya yang membuat anda semua sakit hati. Jeongmal Mianhae.**_

_**Mari memulai semuanya dari nol kembali.**_

_**Saranghae readersdeul. ^^**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Previous Chapter :**

"Kau akan membayar semuanya Choi Seunghyun." Gumam Siwon sambil menahan nafasnya agar amarahnya tak segera meledak.

Baginya membuat Kyuhyun sakit ataupun terluka adalah haram hukumnya. Dan siapa saja yang berani melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun nya. Siwon akan pastikan mereka akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang melebihi perbuatannya.

.

* * *

**Chast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Seunghyun (TOP)**

**Others : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) and ?**

**Pairing : WonKyu, SeungKyu (2hyun)**

**Rate : T (maybe M)**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Tragedy, Family etc**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), OOC, Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak sesuai EYD, GJ, Freak, Membosankan.**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**::~::~:: HACKER ::~::~::**

.

.

.

Siwon terus mengikuti mobil Seunghyun hingga mobil tersebut memasuki sebuah Villa elit di wilayah bagian Seoul. Siwon menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari Villa tersebut. Matanya menatap lekat para _namja_ kekar berjas hitam yang mengelilingi Villa mewah itu.

"Tunggulah _hyung_ baby !" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Siwon mengambil beberapa alat yang nantinya mungkin ia butuhkan ke dalam tas ransel kecil yang berada di punggungnya. Nampak kini penampilan Siwon terlihat begitu gelap. Mengingat, celana jeans , jaket kulit, serta topi yang berwarna hitam melekat pada setiap anggota tubuhnya, tak lupa kaca mata hitam yang sudah bertengger di wajahnya.

Siwon mengambil langkah cepat tanpa suara mendekati gerbang Villa tersebut. Ia mengambil sebuah alat _Anchor Rope_ modern dan segera menembakan alat tersebut ke sisi kanan pagar yang berada di luar jangkauan para penjaga. Siwon kemudian memanjatnya. Ia memasukan kembali alat tersebut setelah melepasnya lalu melangkah tanpa suara ke dalam Villa megah tersebut.

Setelah berhasil memasuki Villa, Siwon berjalan mengendap-endap dengan sesekali menengok ke arah kiri dan kenan untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Siwon segera bersembunyi di bilik ruangan begitu melihat dua orang penjaga yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kasihan _namja_ tersebut. Sejak tadi ia terus berteriak ingin dikeluarkan begitu ada seseorang yang berhasil menggagalkan rencana kaburnya." Ucap salah satu penjaga yang mempunyai kulit sewarna Tan.

"Ne, sebenarnya siapa dia? kenapa Tuan Choi menyekapnya disini." Sahut _namja_ yang berjalan disampingnya.

"_Molla_ ! namun aku kasihan pada _namja_ tersebut. Kelihatannya dia orang baik-baik !" ujar _namja_ Tan itu lagi.

Siwon segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya begitu melihat dua penjaga tadi sudah berbelok ke ruangan lainnya.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya mendengarkan pembicaraan para penjaga tadi. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh Choi Seunghyun saat ini karena berani membuat baby nya seperti itu.

Siwon melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke arah para penjaga tadi melewatinya. Siwon yakin jika para penjaga tersebut telah kembali dari tempat dimana Kyuhyun di sekap.

Baru beberapa langkah, Siwon dikejutkan oleh seorang _namja_ berbaju putih yang keluar dari sebuah pintu dan tak lama setelah itu Choi Seunghyun pun keluar dari ruangan yang sama. Siwon kembali memundurkan langkahnya mencari tempat persembunyian lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok ?" Tanya Seunghyun begitu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Namun karena tubuhnya tak mendapat nutrisi seharian penuh, mengakibatkan ia lemas dan pingsan. Saya harap tuan bisa membujuknya untuk makan meskipun cuma beberapa suap. Supaya ia masih mempunyai energi untuk beraktivitas." Terang dokter tersebut. Kyuhyun memang tidak memakan makanan yang diberikan anak buah Seunghyun sejak tadi pagi, belum lagi tubuhnya yang memang kurang sehat membuatnya drop hingga pingsan. Hingga dokter tersebut menginfus Kyuhyun agar tubuhnya masih bisa mendapatkan nutrisi meski tanpa melalui makanan.

"_Kansahamnida uisa_ !" ucap Seunghyun.

"Oh ya, beri dia vitamin ini agar tubuhnya menjadi lebih segar. Daya tahan tubuhnya turun drastis saat ini. Jadi usahakan untuk terus menjaga pola makannya." Ucap Dokter tersebut sebelum pergi meninggalkan Seunghyun.

Seunghyun memasuki kamar Kyuhyun kembali, seketika itu pula Siwon keluar dari tempatnya. Ia mencoba mencari cara untuk membawa Kyuhyun pergi malam ini juga. Ia sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun nya. Bahkan selama tinggal bersama Siwon, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah drop seperti ini. Karena dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, Siwon selalu menjaga kesehatan baby nya. Jika Kyuhyun sakit, Siwon jauh merasakan lebih sakit dari pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon kini mengitari Villa Seunghyun dengan diam-diam, memastikan jalan keluar setelah semuanya aman. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Para penjaga Seunghyun banyak yang sudah bergelung dengan mimpinya dan hanya sebagian saja yang telah berjaga di titik-titik tertentu.

Selesai memastikan jalur yang aman untuk membawa Kyuhyun kabur dari Villa ini, sekarang tugas Siwon adalah bagaimana membuat Seunghyun untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon menyeringgai begitu matanya menangkap _Fire Alarm System_ yang melekat di dinding dimana kini ia berada. Dengan sekali pukul, kaca yang melindungi tombol tersebut pecah dan Siwon segera menyalakan tombol tersebut.

Kringgg

Bunyi yang dihasilkan dari alat pendeteksi kebakaran tersebut, dengan cepat para penjaga Seunghyun bangun seketika dan berlari dengan kepanikan melanda mereka. Seunghyun yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi terduduk dengan kepala yang berada di ranjang Kyuhyun berbaring kini mulai membuka matanya.

Suara alat pendeteksi kebakaran tersebut sangat keras, hingga membuat _System Sprinkler _dalam Villa tersebut bereaksi. Villa Seunghyun yang telah dilengkapi dengan _Dry Riser System _membuat setiap ruangan yang terpasang alat ini basah karena air yang terus keluar tanpa henti dari _Head Sprinkler _yang melekat di langit-langit setiap ruangan dalam Villa, termasuk juga ruangan yang dihuni Kyuhyun.

Seunghyun mencium kening Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, memastikan dimana letak terjadinya kebakaran. Sejak tadi Seunghyun menunggu Kyuhyun tersadar dari pingsan nya namun sampai sekarang Kyuhyun tak juga sadar hingga membuatnya ketiduran.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah sadar sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, namun ia mamaksa untuk tetap memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun berpikir jika ia berpura-pura untuk tetap pingsan maka ia akan menemukan sebuah jawaban nantinya. Namun nihil, Seunghyun sama sekali tak berkata sepatah katapun. Dia hanya memandang Kyuhyun lekat sambil sesekali mendaratkan kecupan di punggung tangan Kyuhyun selama dirinya menunggu Kyuhyun tersadar dari tidur.

"Ada apa ini ?" Tanya Seunghyun begitu ia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan menghampiri salah satu pengawalnya yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Villa nya.

"Ada kebakaran tuan. Kami sedang mencari dimana kebakaran tersebut terjadi." Ucap penjaga tersebut.

"Cepat bereskan masalah ini !" perintahnya dengan nada dingin.

Siwon yang melihat dari jendela ruangan dimana Seunghyun sedang berbicara dengan salah satu penjaga, mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kamar Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh ke belakang memastikan jika tak ada yang melihatnya masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun berada.

Ceklek

Siwon tersenyum begitu melihat kamar tersebut tidak terkunci. Kemudian segera melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengagetkan baby nya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang hendak turun dari ranjangnya untuk memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk kabur, segera mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka.

'Sial, kenapa ia cepat sekali kembali !' batin Kyuhyun dan mulai melakukan acara pura-pura tidurnya kembali.

Siwon menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu, ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lembut, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas untuk menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya pada _namja_ yang tengah memejamkan matanya kini.

Sementara Kyuhyun kini mengumpat dalam hati. 'Tsk berani-beraninya dia mencium bibirku. Jika Siwon _hyung_ tahu kau pasti mati di tangannya.'

Siwon yang tak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun kini mulai mengangkat tubuh tersebut ke pundaknya.

"Kita akan segera keluar baby !" ucapnya setelah berhasil menyamankan posisi Kyuhyun yang kini di gendongnya ala karung beras.

DEG

Kyuhyun dengan segera membuka matanya begitu mengetahui jika suara tersebut milik _namjachingu_ nya.

"Siwon _hyung_ !" ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun, segera menurunkan babynya.

"Kyu kau sudah sadar ?" ucap Siwon sambil menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk merespon ucapan Siwon.

"Aku hanya pura-pura tidur tadi agar aku bisa kabur dari sini, tapi _hyung_ bagaimana bisa kau …"

"Ssstt !" ucap Siwon memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir ramnum tersebut.

"_Kajja_ kita harus segera keluar dari sini sebelum Seunghyun menyadari keanehan ini !" ucap Siwon dan segera membuka jendela balkon kamar Kyuhyun yang terkunci dengan alat cangih yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Baby _Kajja_ !" ucap Siwon menyuruh baby nya untuk segera menghampirinya, namun Kyuhyun malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Eunggg ! _hyung_ bantu aku !" ucap Kyuhyun yang kini berusaha mendorong lemari yang terletak di ruangannya.

"Untuk apa kau mendorong lemari itu baby ?" Tanya Siwon.

"Setidaknya dengan begini akan sedikit membuat mereka lebih lama menemukan kita." Ucapnya. Siwon segera membantu Kyuhyun mendorong lemari tersebut ke belakang pintu sehingga pintu tersebut akan sulit terbuka.

"Kau memang pintar baby !" ucap Siwon sambil mengacak surai coklat Kyuhyun.

"Aku belajar darimu _hyung_ !" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nyengir lebar.

"_Kajja_ !" Akhirnya mereka segera kabur melalui balkon kamar Kyuhyun, Siwon menggunakan _Anchor Rope_ kembali untuk turun.

"_Hyung_ !" ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa ngeri jika turun dari balkon menggunakan sebuah _Anchor Rope_. Seolah mengerti isi pikiran Kyuhyun, Siwon bersimpuh di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan membelakanginya.

"Naiklah baby !" ucap Siwon yang menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Tapi.."

"Cepat baby kita tidak punya banyak waktu !"

Brakk

Brakk

Terdengar bunyi gedoran (?) pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun akhirnya menaiki punggung Siwon, mengeratkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon serta pelukan kakinya yang kini melingkar di perut Siwon.

"Berpegangan yang kuat !" ucapnya sebelum menuruni balkon tersebut.

Siwon dengan sangat hati-hati dan cepat menuruni balkon tempat Kyuhyun disekap. Kakinya sedikit demi sedikit merayap di dinding dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang tali tersebut erat. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya dan mengeratkan pegangannya di tubuh Siwon agar tidak terjatuh.

Hupp

"Baby buka matamu !" ucap Siwon setelah kakinya telah menapak di tanah.

Brakkk

Bunyi yang sangat keras ditangkap indera pendengaran Siwon begitu kakinya berpijak di tanah.

"Itu mereka !" teriak salah satu pengawal Seunghyun yang melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah berlari di halaman Villa tersebut.

.

**Flash Back **

Seunghyun sudah tahu jika terdapat hal yang janggal mengenai bunyi alarm kebakaran tadi. Pengawalnya telah memeriksa jika tak ada asap ataupun api sama sekali, dan dugaannya benar ketika alarm pendeteksi kebarakan di dekat ruang monitor telah dirusak.

Dengan cepat Seunghyun berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun, ketika ia sampai di depan kamarnya, ia segera membuka pintu kamar tersebut, namun karena tak bisa terbuka, Seunghyun merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil kunci ruangan itu. Dahinya mengernyit bingung begitu menyadari jika pintu tersebut tak terkunci sama sekali.

"PENGAWAL !" teriak Seunghyun dengan cukup keras, hingga sekitar 10 namja berjas hitam berlari menghampirinya.

"Cepat dobrak pintu ini !" perintahnya.

Dengan cepat para pengawal tersebut berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut, nampak mereka sedikit kesusahan, namun setelah beberapa menit pintu tersebut berhasil terbuka. Seunghyun segera mendorong pengawal yang menghalangi jalannya dan bergegas memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sial !" umpatnya begitu menyadari jika tak ada seorangpun disana.

"CEPAT CARI MEREKA, AKU YAKIN KYUHYUN TAK LARI SENDIRIAN !" teriaknya memerintah semua pengawalnya.

"TUNGGU !" seru Seunghyun hingga membuat semua pengawalnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bawa orang yang membantu Kyuhyun kabur dari sini, entah dalam keadaan mati ataupun hidup. Tapi jangan pernah kalian sakiti Kyuhyun Ku !" ucap Seunghyun dengan nada yang penuh penekanan.

**End Of Flash Back**

.

"ITU MEREKA !" teriak salah satu pengawal Seunghyun yang melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah berlari di halaman Villa tersebut.

Dengan cepat Seunghyun berlari ke arah pengawal yang berteriak tadi. Seunghyun mengepalkan tangannya begitu matanya menangkap Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari dengan seorang _namja_ dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Bunuh _namja_ itu dan bawa Kyuhyun kepadaku !" ucap Seunghyun menyeringgai.

"BAIK !" jawab para pengawal Seunghyun serempak.

Siwon yang kini sudah mencapai pagar utama Villa Seunghyun segera melumpuhkan beberapa penjaga Seunghyun dengan beberapa kali pukul, tak jarang Kyuhyun turut membantunya dengan melayangkan pukulan tinjunya. Meski kemampuan Kyuhyun tak sehebat Siwon namun setidaknya dengan begini Kyuhyun bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan tak telalu bergantung pada Siwon.

"Dari mana kau mempelajarinya baby ?" tanya Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada para musuhnya, sesekali ia melirik Kyuhyun yang juga berkelahi di sampingnya.

"Tentu dari _namjachingu_ ku yang tampan ini kan ?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Siwon setelah berhasil menumbangkan lawannya dengan menendang daerah 'privat' sang musuh.

Siwon hanya tersenyum di tengah-tengah pertarungannya, matanya melebar begitu menangkap seseorang yang hendak memukul Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Brukkk

"Masih ceroboh eoh ?" ucap Siwon setelah memukul perut pengawal yang hendak menyerang Kyuhyun tadi hingga pingsan.

"Aku kan tidak sehebat dirimu !" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya menanggapi perkataan Siwon.

"ITU MEREKA CEPAT TANGKAP !"

Siwon segera menarik Kyuhyun untuk berlari ke mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari Villa Seunghyun.

"Cepat ambil mobil !" teriak salah satu namja yang melihat Kyuhyun kabur dengan menggunakan mobil.

"Lebih cepat lagi, kita tak boleh kehilangan mereka !" ucap salah satu pengawal yang memimpin para bawahannya.

Kini Siwon dan para pengawal Seunghyun terlibat aksi kejar-kejaran di jalan raya. Beruntung kondisi jalan raya yang kini sedang sepi karena sudah pukul 00.30 dini hari.

"_Hyung_ mereka semakin banyak !" panik Kyuhyun yang kini sedang melihat banyak mobil sedan hitam yang sedang mengejarnya.

Seunghyun sendiri tak mau tinggal diam, ia juga terlibat dalam aksi pengejaran. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan bagi Seunghyun, seolah-olah kini ia sedang bermain dalam film_ Fast and Furious _favoritnya.

Siwon semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya, otaknya terus berpikir kemana ia akan membawa Kyuhyun kabur dan selamat dari kejaran para anak buah Seunghyun.

Siwon ingat jika ada sebuah kereta yang akan transit di stasiun Seoul, dengan cepat Siwon menginjak pedal gasnya hingga kini mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan di atas 200 km/jm.

Ckittt

Suara ban mobil Siwon yang bergesekan cukup keras dengan aspal jalan.

"_Kajja_ baby !" ucap Siwon dan segera turun dari mobil, lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju salah satu gerbong kereta.

Siwon menengok pergelangan tangannya untuk menunjukan pukul berapa sekarang.

'00.59 kurang satu menit lagi kereta barang akan berangkat ke Mokpo.' Batin Siwon

Tuttttt

Bunyi kereta api tersebut, Siwon segera mempercepat larinya, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari bagaimanapun juga ia belum makan seharian ini.

"_Hyung_ aku tidak kuat lagi hosh..hosh.." ucap Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Sebentar lagi baby bertahanlah !" seru Siwon dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Kyuhyun.

"ITU MEREKA CEPAT !" Siwon menoleh begitu mendengar suara teriakan tersebut.

"_Shit_ !" umpatnya begitu menyadari jika para pengawal Seunghyun berhasil mengejarnya sampai kemari.

Siwon berusaha meraih besi yang bertengger di pintu kereta, mencoba masuk ke dalam kereta yang kini sedang berjalan. Dengan cepat Siwon melompat ke gerbong tersebut, Siwon segera menarik Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. Sempat Kyuhyun akan terjatuh akibat kurang bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di saat kereta sedang berjalan lambat.

Siwon segera mengatur nafasnya setelah berada di dalam kereta pengangkut barang tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, wajahnya kini nampak lebih pucat, nafasnya terengah, dan keringat bercucuran di dahinya.

"_Gwechana_ ?" Tanya Siwon yang khawatir melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"N..Hoshh.. Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah usaha mengatur nafasnya. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun pasti sangat lelah saat ini, mengingat Kyuhyun sama sekali tak terbiasa dengan olahraga berat sepertinya, dan ditambah kondisinya yang kurang fit saat ini.

"Istirahatlah besok pagi kita akan sampai di Mokpo !" ucap Siwon mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dan meletakan di bahunya. Kini Siwon tidak menaiki KTX sehingga perjalanan ke Mokpo memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk tiba kesana.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, ia begitu lelah sekarang tubuhnya seakan lemas dan tak berenergi.

Siwon sekarang bisa bernafas lega begitu ia tak melihat seorangpun dari pengawal Seunghyun yang berhasil menaiki kereta ini.

Siwon melepaskan jaket kulitnya, ia pakaikan jaket tersebut ke tubuh Kyuhyun agar baby nya tidak kedinginan.

Tak ada seorangpun di dalam kereta selain masinis dan kondekturnya, mengingat kereta ini hanya kereta pengangkut sayur-sayuran serta buah-buahan untuk di distribusikan ke wilayah lainnya.

"Baby tubuhmu demam !" ucap Siwon yang baru menyadari jika pundaknya terasa tersengat karena dahi Kyuhyun yang kini bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, bahkan nafas Kyuhyun terasa panas ketika menyapu leher Siwon.

"Baby bangun !" ucap Siwon dengan sedikit mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Baby buka matamu, jangan buat _hyung_ khawatir !" Siwon semakin panik karena tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Selama satu jam sebelumnya Siwon memang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan baby nya yang langsung tertidur ketika Siwon meletakan kepala Kyuhyun di pundaknya.

Siwon menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, memandangnya dengan derai air mata yang kini lolos dari kedua obsidian kelamnya.

"Baby buka matamu !" panik Siwon, kini ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Kyuhyun pelan sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuhnya, agar Kyuhyun sadar. Demannya sangat tinggi, Siwon takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada baby nya apalagi kini ia sedang berada di dalam kereta pengangkut barang, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia mintai tolong untuk menolong babynya.

Siwon mencoba melihat jam tangannya. Sekarang masih pukul 02.30 dini hari sedangkan kereta ini akan sampai dan akan berhenti di stasiun Mokpo pukul 07.00 pagi. Tidak mungkin bagi Siwon untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun seperti ini sampai beberapa jam ke depan. Demam Kyuhyun cukup tinggi dan demam merupakan bukan penyakit yang mudah untuk diremehkan, karena jika tidak segera turun panasnya maka bisa dipastikan jika sesuatu hal yang paling buruk akan terjadi. Bahkan hanya karena sebuah penyakit demam saja bisa membahayakan nyawa seseorang.

Siwon sama sekali tak mau membayangkannya. Karena ia tak mau Kyuhyun pergi, entah pergi dari sisinya maupun ke dunia lain. Tidak. Siwon tidak akan sanggup.

"Baby hikss apa yang hikss harus aku hikss lakukan !" isakan menyayat dari _namja_ tampan tersebut keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Baru kali ini Siwon menangis, dan ini adalah pertama kali baginya. Siwon belum pernah mengeluarkan air matanya sejak ia bayi, atau sejak Ibu panti yang menemukan Siwon yang manangis di depan pintu panti asuhan waktu bayi.

"Baby hikss bertahanlah hikss.." Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal, menelusuri setiap sudut kereta mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantu Siwon menyelamatkan babynya. Dengan langkah cepat Siwon melangkah menelusuri kereta, tak ia perdulikan beberapa buah-buahan yang tak sengaja di injaknya.

Air mata terus turun dari kedua kelopak matanya, sesekali ia menyamankan tubuh Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya. Siwon terus melangkah sambil terus menggumamkan nama babynya.

"Kyu buka mata mu hikss _jebal_ hikss.." air mata Siwon terus mengalir hingga turun ke dagunya, terus turun hingga menetes dan membasahi wajah Kyuhyun yang kini matanya terpejam erat di kedua lengannya. Siwon begitu kalut hingga tak bisa berpikir jernih untuk menyelamatkan babynya.

Ketika dirasa tak ada harapan lain, Siwon jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam gendongannya.

"Kyu.. hikss ku mohon hikss.." Siwon masih terisak memandang Kyuhyun, bibir Kyuhyun benar-benar memerah karena demamnya begitu tinggi, wajahnya memucat seperti tak ada darah dalam kulitnya.

Siapapun yang melihat pemandangan tersebut pasti akan terenyuh, sepasang kekasih yang kini dilanda sebuah musibah, serta tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya.

Beberapa menit terdiam dan terus menangis sesenggukan, tiba-tiba Siwon ingat jika di kereta pengangkut sayuran tentu pasti ada ruangan pendingin agar sayuran tersebut tak layu ketika di kirim ke tempat yang jauh.

"Iya benar ! aku harus mencarinya !" ucap Siwon kemudian bangkit berdiri dan melangkah kembali dengan tubuh tak sadarkan diri Kyuhyun yang berada di kedua lengannya.

Setelah beberapa menit menelusuri ruangan di dalam kereta, ia tersenyum begitu melihat tempat yang dicarinya. Dengan sedikit kesusahan Siwon membuka pintu tersebut setelah membaringkan Kyuhyun di bawah. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat ternyata ruangan tersebut tak salah.

Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun kembali dan memangkunya di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak Siwon perdulikan sayuran-sayuran yang kini mereka jadikan alas tubuh Kyuhyun sedangkan kepalanya bertumpu pada paha Siwon sebagai bantal.

"Cepat bangun baby !" ucap Siwon mengusap surai coklat Kyuhyun dan mengecup punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang telah di genggamnya.

Siwon tersenyum begitu memeriksa kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak panas seperti sebelumnya, namun tidak bagi Siwon. Kini tubuhnya menggigil menemani Kyuhyun di ruangan tersebut. Bagaimanapun ruangan tersebut mempunyai suhu di bawah 0 derajat celcius. Dan hanya orang gila saja yang mau berdiam diri di ruangan yang bersuhu di bawah rata-rata suhu yang bisa diterima kondisi tubuhnya.

Siwon pandangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini tak sepucat sebelumnya, ia usap pipi _chubby namjachingu_ nya. Tak ia hiraukan giginya yang kini gemeletuk karena kedinginan. Asal Siwon bisa melihat baby nya, Siwon rela kedinginan atau bahkan mati sekalipun.

"Aku rela menukar nyawaku hanya demi melihat senyummu baby." Ucap Siwon tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun meski Kyuhyun tak bisa melihatnya karena kini ia belum sadar.

Brakkk

Bunyi pintu yang di dobrak kasar dari luar.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan tadi !" ucap seseorang yang muncul ketika pintu tersebut terbuka dengan kasar.

"Kau !"

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Adakah yang tidak mengerti dari istilah-istilah di Chapter ini ?

Anchor Rope itu jangkar bertali, namun yang digunakan Siwon itu lebih modern. Jika chingu pernah melihat film Action Asia yang fenomenal #menurutku XD alias So Close, pasti tau :D

System Sprinkler itu adalah sistem yang secara otomatis bereaksi jika alarm kebakaran berbunyi. Dimana sistem ini mengalirkan air dari setiap pipa yang tersambung di alat ini yang biasanya diletakan di langit-langit ruangan. Biasanya di Hotel kita sering menjumpainya, bentuknya bulat dan berwarna putih namun tergantung juga sih, karena banyak juga model dari alat ini.

Kalau KTX semua pasti tau kan ? Aku jadi pengen naik itu #plakk abaikan XD

Ok semoga membantu ^_^

* * *

**Balasan Review Chapter 4 :**

**Izca RizcassieYJ** : Aduh chingu hamburgernya sudah jatuh nggak usah di ambil, mending ikut Siwon saja main balapan dengan Seunghyun. XD hehehe Sankyu for ur review.

**ParkJiNeul** : Ah Mianhae, karena saya WKS hehehe ^_^V. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Sankyu for ur review.

**Reni seodiyo** : Ne ini sudah dilanjut. ^_^ Sankyu for ur review.

**Desviana407** : Ini nggak lama kan update nya ? XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Wonkyupet** : OMO jadi suka jika Kyu tersiksa ? hati-hati ntar abang Won marah loh XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Kayla WonKyu** : Seunghyun belum tau, mungkin jika dia tau bakalan ada perang dunia ke 5. XD hehehe . Sankyu for ur review.

**heeeHyun** : Welcome chingu. ^_^ semoga suka dengan chapter ini :D. Sankyu for ur review.

**KyunieMin94** : Mianhae Misun ahjumma belum nonggol di Chapter ini. Katanya dia mau merayakan hari kepulangannya dari RS dahulu. Hahah XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Shin min young** : Seunghyun bukan adiknya Siwon chingu. Hehehe anyway Sankyu for ur review.

**Baekhyuniewife** : OMO jangan ngamuk ke authornya, mending ke Seunghyun saja. XD anyway ini sudah panjang kan ? ntar kalo kepanjangan bakalan bosan T_T. Sankyu for ur review.

**FiWonKyu0201** : Aishh sayangnya baku hantamnya nggak ada di chapter ini. :( . Sankyu for ur review.

**Rikha chan** : OMO ! jadi chingu mau Kyuhyun di rape ? Andweee. Ntar aku dibunuh sama Siwon. XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Missjelek** : Ini sudah update chingu :D. Sankyu for ur review.

**Allyna Kyuzumaki** : ini sudah update chingu :D. Sankyu for ur review.

**My December Ree** : #kedip-kedip balik# Hehehe namun mungkin adegan seperti itu masih nanti. Disini yang tertawa paling akhir yang bahagia, jadi mari buat Seunghyun tertawa duluan agar menangis nantinya. #smirk LOL XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Changmin loppie** : ini sudah dilanjut saeng. Gimana cepet kan ? #halah ngerayu XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Wonkyufa** : Ini nggak lama kan update nya ? :D Sankyu for ur review.

**Jmhyewon** : OMO jadi mau nyogok nie ceritanya? Ini sudah update cepet. Jadi mana ice creamnya XD ^_^V . Sankyu for ur review.

**Ratnasparkyu** : Ne, Seunghyun bakalan dapet balasan ntar #smirk. Sankyu for ur review.

**EvMar** : Ini nggak lama kan saeng ? Nggak dong ? #KePDan. Hahaha XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Shin min hyo** : Ne, mereka berdua itu seme-seme keren XD. Tapi bagi Kyu, Siwonlah yang paling keren. Iyakan Kyu ? #Kyuhyun #nod XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Vira** : Kyaaaa aku suka deh setiap chingu review, bawaannya pengen senyum mulu. Keep review ne. Suka review yang panjang soalnya. Jika reviewnya panjang-panjang otomatis ceritanya juga bakalan panjang. Saya juga menerima Kritik dan saran. Jadi jika ada salah kata dalam tulisan saya, mohon dimaafkan ne, apalagi dengan adanya musuh bebuyutan saya. Aishh sudah lama saya ngincer musuh saya yang namanya TYPO tapi dia cerdik sekali ngumpetnya. #plakk malah curcol XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Shin jira** : Ini masih rate T chingu, tapi kemungkinan besar ada berubahan sih. XD #smirk . Sankyu for ur review.

**Fifi** : Ini sudah lanjut chingu :D. Sankyu for ur review.

**Wonnie** : OMO ! berarti FF ini termasuk kategori FF bagus kah ? aku kira ini FF jelek, soalnya dilihat dari review FF ini jauh dibawah FF lainnya. :D. But don't worry chingu, I'll continue all of my FF. ur review is my spirit to continue this FF. :D. Sankyu for ur review.

**ChoiAndrew** : Apakah chapter ini mengecewakan dear ? Hehehe maksudku yg special itu adegannya di Chapter ini hehehe #digebukin rame-rame XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Evil Kyu** : Wonkyu belum berpisah chingu. Hehehe tenang aku bakalan di rajam Wonpa jika misahin dia dengan Kyunie. XD. Sankyu for ur review.

Mianhae for typo(es), bagaimana dengan chapter ini ? apa membosankan ? atau alur kecepetan ? Mianhae #bow

**See you in the next Chapter . ^_^**

**Kyuichi**


	7. Chapter 6

**Previous Chapter :**

"Aku rela menukar nyawaku hanya demi melihat senyummu baby." Ucap Siwon tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun meski Kyuhyun tak bisa melihatnya karena kini ia belum sadar.

Brakkk

Bunyi pintu yang di dobrak kasar dari luar.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan tadi !" ucap seseorang yang muncul ketika pintu tersebut terbuka dengan kasar.

"Kau !" Ucap Siwon yang terkejut melihat orang yang berdiri dihadapannya kini.

"Ya ini aku ! apa kau takut sekarang jika aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu tadi ?" ucap orang tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat menyeramkan diwajahnya.

* * *

**Chast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Seunghyun (TOP)**

**Others : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) and ?**

**Pairing : WonKyu, SeungKyu (2hyun)**

**Rate : T (maybe M)**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Tragedy, Family etc**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), OOC, Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak sesuai EYD, GJ, Freak, Membosankan.**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**::~::~:: HACKER ::~::~::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai kesini ?" ucap Siwon murka, ia angkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar ke belakang lalu menamengi tubuh tak sadarkan diri tersebut dengan tubuhnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Choi Seunghyun !" Siwon semakin geram ketika Seunghyun tak juga menjawabnya dan sibuk memandang Kyuhyun yang masih tergolek lemah di belakangnya.

"Kenapa dia ?" Seunghyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dan justru mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu !" Ucap Siwon cepat, matanya memandang tajam Seunghyun yang terus memperhatikan baby nya.

Seunghyun sendiri kini di landa kekhawatiran yang cukup serius begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya, wajahnya masih pucat, Seunghyun juga tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon hingga berada di ruangan sedingin ini dengan serta membawa Kyuhyun. Hanya orang gila yang menjadikan ruangan sedingin ini sebagai tempat persembunyian. Sama saja itu membuat mereka akan mati secara perlahan karena _hipotermia_.

Seunghyun melangkah ke arah Siwon, mencoba mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun, memeriksanya jika Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

"Berani kau selangkah lagi mendekat ke arahku, aku akan mematahkan lehermu !" ancam Siwon, namun nampaknya Seunghyun sama sekali tak menggubris sedikitpun. Ia tetap melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu !" ucap Siwon dan segera mendekati Seunghyun, melayangkan tinjunya dengan sangat keras hingga membuat tubuh Seunghyun terdorong ke belakang, beruntung ada anak buahnya yang menangkap tubuhnya, jika tidak mungkin Seunghyun akan terjatuh berhantaman dengan besi yang menjadi alas kereta.

Anak buah Seunghyun yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di belakang Seunghyun, mulai mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Siwon, setelah mendapat kode dari sang majikan melalui jentikan jarinya.

Siwon segera menendang anak buah Seunghyun yang paling dekat dengannya hingga terbentur dinding kereta, melayangkan pukulan pada rahang lawan yang mencoba memukulnya.

Siwon terus memukul para anak buah Seunghyun dengan membabi buta, tak ia hiraukan kondisinya yang kini kedinginan karena ia masih ada di dalam ruangan pendingin.

Siwon mencoba keluar dari ruangan tersebut agar ia bisa lebih leluasa untuk bertarung. Siwon menghajar perut _namja_ yang berbadan paling besar tepat di uluh hatinya, hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan, ia dorong tubuh _namja_ berbadan besar tesebut hingga menimpa temannya yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Brukk

Siwon menginjak dada _namja_ tersebut yang sudah tersungkur di lantai kereta ketika ia hendak mencoba untuk bangun, sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk melayangkan pukulan serta menangkis serangan para anak buah Seunghyun lainnya yang masih belum tumbang.

Seunghyun hanya diam menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut, tangannya mengepal erat, kini separuh dari jumlah anak buahnya telah tergeletak tak berdaya. Seunghyun tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Siwon menghadapi lawan sebanyak itu tanpa kelelahan sedikitpun.

Brakkk

Siwon berhasil menumbangkan sebagian anak buah Seunghyun, kini mereka meringis kesakitan mendapat pukulan dari Siwon bahkan sebagian di antaranya telah jatuh pingsan. Siwon sendiri sudah berhasil keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kini ia berdiri tepat di ambang pintu tempat Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri.

"Hah..hah..hah.. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melewati pintu ini !" ucap Siwon berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Bagaimana ia tidak lelah, jika ia bertarung dengan lebih dari dua puluh orang anak buah Seunghyun yang memang ahli bela diri. Bahkan kini masih ada setengah lagi yang masih berdiri di belakang Seunghyun yang belum ia habisi.

Seunghyun menyeringgai melihat penampilan Siwon yang berantakan kini, sudut bibirnya berdarah, matanya bengkak, bahkan tulang pipinya kini sudah membiru karena terkena pukulan dari anak buahnya.

Siwon tahu jika kini ia sudah mencapai batasnya, energinya sudah terkuras habis setelah berhasil menghajar anak buah Seunghyun yang sudah berhasil ia tumbangkan. Namun ia tak boleh menyerah begitu saja, Siwon harus melindungi baby nya. Nyawa tidaklah penting bagi Siwon, karena yang terpinting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari _namja_ berhati iblis seperti Seunghyun.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja Choi Siwon. Lihatlah penampilanmu sekarang." Ucap Seunghyun yang mendekat ke arah Siwon, menatapnya sinis bahkan wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa _inchi_ saja.

"Cih! tidak akan pernah !" ucap Siwon setelah meludah di depan Seunghyun bahkan kini jas yang sedang digunakan Seunghyun terkena air ludahan Siwon.

Seunghyun tersenyum penuh arti melihat tindakan Siwon, ia merogoh sapu tangan di saku celananya dan membersihkan jasnya yang terkena ludahan Siwon dengan sapu tangan tersebut.

"Aku anggap ini tanda perkenalan kita. Bukankah kita belum berkenalan sama sekali !" Seunghyun menampilkan seringgaiannya, dan memandang Siwon lekat, sedangkan tangannya yang memegang sapu tangan tersebut mengepal erat.

"Apa itu penting berkenalan denganmu Choi Seunghyun !" ucap Siwon membalas perkataan Seunghyun sinis.

Seunghyun semakin geram ketika melihat senyum tipis diwajah babak belur tersebut. Siwon menyeringgai melihat Seunghyun yang kini sudah terbakar amarah karena perkataannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong nama marga kita sama kan Siwon-ssi, namun cuma itu saja yang sama pada diri kita. Lihatlah sekarang betapa banyak perbedaan di antara kita." Seunghyun melihat Siwon dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan pandangan mencibir.

"Aku tidak sudi dikatakan sama denganmu Seunghyun-ssi !" Ucap Siwon tak kalah sinis.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu !" ucap Seunghyun setelah meredam amarahnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin menghabisi Siwon sekarang juga, namun tidak akan seru jika permainan ini berakhir begitu saja. Apalagi melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sedang tak sadarkan diri sekarang.

"Aku tidak butuh penawaranmu Seunghyun-ssi !" Seunghyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Siwon, tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan Siwon sedang melakukan komedi di hadapannya.

"Hahahaha, begitu ya ! Hahaha." Siwon mengernyit bingung, kenapa Seunghyun bisa tertawa seperti itu, bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini tak ada hal lucu sama sekali yang pantas untuk di tertawakan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun bisa pingsan dan membuatmu harus meletakannya di ruangan sedingin itu. Namun aku tahu jika ia sedang tak baik-baik saja." Ucap Seunghyun setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Bukankah semua akan kau lakukan demi menyelamatkan Kyuhyun? Aku bisa menyuruh Helicopter pribadiku kemari dan bisa membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit jika kau mau !" lanjutnya, sementara Siwon kini menoleh ke belakang dimana tubuh baby nya yang masih tak sadarkan diri tergeletak di atas tumpukan sayuran tersebut.

Pandangan Siwon tiba-tiba memburam karena lelehan air mata kini mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Namun Siwon segera mendongakan kepalanya agar air matanya tak menetes keluar. Menangis di hadapan musuhnya sama sekali adalah hal yang paling tidak terhormat baginya. Karena itu sama saja ia secara tidak langsung memperlihatkan kelemahannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan, jika Kyuhyun tidak segera ditolong mungkin ia akan bertambah parah, meski kini demamnya mulai turun, namun jika Kyuhyun sama sekali belum makan dan juga minum seharian ini, ditambah daya tahan tubuhnya yang kini melemah membuatnya masih dalam kondisi tak baik-baik saja.

Siwon tahu jika Seunghyun tak akan dengan mudah membantu situasinya kini. Siwon sangat yakin jika Seunghyun mempunyai maksud lain atau bahkan ada harga yang harus ia bayar untuk bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun nya.

"Apa yang kau mau !"

Seunghyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, ia bertepuk tangan mendengarnya. Ternyata orang seperti Siwon memang tak bisa ia remehkan.

Prok Prok Prok

"Aku suka ucapanmu Choi Siwon. Yang aku mau ? heummm .." Seunghyun menghentikan kata-katanya, kemudian kini ia mulai mondar-mandir di hadapan Siwon. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya seolah kini ia sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana jika hidupmu !" seketika Seunghyun menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan Siwon dan membisikan kata-katanya tepat di telinga Siwon.

"Apa kau sanggup ?" tanyanya, Siwon masih membatu, ia tahu apa maksud Seunghyun dengan 'hidupmu'.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Sementara di tempat lain nampak _yeoja_ paru baya menatap jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong, keringat dingin mengucur membasahi wajah cantiknya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi, kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi gelisah seperti ini." Ucap Misun –_yeoja_ tersebut-.

Sejak tadi, Misun merasa ada yang janggal dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba pikirannya membayangkan Siwon secara terus-menerus. Bahkan Misun terbangun dari tidurnya setelah memimpikan sesautu hal buruk yang menimpa Siwon, hingga membuatnya tak bisa tertidur kembali.

"Tuhan apapun yang terjadi aku mohon lindungilah dia !" ucap Misun memegang kalung salib yang melingkar di lehernya.

Misun memandang bulan yang kini akan segera pulang ke peraduannya dan akan digantikan sang mentari untuk menyinari kehidupan di bumi ini.

Kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 03.00 dini hari, sudah dua jam lebih Misun berdiri menatap kosong jendela kamarnya, ia benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan matanya, setiap kali ia berusaha untuk mencoba tidur ataupun menutup kedua matanya tiba-tiba bayangan Siwon dimimpinya terus kembali terputar di otaknya. Misun tak mau melihatnya, karena ia tak sanggup melihat Siwon terluka.

Memang Misun belum membuktikan jika Siwon adalah anaknya. Namun Misun yakin jika ia tak salah mengenali anaknya sendiri, tatapan matanya sama persis seperti tatapan bayi kecilnya dulu, lesung pipitnya sama seperti suaminya.

"_Yeobo_, apa kau ada disana ?" ucap Misun memandang beberapa bintang yang kini mulai kehilangan sinarnya.

"Jika benar kau akan selalu menjagaku dari sana, aku mohon lindungilah anak kita dimanapun ia berada." Lanjutnya, matanya masih menatap lekat langit malam yang tersaji dihadapannya, perlahan demi perlahan kini cairan bening keluar dari sarangnya. Misun hanya menangis dalam diam tanpa isakan sedikitpun.

Misun meratapi nasibnya dalam diam, bagaimana Tuhan bisa memberikan takdir yang memilukan ini tiada putusnya, apa kesalahan ia sebenarnya. Misun serta keluarganya sudah rajin menyembah-Nya, ia sama sekali tak pernah melupakan Tuhan-nya.

Namun kenapa ketika ia selalu menyembah dan tak pernah lupa berdo'a, kenapa Tuhan malah memberikan takdir mengerikan ini padanya. Ia merasa Tuhan sama sekali tak adil padanya. Setelah kehilangan bayinya, suaminya pun direbut dari sisinya.

Tak adakah kebahagiaan yang tersisa untuk dirinya? . Misun sempat tak percaya lagi pada Tuhan, pikirannya kacau setelah untuk yang kedua kalinya orang yang begitu ia sayangi dan menjadi salah satu penopang hidupnya, direngut oleh Tuhan nya.

Misun sampai tak bisa membedakan mana yang salah dan mana yang benar, karena setiap ia melakukan hal yang benar ataupun kebaikan, Tuhan malah memberikan sebuah cobaan untuknya.

Tapi setitik kebahagian kini telah muncul dihadapannya, sekeping harapan akan anaknya yang telah lama hilang kini telah kembali di hadapannya.

Misun ingin menyentuh, memeluk serta memberikan kasih sayang yang selama ini belum sempat ia berikan pada anaknya. Misun mencoba untuk kembali mengingat Tuhan, mempercayainya, jika ia akan benar-benar bisa bersatu dengan anaknya. Apakah itu berlebihan ?

Jika memang Tuhan benar-benar menyayanginya. Tuhan pastilah akan menyelamatkan anaknya dimanapun ia berada. Misun mencoba percaya.

"Aku percaya pada-Mu. Aku mohon jangan kecewakan aku lagi." Ucap Misun menggenggam kalung bersimbol salib dengan erat.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Siwon masih terpaku, apa kini ia harus menerima tawaran Seunghyun. Namun bagaimana dengan hidupnya nanti, Siwon sama sekali tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun, namun Siwon juga tak bisa melihat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya ke tempat yang jauh, tempat yang tak bisa ia gapai sama sekali.

"Aku tidak akan menawari untuk kedua kalinya Siwon-ssi._ you can take it, or just leave it. What is ur choice ? Kyuhyun's fate is in ur hands. But that certainly Kyuhyun couldn't wait any longer_ !" Ucap Seunghyun memecahkan keheningan yang melanda mereka.

Kereta terus berjalan namun pikiran Siwon seolah berhenti, bagaikan sebuah kapal yang terombang ambing di tengah lautan. Ia begitu bingung, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan jika ia tak berani mengambil keputusan, maka mungkin sesuatu hal yang tidak ia harapkan akan terjadi. Tidak. Siwon tidak mau itu terjadi. Siwon berharap jika keputusannya tidak salah. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, ia begitu marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang menimpulkan situasi seperti ini. Namun tak ada pilihan lain. Sebelum terjadi apa-apa pada babykyu nya Siwon harus cepat.

"Bagus !" ucap Seunghyun yang melihat Siwon menganggukan kepalanya. Seunghyun menyeringgai. Meski Siwon menerima tawarannya namun nampaknya itu bukan keinginannya. Terlihat dari sorot mata kebencian dari _onyx_ nya, mata itu seolah ingin memakan Seunghyun hidup-hidup sekarang juga.

"_Sajangnim_ nampaknya Helicopter kita sudah tiba !" ucap salah satu anak buah Seunghyun.

"Suruh mereka untuk terbang lebih rendah, aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Seunghyun kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada. Ketika ia melewati Siwon, Seunghyun dengan sengaja menabrak bahunya dan menyeringgai tajam ke arahnya.

Siwon semakin mengepalkan tangannya begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang kini dibawah Seunghyun menjauh darinya. Seharusnya dia yang mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu, seharusnya dia yang memandang wajah yang terpejam itu. Namun semua sudah terlambat. Siwon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**: **HACKER** :**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

"Eunghh !" satu lengkuhan lembut dari bibir _kissable_ tersebut telah membagunkan sesosok _namja_ tampan yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Baby kau sudah bangun ?" tanya namja tampan tersebut. Ia begitu bahagia karena orang yang sangat disayanginya kini sudah membuka _onyx_ kelamnya.

"_Hyung_ di-mana a-aku ?" tanya _namja_ manis tersebut. Matanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Namun dari sepanjang sapuan kedua obsidiannya hanya warna putih serta beberapa alat medis yang terlihat.

"Kau dirumah sakit baby. Kemarin kau demam tinggi. Beruntung _hyung_ tepat waktu membawamu kesini jika tidak mungkin…" Siwon –_namja_ tampan tersebut- tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Hyung_…?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon hanya terdiam.

"Oh ya, apa ada yang masih sakit ? Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan hari ini ?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah aneh Siwon. Tak biasanya Siwon mengajaknya jalan-jalan ketika dia masih sakit. Karena selama ini Siwonlah yang menjaga serta tak segan-segan memarahi Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun beraktivitas dengan kondisi tubuh yang kurang fit.

"_Hyung_ ada apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tak ada apa-apa baby. Semua baik-baik saja." Siwon mengusap surai coklat _namjachingu_ nya lalu mencium punggung tangan Kyuhyun berulang-ulang.

"_Hyung_ kau tidak bohong kan ?" seolah Kyuhyun bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Siwon, namun dengan cepat Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, bibirnya dipaksa untuk menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kau mau kan baby ?" tanya Siwon kembali tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ kau.." Kyuhyun tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. '..sangat aneh hari ini.' Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

'Mianhae baby. _Hyung_ tak bermaksud membohongimu. Namun _hyung_ tak punya banyak waktu sekarang. _Hyung_ hanya ingin membuat bibir itu tersenyum sebelum _hyung_ tak bisa melakukannya lagi.' Batin Siwon.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Siwon, entahlah hati Kyuhyun selalu merasa gelisah, mungkin dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Siwon berdua akan membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik.

Kyuhyun sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian biasa. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun kini sangat bingung, ia begitu ingin bertanya tentang kejadian semalam. Ia benar-benar lupa, yang dia ingat jika dirinya dan Siwon berada di kereta menuju ke Mokpo kemudian ia tertidur. Dan setelah bangun ia sudah berada di rumah sakit. Dan ada yang aneh menurut Kyuhyun. Karena kini ia berada di Seoul kembali, lebih tepatnya Seoul International Hospital.

Kyuhyun selalu ingin bertanya pada Siwon apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun nampaknya suasananya sedang tidak mendukung. Kyuhyun bisa membaca raut wajah Siwon yang seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang benar-benar berat, dilihat dari helaan nafasnya berkali-kali, senyum yang dipaksakan serta sorot matanya yang seolah mengisyaratkan kesedihan.

"Kau mau apa _hyung_ ?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, karena kini Siwon mulai mengangkat tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_ tahu kau masih belum pulih. Tubuhmu masih lemas kan ?" ucap Siwon sambil mendudukan Kyuhyun di kursi roda. Siwon hanya tak mau acara jalan-jalannya bersama Kyuhyun semakin membuat baby nya sakit. Untuk itu Siwon akan berusaha agar tubuh lemah itu tidak akan drop kembali. Setidaknya Siwon ingin menikmati acara jalan-jalan yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi Siwon mengelak pikirannya. Tak ada kata terakhir untuk bersama babynya. Siwon akan terus berusaha untuk keluar dari rencana Seunghyun dan bisa berkumpul kembali bersama babynya.

"Tapi aku bisa berjalan sendiri _hyung_ !" Kyuhyun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya melihat kelakuan Siwon, namun setidaknya inilah yang selalu disukai Kyuhyun dari _namja_ tampan tersebut.

"Kursi roda atau kedua tangan hyung ?" ucap Siwon sambil menunjukan otot lengan kekarnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat Siwon. Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Siwon yang menunjukan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Aku rasa kursi roda lebih baik !" Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dan dengan cepat Siwon mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

Hupp

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun kembali begitu sampai di depan mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah sakit. Ia mendudukan Kyuhyun di kursi depan lalu memasangkan _seatbelt_ sebelum menutup pintunya dan berlari ke kursi kemudi.

"Kita berangkat ~" ucap Siwon ceria. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Siwon kini.

'Sekarang siapa yang kekanakan eoh?' batin Kyuhyun.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke taman. Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya sambil melangkah mengelilingi taman, sesekali Siwon bersenandung kecil, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa memprotes jika Siwon menyanyikan nada yang salah.

"_Hyung_ suaramu jelek !" komentar Kyuhyun.

"Ne _hyung_ tahu, suara _hyung_ tak sebagus suaramu baby. Tapi suara _hyung_ kan unik ?" ucap Siwon yang tak mau kalah.

"Apa bedanya unik sama jelek ?"

'Aishh anak ini !' dengus Siwon kesal. Yah, Siwon tak pernah bisa menang dan tak akan pernah menang jika ia beradu mulut dengan baby nya.

"Aishh lupakan tentang suara _hyung_, bagaimana kalau kita membeli _ice cream_ disana saja? _Kajja_ !" Seru Siwon sambil berlari menuju ke kedai _ice cream_ yang terletak tak jauh dari taman.

"Yakk kuda, berhenti berlari. Jika aku terjatuh kau akan tamat !" Siwon tak memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, malah ia semakin mempercepat larinya. Siwon sengaja karena dengan begitu Kyuhyun lebih mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher Siwon.

Mereka menikmati suasana taman yang tidak terlalu ramai, duduk di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari kayu di sudut taman, menikmati _ice cream_ yang telah mereka beli.

"Baby kau tau bagaimana cara makan _ice cream_ yang romantis ?" tanya Siwon antusias.

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, Kyuhyun mengerti arti kata 'romantis' tersebut, belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, dengan cepat Siwon mengambil tangan Kyuhyun, menyilangkan tangannya dengan tangan _namja_ pucat tersebut dan mulai memakan _ice cream_ yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun _sweetdrop_ dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon, karena dalam pikirannya, Siwon akan memakan _ice cream_ dari mulut ke mulut. Ok, sepertinya demam mempengaruhi otak Kyuhyun sekarang.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun juga ikut memakan ice cream dengan cara yang Siwon maksudkan. Jika Siwon memakan ice cream yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun kini sedang menjilat ice cream yang berada di tangan Siwon.

Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, menikmati ice cream dengan wajah sedekat ini, bahkan sapuan nafas keduanya saling bersautan. Mata mereka terus saling menatap hingga mereka tak menyadari jika ice cream yang berada di kedua tangan mereka telah habis. Dan entah siapa yang memulai duluan, namun keduanya kini seolah terhipnotis satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya begitu jarak wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Siwon. Sementara Siwon sendiri kini mulai memiringkan kepalanya, bersiap untuk mencium bibir yang seolah menjadi candu baginya.

Mereka saling melumat bibir masing-masing, tangan Siwon menahan tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sementara Kyuhyun kini sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon.

Kyuhyun masih terus menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman Siwon yang begitu lembut di bibirnya, sementara Siwon terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini merona karena cumbuannya, Ia terus menatap wajah tersebut sambil terus melumat bibir plum Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya ingin mengingat wajah tersebut agar tertanam jauh di dasar otaknya, sebelum ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat wajah cantik di hadapannya untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Atau bahkan mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Hampir saja Siwon meloloskan cairan bening dari obsidian kelamnya, namun dengan cepat ia menghentikan ciumannya dan segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghapus air mata yang dengan seenak jidatnya singgah di kedua pipinya.

"Hyung..!"

DEG

'Apa aku ketahuan' batin Siwon yang takut jika Kyuhyun mengetahui jika ia sedang menangis.

Siwon yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun memanggilnya, dengan cepat mengubah raut mukanya untuk ceria. Namun begitu ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Bukan Siwon yang dilihatnya, Siwon akhirnya mengikuti kemana arah pandang Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya terkejut bagaimana bisa sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya kini berada disini. Namun sedetik kemudian Siwon tersenyum melihat orang tersebut yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"_Ahjumma_ !"

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Aku tau jika chingudeul bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Siwon, apa yang ditawarkan Seunghyun pada Siwon. Di Chapter berikutnya ya ~ :D

.

**Balasan Review Chapter 5 :**

**WonnieBabykyu** : Ah mianhae chingu, tapi dugaan chingu bener :( . Ini masih konflik awal chingu, karena semakin lama bakalan lebih dari ini konfliknya. Dan tenang saja. Saya juga tidak tega memisahkan wonkyu :D.

**Wonkyufa** : ini sudah cepat kan update nya ? Karena review kalianlah yang buat aku semakin bersemangat :D.

**Changmin loppie** : Ne, Kyuhyun kan memang nyawanya Siwon. XD Jadi jika tak ada Kyuhyun untuk apa Siwon hidup. #plakk XD.

**Izca RizCassieYJ** : Sudah tau kan jawabannya di chapter ini ^^.

**Wonkyupet** : Iya, bahkan luasnya duniapun kalah sama cinta Siwon pada Kyuhyun XD. Ini sudah dilanjut.^^.

**Shin min youn**g : Ne, nggak tau tuh ahjumma Misun. Kajja kita tanya saja. XD.

**FiWonKyu0201** : Ini sudah ada battle kan ? sayangnya tangan Seunghyun lagi kram. Jadi nggak bisa ikutan. #plakk XD.

**My December Ree** : Disini sudah nggak ada istilah asing kan ? XD Hampir bener. FF ini memang terinspirasi dari film Bollywood, bukan Hollywood. Hehehe XD.

**Cho Hyo Kyung** : Ne Welcome chingu :D. Sepertinya chingu harus siap-siap lebih tegang lagi. Hehehe XD. Aku suka sekali review-an yang panjang. Don't worry. Lebih panjang lebih baik kan ? #plakk XD

**Choi Andrew** : nggak bakalan bosen update cepet kalau tanggapannya seperti ini. Thank's u so much dear. ^^

**Baekhyuniewife** : OMO, salahkan tangan saya yang ngetik ceritanya. XD. Eh, mau lebih panjang lagi ? Saya setiap update rata-rata itu lebih dari 3.500 words loh chagi. Itu berat netto. Kalo Bruto malah ada yang sampai 4.000 words. #plakk. XD

**Kayla Wonkyu** : Kalau adegan seperti itu mungkin beberapa chapter lagi. :D. Kyu sudah sadar di chapter ini. :)

**Rikha chan** : OMO, nanti Won marah, bisa-bisa aku disembur kuda #emang bisa XD. Besok chapter special lagi chingu :D.

**WonKYunjae** : masih belum ada rape Kyu chingu, karena ini rate nya masih T. belum aku naikin jadi M. Tapi ada rencana sih. #smirk. Ne tidak apa-apa kok. Aku suka review yang panjang. :D Semoga suka chapter ini. ^^

**Heeehyun** : Ne, sama chingu aku juga. Malah aku tersenyum waktu ngetik + bayanginnya :D.

**Evil kyu** : Ne Wonkyu akan terus bersama. Namun cinta mereka kini sedang di uji. :D

**Babykyunie** : geregetan jadinya geregetan #malah nyanyi. XD. Ne aku juga suka jika Fict ini berhasil mengolah (?) emosi pembaca. Karena itu berarti saya berhasil membuat chingu merasakan apa yg mereka rasakan :D

**Miyuchn** : Masak sih Miyu-san ? masih banyak kok FF Wonkyu lainnya yang lebih bagus dari ini. Mungkin Miyu-san belum menemukannya. FF ini netto nya sudah 3.500 words lebih loh. XD malah ada yang sampai 4.000. hehehe :D

**99line** : Aigo, saeng yang pertama panggil aku noona. XD. Ne jangan mengendarai kendaraan dulu sebelum punya SIM ne, #padahal aku sendiri nggak punya XD.

**Anin arlunerz** : Don't worry chingu. Chapter depan banyak Wonkyu momentnya :D

**Shin min hyo** : Yang datang pangeran berhelicopter chingu XD aka T.O.P hehehe.

**EvMar** : Ini sudah kilat kan saeng ? iya dong XD

**HJ** : Ini sudah lanjut ^^

**Shin jira **: Benarkah chingu ? Syukurlah jika chingu suka adegan action di chapter ini. :D

**Kyuniemin94** : tenang chingu, Kyu baik-baik saja. Kan ada Won. :D

**Vira** : Ne, chingu tinggal menetap juga tidak apa-apa. Karena pintu rumah wonkyu selalu terbuka untuk semua orang. :D Chapter depan banyak Wonkyu moment chingu :)

Finally selesai juga bales reviewnya. Semoga tak ada yang tertinggal. :)

Oh ya ini masih belum puncak konfliknya. Aku harap chingudeul nggak bosan membaca Fict abal saya. T_T. Sungguh saya sangat senang membaca review dari chingudeul. Aku sampai membacanya berulang-ulang. Dan sebagai rasa terima kasih saya, Saya update cepat :D

**Saya mau tanya. Untuk chapter depan, mungkin akan ada adegan Mature. Untuk itu apakah perlu saya SKIP adegan tersebut atau tidak usah ? Mengingat mungkin banyak yang masih di bawah usia rata-rata untuk baca adegan tersebut. ^^  
**  
**.**

**Selamat Hari Raya Kemerdekaan Indonesia yang ke 68**

**Indonesia ! Saranghae :D  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Previous Chapter : **

"_Hyung_..!"

Siwon yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun memanggilnya, dengan cepat mengubah raut mukanya untuk ceria. Namun begitu ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Bukan Siwon yang dilihatnya, Siwon akhirnya mengikuti kemana arah pandang Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya terkejut bagaimana bisa sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya kini berada disini. Namun sedetik kemudian Siwon tersenyum melihat orang tersebut yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"_Ahjumma_ !" teriak Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari posisinya, Kyuhyun berlari ke arah _yeoja_ yang dipanggilnya _ahjumma_ tadi kemudian berhambur kepelukannya.

"_Neomu bogoshippo !" _ucap Kyuhyun senang. Sementara _yeoja_ tersebut hanya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok yang telah membuatnya gelisah semalaman.

.

* * *

**Chast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Seunghyun (TOP)**

**Others : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) and ?**

**Pairing : WonKyu, SeungKyu (2hyun)**

**Rate : M (Absolutely M)**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Tragedy, Family etc**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), OOC, Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak sesuai EYD, GJ, Freak, Membosankan.**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**::~::~:: HACKER ::~::~::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Siwon, Kyuhyun dan juga Misun sedang menikmati acara makan malam di sebuah restaurant elit di kota Seoul. Sungguh beruntung Misun hari ini, ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya semalam, namun seolah Tuhan telah merencakannya, Misun bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang membuatnya tak bisa tertidur semalaman, kini telah berada di hadapannya. Tentu dalam keadaan yang baik pula. Sungguh itu membuat perasaan Misun lega seketika.

"Bagaimana _ahjumma_ bisa berada di taman ?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun merasakan canggung ketika berhadapan dengan Misun. Apalagi setelah ia tahu apa yang telah diperbuat anaknya. Namun Kyuhyun yakin Misun tak terlibat sama sekali atas apa yang dilakukan Seunghyun. Kyuhyun sangat mengenal Misun jika wanita cantik dihadapannya kini adalah wanita baik-baik.

"_Ahjumma_ hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, oh ya katanya Seunghyun kalian sibuk kuliah hingga tak sempat menjengguk _ahjumma_ ?" Tanya Misun yang tak bisa membendung perasaan bahagianya ketika bertemu Siwon.

DEG

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertatap muka, seolah mereka kini sedang melakukan pembicaraan melalui sorot mata masing-masing. Namun setelah beberapa detik saling bertatap muka, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Ne, Seunghyun-ssi benar !" dusta Kyuhyun.

Misun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, setidaknya perasaan khawatir yang semalam ia rasakan hanya kesemuan belaka.

Mereka semuanya makan malam dengan suasana canggung, beruntung Kyuhyun bisa menutupi semuanya dengan setiap sifat jahilnya. Meski disini Siwon harus rela menjadi korbannya.

Misun sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini, ia merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Ingin rasanya Misun memeluk _namja_ tampan berlesung pipit yang duduk dihadapannya kini. Namun tidak sebelum ia memastikan terlebih dahulu.

Sementara Siwon sendiri harus menutupi rasa jengah dalam hatinya. Ibu dari seorang yang sangat dibencinya kini tengah duduk dihadapannya. Ada perasaan kesal menyelimuti hati Siwon. Ketika mengingat perbuatan Seunghyun. Namun Siwon juga merasa bingung kenapa hati Siwon seakan menolak untuk membenci _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Selamat malam _ahjumma_. Berhati-hatilah dijalan." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum keduanya berpisah. Namun sepertinya orang yang diajak bicara tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Ia sibuk memperhatikan _namja_ tampan yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Ahjumma_ !" ucap Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Misun.

"Bolehkan aku memelukmu ?" ucap Misun memandang Siwon penuh harap. Bahkan kini Kyuhyun seolah tak ia anggap ada.

Kyuhyun sendiri semakin bingung, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa _namjachingu_ nya dengan Ibu Seunghyun. Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, cara menatap Misun pada Siwon sangat berbeda dengan cara menatap Misun pada Seunghyun.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun sejenak untuk bertanya dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun.

Misun tersenyum sumringah melihatnya lalu segera memeluk Siwon erat.

Siwon berdehehem ketika Misun tak juga melepas pelukannya. Siwon merasa seperti _de javu_ mengalaminya. Masih ingat di kepala Siwon jika Misun juga pernah memeluknya seperti ini. Yah, ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjenguknya di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu.

"_Gomawo_ !" ucap Misun seraya pergi memasuki mobil Audy hitam yang sudah menunggunya. Misun melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun sebelum menutup kaca jendela mobilnya.

Di dalam perjalanan, Misun menghubungi seseorang yang sudah lama tak pernah dihubunginya.

Misun tersenyum sambil melihat sesuatu yang telah ia bungkus dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Sehelai rambut yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selalu membayangi tidur bahkan alam bawah sadarnya.

:**:**:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:**:**:

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di _Galleria Foret _Apartemen lamanya. Siwon tidak membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah barunya. Ia sengaja, karena Siwon tidak ingin Seunghyun mengetahuinya.

"Kemana barang-barang kita _hyung_ ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung melihat Apartemennya sudah kosong.

Pertanyaan tersebut sontak membuat Siwon gelagapan.

"Apakah dirumah baru yang pernah kau katakan dulu ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"N-ne. Namun ternyata rumah tersebut masih belum siap untuk ditinggali. Kau tenang saja, disini masih ada beberapa pakaian kita !" jawab Siwon bohong. Lagi pula Siwon tahu jika Seunghyun akan terus mengawasi Siwon.

"Tidurlah kau pasti lelah !" ucap Siwon lembut, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menolak. Rasanya hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya. Lelah akan sikap aneh Siwon dan juga Misun serta lelah akan hatinya yang sedang dilanda kegelisahan sejak tadi.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun yang tidur memunggunginya, ia jadikan lengannya sebagai bantal untuk kepala Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan lainnya memeluk erat perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sangat menyukai suasana ini. Ia merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh _namja_ yang sedang memeluknya. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama akhirnya kedua _namja_ tersebut telah memejamkan matanya mengarungi dunia mimpi yang indah.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

Sudah dua hari Siwon menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Kyuhyun. Keadaan Kyuhyun kini juga semakin membaik. Siwon seolah ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Siwon sangat ingat sekali jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama dengan Kyuhyun sebelum Siwon melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Seunghyun.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

**Flash Back **

"Kau harus melakukan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Choi Siwon !" ucap Seunghyun menyeringgai tajam.

Siwon sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksud Seunghyun. Entah otaknya yang terlalu pintar atau memang rencana Seunghyun yang mudah ditebak. Siwon mencibir Seunghyun dalam hati. Karena sungguh orang seperti Seunghyun memang serakah dan tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang telah dimilikinya.

"Siapa targetku ?" ucap Siwon tegas.

Seunghyun tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Nanti aku akan memberitahumu. Tempat, target serta waktu aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Dan ingat, aku selalu mengawasi kalian. Jadi jangan mencoba untuk kabur dariku serta nikmati 3 harimu ini dengan baik." Ucap Seunghyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hati Siwon merasa gelisah. Siwon tidak yakin jika Seunghyun hanya menyuruhnya untuk menjebol rekening orang lalu menguras seluruh hartanya. Sungguh itu terlalu mudah baginya. Siwon yakin jika rencana Seunghyun tidak sampai disitu saja.

Melepaskan buruannya setelah berhasil menangkapnya, sungguh itu bukan gaya Seunghyun. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Siwon. Karena satu-satunya tujuan Seunghyun adalah memisahkan Siwon dari Kyuhyun.

**End Of Flash Back**

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini sedang berada di panti asuhan tempat mereka dibesarkan. Mereka semua bermain dengan gembira. Kyuhyun semakin merasa aneh dengan sikap Siwon, karena beberapa hari ini Siwon mengajaknya ke berbagai tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya. Siwon juga menyuruhnya untuk cuti kuliah dengan alasan jika Kyuhyun masih belum stabil kondisinya. Siwon lebih menyarankan Kyuhyun untuk _refreshing_ bersamanya.

Malam ini terasa begitu spesial bagi Kyuhyun. Kini mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan malam di tepi danau dengan ditemani cahaya rembulan serta cahaya lilin yang melingkari meja mereka.

Siwon sengaja menyiapkan makan malam romantis ini, karena besok ia sudah harus melakukan apa yang di inginkan Seunghyun.

Siwon sempat mendengus kesal begitu melihat beberapa _namja_ berjas hitam yang mengikutinya beberapa hari ini. Siwon sudah mencoba untuk tak menganggapnya ada, namun tetap saja Siwon merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanggapi hal tersebut. Yang lebih penting dari itu adalah menikmati sisa waktu Siwon bersama Kyuhyun.

Siwon membuka kain hitam yang menutupi mata Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan meja yang sudah di lengkapi dengan cahaya lilin serta taburan kelopak mawar merah di atasnya. Dengan beberapa makanan serta minuman tertata apik disana.

"_Hyung_ ini.." ucap Kyuhyun yang tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia begitu terkejut akan hadiah dari Siwon.

"Kau suka ?" Tanya Siwon dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala antusias oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon menyiku lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya. Ia mengerti maksud Siwon, maka dengan cepat Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Siwon. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju meja tersebut.

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya, karena tiba-tiba saja lampu warna-warni menyala dengan sendirinya. Lampu tersebut menyala mengiringi langkah kaki Kyuhyun dan Siwon hingga sampai ke meja.

Siwon menarik kursi di samping meja untuk Kyuhyun duduk. Lilin-lilin kecil yang mengitari meja membuat suasana semakin romatis, ditambah lagi beberapa kelopak bunga mawar merah menjadi alas Kyuhyun berpijak. Entah sejak kapan Siwon menyiapkannya.

"_Hyung_ ini sungguh indah !" ucap Kyuhyun yang begitu terpesona dengan pemandangan dihadapannya, suasana danau, cahaya lilin, serta lampu warna-warni yang melilit di setiap pepohonan membuat suasana semakin romantis.

"Itu belum seberapa baby._Wait a second_ !" ucap Siwon lalu ia merogoh saku celananya. Dan menunjukan Kyuhyun sebuah kotak persegi panjang lalu membukanya.

"_Hyung_ apa ini untukku ?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memakaikan Kyuhyun sebuah kalung perak berbandul hati di tengahnya.

"Kau suka ?"

"Ne aku sangat suka !"

Siwon lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia mengambil satu kalung lagi yang berada di kotak berwarna biru tersebut.

"Aku akan memakai satunya lagi." Ucap Siwon lalu memakai kalung dengan bandul sebuah kunci di dalamnya.

"Ini membuktikan jika hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Choi Siwon seorang. Dan tidak ada yang bisa membuka pintu hati Cho Kyuhyun, karena Siwon telah menguncinya. Dan akan selalu menyimpan kunci dari hati Kyuhyun agar hanya Choi Siwon yang memilikinya." Ucap Siwon panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya. Memang pada siapa lagi hati Kyuhyun berlabuh ? tidak ada orang lain lagi selain Choi Siwon. Karena tanpa dikunci oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun sendiri akan mengunci hatinya sendiri untuk orang lain dan hanya membukanya untuk Siwon seorang.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan malamnya. Mereka berdua saling menyuapi dan sesekali bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka. Mengingat kembali hal-hal konyol yang sering mereka lakukan waktu kecil. Hingga membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Namun di tengah tawa dari keduanya, tersimpan perasaan aneh yang mendera hati mereka. Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh dan gelisah, seolah-olah Siwon melakukan hal demikian untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sementara Siwon yang ketakutan, takut akan tidak bisa melihat tawa _namja_ cantik dihadapannya lagi.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang berganti pakaian di hadapan cermin besar. Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon memandangnya intens dari cermin dihadapannya mulai mengernyit bingung.

"_Wae_ ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Could I_ .." Siwon tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia sibuk mengedipkan satu matanya sambil sesekali menjilat bibirnya tanpa melepas Kyuhyun dari kedua obsidiannya.

Kyuhyun mengerti apa maksud Siwon. Wajahnya memerah karena memang Kyuhyun sendiri juga sudah merindukan sentuhan Siwon.

Siwon yang melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah mulai bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangkat tubuh _namja_ cantik tersebut ala koala lalu menjatuhkanya tepat di ranjang.

"Berhenti memandangku seolah kau ingin memakanku _hyung_ !" ucap Kyuhyun menyembunyikan ke gugupannya.

"Memang aku akan 'memakan'mu kan baby ?" Ucap Siwon dan langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan merindukanmu !" ucap Siwon lirih. Entah Kyuhyun salah dengar apa tidak. Seharusnya Siwon mengucapkan 'aku merindukanmu' bukan 'aku akan merindukanmu'. Sungguh itu sangat janggal bagi Kyuhyun, seolah Siwon akan pergi meninggalkannya. Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun menanyakannya. Siwon sudah lebih dulu meraup bibir plum Kyuhyun.

Siwon terus melumat bibir cherry Kyuhyun, seolah bibir tersebut merupakan sebuah lollipop manis kesukaannya. Tangan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa menjambak rambut Siwon lembut. Seakan memberitahukan pada Siwon jika Kyuhyun juga menikmatinya.

Siwon terus melumat bibir Kyuhyun, sedangkan kedua tangannya mulai membuka piyama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon. Siwon yang mengerti mulai mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang sang kekasih. Menjilat serta sedikit menghisapnya. Memberi tanda pada Seunghyun bahwa Kyuhyun hanyalah miliknya.

"Ah ~!" lengkuhan Kyuhyun begitu merasakan lidah hangat Siwon yang kini mulai melumuri dada Kyuhyun dengan saliva miliknya. Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya ketika matanya melihat _nipple_ kemerahan milik Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang.

"_Just do it_ !" ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon yang mendapat persetujuan dari sang pemilik mulai melancarkan aksinya. Lidah Siwon mulai menjilat titik _sensitive_ Kyuhyun tersebut. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memilin _nipple_ yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun terus bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah tubuh kekar _namjachingu_ nya. Hingga tanpa sengaja area pribadi mereka saling bersentuhan. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika 'barang' milik mereka sudah sama-sama menegang. Kyuhyun pun terus menggesekan 'barang' miliknya dengan milik Siwon. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kini mulai berani. Maka dengan senang hati Siwon membalasnya.

Kepala Siwon terus turun menyapu perut rata tersebut, hingga ia berada tepat di gundukan kecil yang masih tertutup piyama tersebut.

"_Suck me_ !" mohon Kyuhyun yang sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu dan kenikmatan. Maka dengan cepat Siwon melepas piyama serta _underwear_ Kyuhyun hingga menampilkan little Cho yang kini sudah dengan gagahnya berdiri.

"_With my pleasure baby_ !" Siwon dengan cepat memasukan little Cho ke mulutnya. Menghisapnya dengan kuat, serta memainkannya dengan lidah terampil miliknya.

Siwon terus melakukan hal tersebut sedangkan tangannya mulai meremas-remas _twinsball_ Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ _hyungie_ ~ !" Kyuhyun mulai merancau tidak jelas di tengah-tengah kenikmatannya. Siwon mulai memasukan jarinya ke mulut Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya untuk melumuri dengan saliva miliknya.

Siwon yang merasa benda di dalam mulutnya mulai membesarpun akhirnya melepaskan kulumannya. Dan beberapa detik selanjutnya, Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan cairan cintanya hingga mengotori baju Siwon.

"_I want more_ ~" Siwon sangat senang dan sedih secara bersamaan. Ia sangat bahagia karena bisa bercinta dengan orang yang sangat disayanginya. Namun ia merasakan kecewa dan sedih karena malam ini adalah malam terakhir baginya untuk melihat sang kekasih dengan nafas tersenggal, tubuh dipenuh peluh serta pandangan mata sayu dengan bibir yang terus memohon untuk menyentuhnya lebih dalam.

Siwon melepas sabuk celananya, menurunkan gesper celana _jeans_ nya lalu menurunkannya hingga sampai ke paha.

Siwon mengangkat sebelah kaki Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi Siwon. Kaki jenjang dengan paha mulus nan tak ternoda sungguh membuat libidonya semakin naik.

Siwon menjilati betis Kyuhyun, terus ke atas, hingga ke paha dalam Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan meraih juniornya. Ternyata Kyuhyun masih membutuhkan sentuhan lainnya. Pikir Siwon.

Siwon akhirnya mengarahkan junior besarnya ke _hole_ sempit Kyuhyun setelah menanggalkan celana _jeans_ nya.

"_I'm coming baby_!" maka seiring dengan perkataan Siwon tadi, Junior besar miliknya berhasil memasuki _hole_ sempit Kyuhyun dengan sekali hentakan keras.

"Arghhh !" Siwon masih diam. Ia tak mau bergerak sebelum mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kyuhyun.

"_Move_ !" mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai menggerakan juniornya di dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun. Menusuknya dengan irama pasti.

"Ah ~ !" desah Kyuhyun. Siwon tak berhenti disitu saja, kedua kaki Kyuhyun ia angkat ke pundaknya agar bisa lebih menjelajahi titik pusat kenikmatan Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya memainkan junior Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan satunya menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak jatuh menimpa Kyuhyun.

Siwon meraih bibir plum Kyuhyun kembali. Kini tiga titik _sensitive_ Kyuhyun sedang dimanjakan oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun seperti melayang ke nirwana, _hole_ nya yang merasakan nikmat karena junior Siwon terus menumbuknya, Little Cho yang kembali menegang karena tangan terampil Siwon sedang mengocoknya, dan bibir yang melengguh nikmat karena bibir Siwon sedang melumatnya, dan itu belum termasuk lidah Siwon yang kini mulai menginvansi setiap deret giginya serta sesekali mengajak lidah Kyuhyun untuk bergulat dengan lidah miliknya.

"_Hyung ~ I'm coming ~ Ah ~_ !"

"_Together baby. Aahng~!"_

Maka muncul-lah cairan cinta yang menyembur dari keduanya. Cairan Siwon yang tertanam di _hole_ milik Kyuhyun sedangkan cairan Kyuhyun yang membasahi selangkangannya sendiri dan juga baju Siwon.

Brukk

Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Lalu memeluk tubuh polos Kyuhyun dengan piyama yang sudah terbuka kancingnya hingga menampilkan perut rata tersebut.

"_Jaljayo baby_ ~" ucap Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Tentu Siwon sudah mengeluarkan juniornya dari _hole_ sempit _namjachingu_ nya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu memegang tangan besar Siwon yang berada di atas perutnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya hingga menghadap Siwon.

"_Saranghae_ !" ucap Siwon mengusap surai coklat sang kekasih. Lalu memberikan ciuman di keningnya.

"_Nado_ !" jawab Kyuhyun yang kini mulai melesakan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang kekasih. Begitu pula dengan Siwon, kini ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah eratnya.

'Semoga besok tak terjadi apa-apa.' Batin Kyuhyun sebelum memejamkan matanya.

'Aku ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang juga agar tak ada hari esok.' Batin Siwon.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

Seunghyun tersenyum penuh arti karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ia untuk mengambil Kyuhyun dari Siwon.

Seunghyun yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menemui Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Permisi. Saya assisten dari dokter Hwang ingin memberikan ini pada Ny. Choi." Ucap _namja_ tersebut sambil membungkuk pada Seunghyun.

Seunghyun hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung. Sejak kapan _eomma_ nya berhubungan dengan dokter pribadi keluarganya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Apa ini ?" Tanya Seunghyun penuh selidik sambil mengambil amplop putih dari _namja_ tersebut.

"Ini hasil tes DNA yang kemarin diminta Ny. Choi. Sebenarnya kemarin Ny. Choi sudah kesana untuk mengambil hasil tes tersebut. Namun kebetulan dokter Hwang sedang menangani pasien. Sehingga saya ditugaskan dokter Hwang untuk mengantarnya langsung pada Ny. Choi." jelasnya.

"_Eomma_ sedang tidak ada, jadi biar aku saja yang menyerahkan kepadanya." Ucap Seunghyun ketus.

"Baik. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucap _namja_ tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan Seunghyun.

Seunghyun menyimpan amplop tersebut ke saku jasnya. Ia curiga dengan sikap _eomma_ nya. Karena dari anak buah Seunghyun yang mengikuti Siwon, jika _eomma_ nya pernah makan malam bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun di sebuah restaurant.

Seunghyun segera pergi menuju apartemen Siwon. Di dalam perjalanan, pikirannya seolah kalut dengan isi amplop tersebut. Ia begitu penasaran kenapa _eomma_ nya melakukan tes DNA, dan tes DNA siapa yang ingin dibuktikan sang _eomma_.

Maka dengan sangat perlahan, Seunghyun membuka amplop tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, entahlah kini tiba-tiba perasaan Seunghyun di hinggapi rasa ketakutan yang amat besar.

DEG

Matanya melebar begitu membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas putih tersebut. Apalagi kata yang bercetak hurup tebal hingga membuatnya bisa melihat lebih jelas.

**Choi Seunghyun 0 % Tidak Cocok**

**Choi Siwon 99 % Cocok**

"In-ni..!" Seunghyun tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya, ternyata ketakutannya selama ini benar adanya. Seunghyun akhirnya mengerti kenapa ibunya tak pernah tulus memberikan kasih sayang padanya.

Seunghyun meremas kertas tersebut dan melemparnya kasar. Hingga membuat sopir yang juga salah satu anak buahnya merasa bingung dengan tingkah bos nya. Seunghyun tidak mengajak Kris karena ia diperintah Seunghyun untuk mengurus masalah pekerjaan selama Seunghyun sibuk dengan dunia luar.

Mata Seunghyun memerah, entah karena marah atau karena ia begitu kecewa. Takdir kini seolah mempermainkannya. Kenapa harus Choi Siwon yang memiliki semua yang dinginkannya. Cho Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang dicintainya dan sekarang sang _eomma_. Dan sudah dipastikan jika kerja kerasnya selama ini untuk membangun Choi's Corp akan jatuh ke tangan Siwon. Lengkaplah sudah kesialan Choi Seunghyun.

Seunghyun meraih ponselnya, kini ia menguhubungi seseorang.

"Siapkan semuanya. Dan aku akan sedikit merubah rencana awal !" Seunghyun menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

'Tak akan kubiarkan semua menjadi milikmu Choi Siwon !' batin Seunghyun menyeringgai.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**a/n : Mianhae #deepbow ini sudah kuperbaiki. Jika masih ada kesalahan Mohon dimaklumi ^^**

**Balasan review Chapter 6 :**

**Wonkyufa** : ini nggak aku SKIP kan ? Mianhae jika NC nya absurd #bow

**Wonniebabykyu** : Kan semua indah pada waktunya :D Semakin banyak halangan. Semakin kuat pula cinta mereka. Gomawo ne. ;)

**Wonkyupet** : Tentu Misun ahjumma bakalan nolong Siwon, di tunggu next chapt nya ya dear ^^

**WonKYunJae** : ini kan rape nya WonKyu dear ? kasihan dong Won yang terkenal nggak bisa nahan nafsunya nggak dikasih jatah sama babykyu. Mumpung Seunghyun nggak ada XD. OMO mau nenggelemin aku sama Seunghyun ? entar dimarahin Misun ahjumma loh, anak angkatnya disiksa XD.

**Paprikakyu** : Tentu kan kebenaran akan selalu terungkap. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^^

**FiWonKyu0201** : angel penolong? Boleh juga. Namun chingu harus lolos chasting dulu. Ada peran kosong jadi teman Seunghyun memisahkan wonkyu. Mau ? #dirajam WKS XD

**Nia101315** : Annyeong Nia. Ini tidak di SKIP kan NCnya ? Mianhae jika NCnya gatot T_T. Suka dengan adegan action kah ? Wah saya juga suka #jingkrak2 XD. Tenang saya suka review-an Nia yang panjang :D. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. And welcome ^^ oh ya mianhae jika tak ada action di chapter ini. Mungkin besok ada. #mungkin #duakk #tendang XD.

**Kayla WonKyu **: Mianhae jika kali ini saya update telat. Padahal sudah selesai sejak saya post chapter 6. #bow Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. ^^

**Shin min young** : OMO, kuatkah melempar Seunghyun ? aku saja nggak kuat, mungkin jika pinjam kekuatan Shindong oppa yang cute baru kuat XD.

**Rickha-chan** : Ini sudah naik jadi M chingu. Dan sekarang saya bebas post adegan Mature #ketawanista XD

**Dazzledaisy** : OMO ! obor ? #lempar granat XD. Tenang di Chapter ini WonKyu nggak berpisah kan ? #belum mungkin #duakk XD

**Sunakumakyumin** : nggak chingu. Cuma waktu Wonpa naik pakai anchor rope aku dapet inspirasi dari situ ^^

**Bakhyuniewife** : Segini masih pendek kah chingu ? #hela nafas. Chapter 7 sudah jatoh (?) chingu bagaimana ? aneh ya ? XD tebakan chingu bener. Itu Misun ahjumma. Silahkan bawa Seunghyun sebagai hadiahnya #duakk #tendang Seunghyun

**Heeehyun** : Kyu belum nunjukinnya chingu. Karena gantian. Entar Kyuhyun yang disiksa setelah Siwon #smirk XD tenang nanti ahjumma Misun malah dapet peran super genting #duakk XD. Mianhae jika NCnya absurd #bow

**Vira** : hy juga vira (boleh panggil gitu) Ne, aku juga nggak suka ada tawar menawar. Maunya sih beli-membeli (?) #plakk XD. Tenang NCnya nggak di SKIP. Karena kebanyakan minta seperti itu. Jadi jangan kaget jika nanti tiba-tiba ada rape mendadak #plakk XD

**Wonnie** : mianhae jika update nya telat. #bow. Ngegemesin chingu ? sama seperti babykyu dong ? kalo chapter ini gimana ? ngegemesin juga kah ? XD

**Shin min hyo** : sensi ? jangan ikutan abang TOP yg sekarang juga lagi sensi chingu XD. Update nya sekarang sudah kilat nggak ? #sudah tau telat masih saja nanya XD# ^^

**Ratnasparkyu** : nggak jadi aku SKIP chingu. Alhasil sekarang jadi rate M. #evil laugh XD

**Shin jira** : Seunghyun memang bukan anak Misun, chingu. Di chapter ini pasti sudah jelas. Untuk itulah kenapa Misun juma sikapnya dingin ke abang TOP. #nangis bareng TOP XD

**HJ** : Wonkyu jalan-jalan kenapa chingu sedih ? seharusnya senang. Kan WonKyu bahagia. XD. Ne itu ibunya Won ^^

**Evil kyu** : Ne ada cara lain sih, jika saja Seunghyun nggak ngambil hasil tes itu. Pasti Ahjumma misun sudah tau. Eothokhae chingu ? #plakk malah Tanya XD

**Fifi** : nggak jadi di SKIP chingu. #evil laugh. NCnya absurd ya chingu ? #aku kira iya #bow ^^

**My December Ree** : sayangnya ini rape WonKyu, yah jadi nggak bisa nyiksa Kyu deh XD. Eonni belum baca chapter sebelumnya ya ? Misun ahjumma sudah keluar. Ada di chapter 3 :D kalo aku nyiksa Kyu, Won sama Seunghyun bakalan ngebunuh aku. Andwee XD. Tapi sekali-kali sepertinya nggak apa-apa #smirk :D

**Kyunieee** : Ne ini WonKyu. Mungkin kita sama-sama yadong #plakk XD

**Choi Hyo Kyung** : nggak papa Chingu, lebih baik telat dari pada nggak sama sekali :D. bdw, sudah tahu kan apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon untuk Seunghyun. Namun sepertinya Seunghyun bakalan merubah 'sedikit' rencananya kali ini. #smirk bareng Seunghyun XD

**Anata Cho** : jangan bt' chingu. Mari kita contoh Wonpa yang selalu eksis tebar senyuman. Dan kebenaran sudah terbongkar di chapter ini. Bagaimana ? nggak jadi bt' kan ? XD.

**Kansahamnida #deepbow**

**Wanna give me some review ?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Seunghyun (TOP)**

**Others : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) and ?**

**Pairing : WonKyu, SeungKyu (2hyun)**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Tragedy, Family etc**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), OOC, Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak sesuai EYD, GJ, Freak, Membosankan.**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**::~::~:: HACKER ::~::~::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting Tong

Bel apartemen Siwon berbunyi, Siwon yang terusik pun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Jangan-jangan…!" ucap Siwon terputus, ia tahu siapa yang datang. Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang kini masih tertidur. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah, karena di tengah malam mereka melanjutkan aksi mereka kembali di ranjang.

Siwon memungut pakaiaannya yang tercecer di lantai, lalu memakainya setelah itu ia melirik Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam. Siwon segera memakaikan piyama tidur Kyuhyun agar Seunghyun tidak melihat tubuh polos _namjachingu_ nya. Bagaimanapun tak ada yang boleh melihatnya. Kyuhyun adalah miliknya. Dan hanya Siwonlah yang berhak melihat serta menjamahnya.

Ceklek

Siwon membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia sudah mengira ternyata dugaannya benar. Seunghyun menatap keadaan Siwon yang berantakan. Kemeja yang tak terkancing rapi, rambut yang acak-acakan, serta jangan lupakan bau yang sudah pasti semua _namja_ mengenalinya.

Seunghyun mengepalkan tangannya erat ketika memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukan Siwon pada Kyuhyun, seolah api yang sudah menyala di hati Seunghyun karena amplop sialan tadi dan sekarang api dihatinya mulai semakin membesar, berkobar tiada hentinya ketika membayangkan apa yang sudah dilakukan Siwon dan Kyuhyun semalam.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Seunghyun memasuki apartemen Siwon, Siwon yang masih berdiri di ambang pintupun hampir saja terjatuh akibat ulah Seunghyun. Beruntung ia memiliki keseimbangan yang baik.

Seunghyun melangkah ke kamar Siwon, ia berdiri mematung melihat Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak di ranjang.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat puas dengan kegiatan semalam!" ucap Seunghyun ketus menatap beberapa cairan cinta mereka berdua.

Seunghyun mulai mendekati Kyuhyun, mengambil sapu tangan miliknya lalu membungkam mulut Kyuhyun.

"Emmm!" Kyuhyun yang merasakan sesakpun membuka matanya. Namun sepertinya pengaruh obat dalam sapu tangan tersebut memaksanya untuk kembali menutup matanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Siwon murka, ia berbegas ingin menghampiri Seunghyun lalu menghajarnya, namun tiba-tiba dua _namja_ kekar berjas hitam menghalangi pergerakannya.

"Tenanglah aku hanya membuatnya tertidur!" Seunghyun memasukan sapu tangannya kembali ke saku celananya.

"KAU…!" geram Siwon.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik." Ucap Seunghyun sambil menelusupkan kedua tangannya di punggung serta kedua kaki Kyuhyun.

"MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA DIA?" teriak Siwon kembali, ia mencoba berontak dari kungkungan dua _namja_ tadi, namun sepertinya itu hanya sia-sia, karena kini satu _namja_ lagi menghalangi pergerakan Siwon.

Seunghyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, matanya menatap lekat tanda kemerahan yang ada di leher Kyuhyun. Siwon menyeringai dengan apa yang dilihat Seunghyun.

"See! itu adalah bukti jika dia hanya milikku!" ucapan Siwon semakin membuat hati Seunghyun terbakar. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ceh, benarkah begitu? Ingat Choi Siwon. Hidup Kyuhyun ada di tanganku. Jika kau berani macam-macam, sudah kupastikan Kyuhyun yang akan lebih dulu meninggalkanmu." Siwon bungkam, ia bahkan tidak berontak lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Seunghyun. Mungkin Siwon terbawa emosi hingga ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Seharusnya ia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Lakukan tugasmu sekarang. Karena aku benci dengan kata gagal!"

Seunghyun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Siwon yang masih ditahan bergerakannya oleh anak buah Seunghyun.

"Tunggu!" ucap Siwon menghentikan langkah Seunghyun.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah menyakiti Kyuhyun. Kau tertarik padanya 'kan?" Seunghyun membeku mendengarnya. Bagaimana Siwon bisa tahu jika ia menyukai Kyuhyun.

'Aku bukan namja bodoh Choi Seunghyun! cara matamu menatap Kyuhyun itu sangat berbeda. Karena kita menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sama.' Batin Siwon.

Siwon tahu perasaan Seunghyun, ketika Kyuhyun yang disekap di ruangan mewah miliknya, kepanikan Seunghyun yang mendengar Kyuhyun pingsan, serta kilatan marah dari mata Seunghyun ketika melihat 'tanda' yang diberikan Siwon di leher Kyuhyun. Siwon sangat tahu itu, karena Siwon juga pernah mengalaminya –perasaan cemburu.

"Cih, apa yang kau ucapkan? Dia tidak berarti bagiku sama sekali!" dusta Seunghyun menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Choi Seunghyun. Aku tak peduli bagaimanapun perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun. Namun yang pasti aku tak akan memberikan Kyuhyun pada _namja_ berengsek sepertimu." Seunghyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Benarkah aku berengsek? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau jangan berlagak sok suci Choi Siwon. Kita sama-sama berengsek bukan?"

Seunghyun benar. Siwon juga _namja_ berengsek sepertinya, profesinya sebagai seorang _Hacker_ membuatnya berada di dalam kategori itu.

Siwon bungkam. Karena ia juga sadar akan seberengsek apa dirinya yang sudah membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam masalah seperti ini. Seunghyun yang sejak tadi membelakangi Siwon mulai membalikan badannya. Begitu pula dengan Siwon.

"Bolehkan aku meminta satu permintaan lagi sebelum aku menyerahkan diriku pada polisi."

DEG

Seunghyun terperanjat begitu mendengar ucapan Siwon, bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui jika Seunghyun telah membocorkan pada polisi jika Siwon adalah pelaku _hacking_ rekening yang selama ini.

Siwon tahu, ia mengerti kenapa Seunghyun menyuruhnya untuk melakukan aksinya di sebuah perpustakaan umum daerah di kota Seoul. Di perpustakaan tersebut memang tersedia komputer serta Wifi gratis untuk pengunjung. Meski Seunghyun menyuruhnya melakukan aksinya di tengah malam agar ia tidak ketahuan, namun tetap saja Siwon tahu jika itu hanya sebuah jebakan.

"Apa permintaanmu!" Tanya Seunghyun. Siwon tak menjawab. Ia sibuk melepaskan cengkraman anak buah Seunghyun. Anak buah Seunghyun menatap Seunghyun dengan pandangan bertanya, dan Seunghyun mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka melepaskan cengkramannya pada tubuh Siwon.

Siwon melangkah mendekati Seunghyun, langkah demi langkah bagaikan sebuah gerakan _slow_ _motion_ bagi Seunghyun. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Seunghyun, ia pandangai Kyuhyun yang terpejam di lengan Seunghyun.

Cupp

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka, wajahnya yang mendongak karena gendongan Seunghyun, membuat Siwon semakin leluasa mencium bibir _plum_ itu.

Seunghyun terbelalak melihatnya, namun Siwon tak mempedulikan Seunghyun yang mungkin kini semakin marah akibat tingkahnya. Siwon terus mencium bibir Kyuhyun, sedikit melumatnya untuk memberikan salam perpisahan. Tak ada balasan. Namun Siwon menikmati ciuman sepihaknya.

"Berhenti! berhenti kataku!" ucap Seunghyun murka. Siwon akhirnya melepas pagutannya dan beralih mencium kening Kyuhyun lama. Siwon sengaja melakukan itu dihadapan Seunghyun. Karena mungkin hanya ini yang bisa diperbuat Siwon untuk membalas perbuatannya -dengan membuat Seunghyun cemburu-.

Seunghyun segera memundurkan langkahnya agar ciuman Siwon terlepas.

"Lakukan tugasmu. Karena aku tak segan-segan menyakiti orang yang aku sayangi sekalipun demi melaksanakan rencanaku!" ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, mendengar ucapan Seunghyun.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

.

Siwon berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Kini di saku bajunya terpasang kamera yang akan menunjukan pekerjaan Siwon, sebelum Siwon berangkat, Siwon ditunjukan video Kyuhyun yang terikat di sebuah kursi dengan mulut tersumpal oleh kain hitam, dengan sebuah tali yang tambang yang melingkar di lehernya. Jika tali tersebut ditarik ke atas mungkin leher jenjang milik Kyuhyun pasti akan tercekik seketika.

"Sial!" umpat Siwon. Ia menduduki kursi pojok dimana di depannya sudah ada layar monitor yang menyalah.

'Ternayata dia sudah menyipakannya.' Batin Siwon.

Siwon melirik kesekelilingnya, dimana kini ada dua _namja_ berjaket kulit hitam yang duduk membelakangi Siwon.

"**WELCOME DEAR"**

Tulisan yang menyambut Siwon begitu ia menggerakan _mouse_ nya. Siwon semakin mengumpat dalam hati, ternyata Seunghyun juga menyewa seorang _cracker_ untuk mengawasi pekerjaannya.

Belum sempat Siwon menyentuh jarinya di _tuts_ _keyboard_ tiba-tiba layar monitor dihadapan Siwon menampilkan sebuah tulisan. Seolah komputer Siwon kini di kendalikan oleh orang.

"**Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Jika tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya."**

Siwon mengeram kesal dalam hati begitu melihat foto Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam dengan sebuah pisau yang diarahkan ke lehernya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Siwon mulai melakukan aksinya. Siwon tahu jika dua _namja_ yang berada satu ruangan dengannya kini sedang memperhatikannya. Namun Siwon harus tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tangannya dengan cepat mengetikan kunci-kunci rahasia untuk memulai aksinya. Hingga ketika ia berhasil membuka rekening seseorang, dan hanya menunggu proses _loading_ di monitornya, tiba-tiba saja tangan Siwon dicekal oleh dua _namja_ tersebut.

"Ikut kami sekarang!" ucap salah satu _namja_ tersebut. Siwon menurut, karena memang inilah yang direncanakan Seunghyun.

Sementara di tempat lain, Seunghyun tertawa penuh kemenangan, Ia melihat dari monitor yang terhubung pada kamera yang melekat di baju Siwon serta telepon dari salah satu anak buahnya jika kini Siwon sudah dibawa ke kantor polisi.

Siwon hanya diam begitu ia dipaksa memasuki mobil polisi tersebut. Bunyi sirine dinyalakan membuatnya seperti seorang tersangka tindak kejahatan yang sangat berat. Polisi tersebut bodoh, karena sesungguhnya kejahatan Siwon tak sebanding dengan kejahatan yang dilakukan Seunghyun.

Siwon pasrah, mungkin setelah ini ia akan dihukum 20 tahun penjara. Itu lebih baik, karena Siwon akan dengan sabar menunggu untuk menghirup udara bebas kembali dan menemui Kyuhyun. Siwon rela menunggu selama mungkin asalkan masih ada Kyuhyun yang menantikannya, menunggunya hingga terbebas kembali.

"Permainan tak selesai sampai disini saja Choi Siwon!" gumam Seunghyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sekilas yang berada tak jauh darinya lalu menyeringai tajam.

"Kita lihat bagaimana _namjachingu_ mu bertahan!" ucap Seunghyun yang ditujukan pada Kyuhyun. Namun sayangnya Kyuhyun tak bisa mendengarnya karena ia belum tersadar.

"Lakukan sekarang!" perintah Seunghyun pada anak buahnya.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

Sementara di tempat lain, terlihat seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang menunggu seorang _namja_ di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di daerah Seoul.

"Ny. Choi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya _namja_ tersebut yang ternyata seorang dokter.

"Aku kemari untuk mengambil hasil tesku beberapa waktu lalu." Dokter tersebut mengernyit bingung. Bukankah asistennya sudah mengirimnya ke rumah Ny. Choi.

"Maaf Ny. Choi tapi saya sudah mengirimkan hasil tes tersebut ke kediaman anda." Terang Dokter Hwang.

"Tapi saya belum menerima hasil tes tersebut dok!" seru Ny. Choi.

"Asisten saya mengatakan jika Tuan Muda Seunghyun yang menerimanya."

DEG

Jantung Misun seperti berhenti seketika, bagaimana jika Seunghyun membuka hasilnya, bagaimana jika Siwon ternyata benar anak kandungnya. Pasti Seunghyun akan sangat kecewa.

"Dok, bisakah saya meminta salinannya. Karena hasil tes itu hilang. Seunghyun tak sengaja menghilangkannya!" bohong Misun agar dokter Hwang mau memberikan salinannya.

Dokter Hwang curiga dengan gelagat Misun, namun sepertinya dia tak bisa menolaknya. Karena dokter Hwang sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Choi sejak dua dekade silam.

"Tunggu sebentar Ny. Choi, saya akan mengambilnya." Ucap dokter Hwang lalu beranjak pergi.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, dokter Hwang kembali dengan membawa selembar kertas yang terlipat dengan sangat rapi.

"Ini Nyonya!" Misunpun mengambil kertas tersebut.

"_Kansahamnida_ dok! Saya pergi dulu."

Misun segera bergegas menuju mobilnya, ia berjalan dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Ditangannya kini, di genggamannya adalah bukti atas semua pertanyaannya. Kebenaran yang dalam beberapa minggu ini selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Misun mencengkram kertas tersebut kuat-kuat seolah kertas tersebut adalah penentu akan hidup dan matinya.

Setelah sampai di kediamannya, Misun segera bergegas masuk ke kamarnya untuk membuka hasil tes tersebut. Ia sudah sangat penasaran tentang isinya. Misun segera mengunci kamarnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Misun membuka surat tersebut dengan merapalkan berbagai do'a. Semoga apa yang menjadi harapannya terkabul.

Tangan Misun sangat gemetar ketika membuka lipatan surat tersebut. Bahkan kini ia memejamkan matanya. Dan ketika surat tersebut berhasil ia buka sempurna, perlahan-lahan _onyx_ nya membuka. Tak perlu banyak waktu untuk mencari kata yang ingin dibacanya, karena kata yang sejak tadi dicarinya sudah dicetak dengan huruf _bold_ dan sangat jelas.

Entah Misun harus bagaimana sekarang, perasaannya begitu senang hingga ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengekspresikannya. Dugaannya ternyata benar. Si Yuan yang selama ini menghilang ternyata tak berada jauh darinya.

Misun segera beranjak dari kamarnya dan bergegas menemui sopirnya, ia akan menemui Siwon sekarang juga. Misun tak mau menunda-nundanya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Karena Misun tak mau semuanya akan terlambat. Beruntung Seunghyun pernah memberitahu dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun tinggal.

Misun memanggil-manggil sang sopir, namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Akhirnya Misun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Karena biasanya sopirnya akan ke dapur untuk minum kopi dengan _maid_ nya jika mereka ada waktu senggang.

"Pak Jang, _kajja_ antarkan aku ke Junghwa-dong!" perintah Misun begitu melihat sopirnya meminum kopi sambil menonton TV yang ada didapur.

"_Hacker yang selama ini diincar polisi telah tertangkap. Kini tersangka telah dibawa ke kantor polisi. Bisa kita lihat sekarang jika si tersangka yang diketahui bernama Siwon tengah di-"_

DEG

Misun segera membalikan tubuhnya begitu mendengar nama Siwon dalam siaran di TV tersebut.

Ketika Pak Jang akan mematikan TVnya, Misun segera menghentikannya, ia ingin memastikan jika Siwon nya bukanlah Siwon yang berada di TV tersebut, yang kini tengah diseret oleh beberapa petugas kepolisian memasuki kantornya.

Misun mempertajam penglihatannya, suasana malam membuatnya kesulitan mengenali wajah _namja_ tersebut.

DEG

Mata Misun melebar begitu sorot wajah _namja_ yang tengah diseret tersebut terlihat jelas di kamera.

Pak Jang sendiri hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Nyonya-nya. Sedikit bingung ketika melihat sang Nyonya terdiam membisu melihat ke arah TV yang sedang menayangkan berita secara _live_ tersebut.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

.

"Cepat jalan!" perintah salah satu polisi yang kini menyeret Siwon setelah keluar dari mobil polisi. Siwon hanya bisa menurutinya, karena akan percuma saja jika melawan. Toh, Seunghyun pasti masih mengawasinya. Lagi pula masih ada Kyuhyun yang berada di tangannya. Semoga saja pengorbanannya kini tak sia-sia.

Brakk

Brakk

Bunyi pintu mobil yang ditutup secara kasar.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul segerombolan orang dengan pakaian ala preman keluar dari beberapa mobil diseberang kantor polisi. Mereka berlari dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Dorr

Dorr

Siwon terkejut ketika mendengar suara tembakan dan tiba-tiba saja polisi yang telah menyeretnya jatuh ke tanah. Siwon semakin bingung ketika gerombolan orang-orang yang jumlahnya bisa dibilang cukup banyak tersebut mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Siwon.

Dorr

"Akhh!"

Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah polisi yang berusaha menggiring Siwon. Para polisi yang berada di kantor kepolisianpun segera keluar setelah mendengar bunyi tembakan. Dan segera membantu teman-temannya yang sudah tergeletak di tanah akibat tembakan segerombolan orang-orang yang tak diketahui identitasnya tersebut.

Grepp

"Cepat jalan!" perintah salah satu _namja_ yang berpakaian preman tersebut. Ia menyeret Siwon untuk mengikuti langkahnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain siaga memegang pistol ke arah sekumpulan polisi yang bersembunyi di balik dinding hingga baku tembak antara kelompok polisi serta para preman tersebut tak terelakan.

Para polisi yang melihat kini Siwon berada di tangan salah satu _namja_ yang menyerang petugas kepolisian mulai berasumsi jika mereka semua adalah teman-teman Siwon, dan berupaya untuk membantu Siwon kabur dari sini.

Seorang petugas kepolisian yang bernama Kim Nan Gil memutuskan untuk menembak Siwon, agar ia tak bisa kabur. Karena akan sia-sia usahanya selama ini mencari _hacker_ yang sudah mereka incar sejak setahun ini lolos begitu saja.

Dorr

Brukkk

Siwon terkejut ketika melihat namja yang telah menyeretnya tadi melindunginya dari salah satu tembakan petugas kepolisian.

"Tidak! Apa maksudnya ini?" Siwon melangkah mundur begitu melihat _namja_ tadi sudah tergeletak di tanah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Siwon kemari untuk menyerahkan diri bukan untuk menyerahkan nyawa. Lagi pula kejahatannya selama ini hanyalah mencuri uang, dan tidak pernah sekalipun Siwon menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Untuk itulah Siwon yakin jika hukuman yang diterimanya tak begitu berat.

"Bawa tersangka kemari!" teriak polisi Kim mengkomando bawahannya. Namun ketika hendak mendekati Siwon, polisi tersebut tertembak oleh salah satu dari segerombolan _namja_ yang sudah membuat kekacauan di kantor polisi tersebut.

"Bawa dia kemari. Jangan biarkan para polisi menangkapnya!" ucap seorang _namja_ yang mungkin ketua dari kelompok preman tersebut.

DEG

Tidak! Siwon tidak mau melarikan diri. Karena jika ia melakukan hal demikian maka sama saja dia menambah hukumannya sendiri dan akan semakin lama ia bisa bersama dengan babykyu nya. Siwon mengerti sekarang. Mungkin para preman tersebut merupakan suruhan Seunghyun untuk membuatnya seakan-akan ingin melarikan diri.

Siwon berusaha melepaskan ikatan borgol yang membelenggu kedua tangannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, melihat polisi yang sudah menyeretnya tadi yang kebetulan memegang kunci borgolnya. Siwon segera berlari ke arah polisi yang tergeletak di tanah tersebut.

Polisi Kim yang kini fokus menembaki para preman tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar untuk melihat Siwon, dan dugaannya semakin benar ketika melihat Siwon yang kini sedang berusaha membuka kunci borgolnya.

Siwon sendiri tidak bermaskud untuk melarikan diri. Justru ia ingin membantu petugas kepolisian dan membuktikan jika ia tidak terlibat dan tidak kenal sama sekali dengan segerombolan preman tersebut.

Namun sial ketika Siwon yang sedang berusaha melepaskan borgolnya tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang polisi dengan pistol yang berada di tangannya, polisi tersebut menarik pelatuknya.

"Jatuhkan kuncinya! Atau aku akan menembakmu!" ucap polisi tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu kalian salah paham. Aku tidak kenal mereka ak_"

'Sial!' batin Siwon karena polisi tersebut tak mau mendengarkan ucapannya. Siwon segera menghalau pistol yang diarahkan kepadanya, beruntung borgol ditangan Siwon sudah terlepas. Sehingga ia bisa menghalangi polisi tersebut yang akan menembaknya.

"Tu-tunggu kalian harus dengarkan aku dulu!" Siwon berusaha meyakinkan polisi dihadapannya. Namun polisi tersebut tetap bersikeukeuh mempertahankan pistolnya, akhirnya Siwon berusaha merebut pistol yang ada ditangan polisi tersebut. Hingga…

Dorr

Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan polisi tersebut. Ia sangat terkejut karena pistol yang diperebutkannya dengan polisi tersebut tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara.

Brukk

Siwon semakin terkejut ketika melihat polisi tersebut kini terjatuh ke tanah.

Tidak! Bukan Siwon yang menembak polisi tersebut. Namun dia tak sengaja tertembak sendiri oleh senjata yang berada di tangannya. Bahkan Siwon belum menyentuh pistol tersebut sedikitpun.

Kim Nan Gil yang melihat anggota rekannya tersungkur ketanah ketika terlibat percekcokan(?) dengan Siwon semakin marah. Rekannya tersungkur ketanah dengan memegangi perutnya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya berdiri mematung melihatnya.

Siwon semakin kalut, pasti anggota kepolisian mengira jika dialah yang telah menembak polisi tersebut.

Sreettt

"Ikut kami!" salah satu preman tersebut menyeret Siwon kembali begitu polisi lengah.

"Lepaskan! Siapa kalian!"

Dorr

Dorr

Dorr

Baku tembak masih tetap terjadi diantara petugas kepolisian serta para preman tersebut. Siwon terus diseret dengan sedikit berlari meninggalkan kantor kepolisian. Terdapat 4 _namja_ yang berada di belakagnnya, mereka terus melayangkan tembakan ke arah polisi agar tak mengeikuti mereka yang berusaha membawa Siwon kabur. Sedangkan dua _namja_ lainnya kini berusaha menyeret Siwon untuk lari.

Dorr

Dorr

"Akhhh!" dua preman tersebut terkena tembakan, karena polisi tersebut sudah memanggil bantuan untuk mengejar Siwon.

"Apa mau kalian sebenarnya!" sambil terus berlari Siwon mencoba untuk berontak.

"Cepat lari brengsek. Kau kira aku rela melihat teman-temanku mati hanya demi kau!" bentak _namja_ yang menyeret Siwon.

Mereka terus berlari hingga sampai disebuah gang sempit. Para polisi sudah tak terlihat lagi dibelakang mereka. Namun kini preman tersebut hanya tertinggal dua orang. Karena salah satu teman mereka sudah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menghalangi polisi yang masih mengejar mereka.

"Pergilah sialan!" ternyata preman tersebut sudah menyiapkan kendaraan untuk kabur, mereka berdua akhirnya menaiki motor dan meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di gang sempit tersebut.

Siwon semakin bingung. Jika memang mereka orang suruan Seunghyun, lalu kenapa Seunghyun kini membiarkannya lolos begitu saja. Sebenarnya apa yang akan direncanakan olehnya.

Sudah tak ada waktu lagi bagi Siwon untuk berpikir. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi sementara waktu karena bisa dijamin jika sekarang kepalanya akan dihargai tinggi oleh polisi. Selain hacker, buronan yang kabur dan sekarang pembunuhan. Meski itu sebuah kesalah pahaman semata, karena Siwon sama sekali tak menembak polisi tersebut.

Siwon mengenyit bingung ketika melihat tatapan orang-orang yang bersimpangan dengannya. Pantas saja, begitu ia melihat dirinya di cermin depan sebuah toko yang dilewatinya ternyata mukanya serta jaketnya dipenuhi cipratan darah. Dengan cepat Siwon membersihkannya dan melepas jaketnya.

Siwon semakin terkejut ketika melihat polisi lalu lintas yang berada di depannya. Ia mencoba berjalan melewatinya dengan sebiasa mungkin agar mereka tak mencurigai Siwon.

"Tunggu!"

DEG

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya polisi tersebut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa pak, tadi hanya terjatuh!" ucapnya bohong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati!"

"_Cek kode merah, ganti!"_

Tiba-tiba saja _walkie-talkie _polisi tersebut berbunyi, Siwon tidak bodoh pasti itu adalah panggilan dari kantor pusat. Siwon yang menyadari keadaannya tidak aman, ia memutuskan untuk segera berlari.

"Hei tunggu! Cepat tangkap dia. Dia salah satu tersangka keonaran di markas utama kita!" teriak polisi tersebut pada rekannya yang sedang mengatur jalan.

Ketika Siwon melihat seorang _namja_ yang akan menjalankan motornya, segera saja Siwon dorong tubuh _namja_ tersebut dan merampas motornya.

"Aku pinjam motormu!" ucapnya lalu memacu motor pinjaman atau lebih tepatnya rampasan tersebut dengan cepat.

Polisi tersebut juga segera memasuki mobilnya dan mengejar Siwon, sedangkan polisi lainnya mengabari rekan-rekannya yang bertugas di setiap jalan ibu kota Seoul untuk menangkap Siwon.

"Tersangka sekarang menuju ke jalan _Dongdaemun_ ganti!" Ucap polisi tersebut melali _Walkie Talkie_ -nya

Suara sirine mobil polisi yang mengalun dengan indah semakin membuat Siwon panik. Ia berusaha memacu motornya dengan semaksimal mungkin. Meskipun hari sudah malam namun yang membuat Siwon heran bagaimana bisa para polisi tersebut masih berjaga di jalan raya.

"Berhenti sekarang atau kami akan menembakmu!"

Berhenti katanya? Sama saja bukan? Pasti jika ia berhenti sekarang itu tak akan merubah apapun. Siwon yakin pasti inilah yang diharapkan Seunghyun. Bermain kejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan tikus dengan taruhan nyawa. Pasti Seunghyun sekarang sudah tertawa terpingkal-pngkal.

Tidak! Siwon sudah sejauh ini kabur. Rencananya telah sia-sia. Siwon yakin jika hukumannya akan sangat berat mengingat sudah banyak polisi yang terluka atas insiden tadi. Dan menjelaskan pada para polisi tersebut juga akan percuma. Siwon yakin jika kini kejahatannya sudah melebihi batas. Bahkan mungkin hukuman mati yang akan diterimanya nanti jika dia menyerah begitu saja.

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi! Jika tidak berhenti sekarang kami tak segan untuk menembakmu!" teriak polisi tersebut dengan menggunakan _megaphone_.

'Sial!' umpat polisi tersebut ketika Siwon tak mengindahkan perkataannya.

Dorr

Tringg

Peluru tersebut mengenai knalpot(?) motor yang ditumpangi Siwon. Namun polisi tersebut tak menyerah. Ia mengincar kaki Siwon kembali.

Dorr

"Akhh!"

Bingo! Peluru tersebut tepat mengenai betis Siwon, Siwon sedikit tersentak ketika benda timah tersebut menerobos daging kulitnya. Darah pun mengucur deras dari kaki Siwon yang tertembak.

"Aku perintahkan untuk berhenti!" ternyata tembakan tersebut tak membuat Siwon berhenti. Polisi tersebut semakin geram, bunyi sirine semakin terdengar keras. Ternyata mobil polisi lainnya sudah bergabung dengan mobil polisi yang ditumpangi oleh polisi yang sudah menembak Siwon.

"Kapten Kim!" polisi tersebut terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang sudah menyalip mobilnya kini.

Polisi Kim yang sudah bisa membaca situasi, mulai membuka kaca jendelanya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga separuh dari badannya keluar dari jendela sedangkan separuhnya lagi berada di dalam mobil.

"Tetap konsentrasilah menyetir!" perintahnya pada rekan yang sedang memegang kendali mobil yang ditumpanginya.

Polisi Kim mengarahkan pistolnya ke bahu kanan Siwon agar Siwon menghentikan motornya.

Dorrr

"Ahkkkk!" Siwon tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah peluru lagi-lagi menembus kulitnya. Siwon kehilangan kendali atas motornya akibat melepaskan genggamannya pada setir motornya. Bahu Siwon terasa sangat sakit sehingga untuk menggerakan tangan serta jari-jarinya terasa begitu sulit. Siwon mengerang kesakitan karena memaksa lengannya terlalu keras, hilangnya konsentrasi karena rasa sakit pada bahu serta kakinya membuat motornya melaju ke arah jalan yang salah. Siwon berusaha memegang setir kembali, namun naas ketika Siwon hendak mengendalikan motornya, Siwon dikejutkan kembali dengan sebuah truk yang melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Siwon yang panik segera membanting setir ke kanan. Dan betapa bodohnya dia yang baru menyadari jika dibawahnya terdapat sunggai yang sangat dalam.

Brakkk

Motor Siwon menabrak pembatas jalan dengan sangat keras, bahkan pembatas jalan tersebut sampai putus, sedangkan tubuh Siwon terlempar ke sunggai yang berada di bawahnya.

Byurrr

Siwon merasakan jika dadanya kini sangat sesak, seperti dihimpit tembok baja, jantungnya sulit berdetak seperti ada beban yang sangat berat yang menimpanya, pandangannya mengabur seiring dengan sakit yang mendera kaki serta pundaknya, tubuhnya kaku tak bisa digerakan.

'Apa aku akan mati sekarang? Jika iya. Aku mohon lindungilah Kyuhyun Tuhan.'

Siwon merasa jika air disekelilingnya kini hanya diterangi cahaya bulan berbuah menjadi semakin gelap, apakah karena darahnya? Entahlah! Siwon tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tubuh Siwon semakin terbawa arus yang cukup deras. Siwon tahu jika arus sungai ini berakhir ke laut, namun itu masih berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari sini.

Mungkin Siwon sudah akan mati duluan, kehabisan nafas karena terlalu banyak minum air lalu tenggelam ke dasar dan jasadnya akan sulit untuk ditemukan.

Namun bolehkah Siwon berharap untuk bisa selamat dan bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun-nya. Jika memang ini sudah menjadi takdir untuknya. Siwon hanya bisa berdo'a agar Siwon bisa bersatu dengan Kyuhyun di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Pandangan Siwon semakin menggelap, namun sebelum matanya tertutup ia berusaha mengatakan sebuah kalimat.

"Sa..rang..hae..Choi..Kyu..hyun!"

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Mianhae saya terlambat update. Karena saya benar-benar sangat sibuk dengan kuliah.

Dan sialnya lagi Chapter ini sudah 3 minggu lalu selesai namun hilang T_T. Jadi saya mengetik ulang. Hasilnya jadi absurd karena nggak sama seperti kemarin. Mood saya juga buruk ketika ngetik chapter ini. Maaf jika action nya tidak terasa dichapter ini.

Chapter ini kepanjangan 4.003 words, sempat untuk memotongnya sebagian. Namun saya urungkan. Setidaknya Chapter yang panjang ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate.

Dan sepertinya saya lagi-lagi tak bisa update cepat T_T. Mianhae.

Thank's to reviewers, followers, and favorite this story. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian. #bow and bow#


	10. Chapter 9

**Chast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Seunghyun (TOP)**

**Others : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) and ?**

**Pairing : WonKyu, SeungKyu (2hyun)**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Tragedy, Family etc**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), OOC, Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak sesuai EYD, GJ, Freak, Membosankan.**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**::~::~:: HACKER ::~::~::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pandangan Siwon semakin menggelap, namun sebelum matanya tertutup ia berusaha mengatakan sebuah kalimat.

"Sa..rang..hae..Choi..Kyu..hyun!"

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

Ditempat lain nampak seorang _namja_ yang sedang tersenyum senang begitu melihat berita di TV jika tersangka penjebolan rekening yang selama ini beroperasi masih dalam pencarian di sungai.

"_Berikut wawancara kami dengan polisi Kim."_

"_Kami menduga jika namja tersebut tak akan selamat mengingat luka yang dialaminya setelah dua tembakan mengenai tubuhnya, serta arus sungai yang deras akan membuat dia kesulitan untuk berenang dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti itu. Namun kami akan tetap melakukan pencarian hingga esok pagi demi memastikannya."_

"SIWON HYUNG!" Seunghyun yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, akhirnya mematikan TV-nya dan bergegas ke kamar dimana Kyuhyun berada. Seunghyun sudah melepas semua ikatan di tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menakuti-nakuti Siwon, lagi pula tidak mungkin juga dia menyakiti Kyuhyun, Seunghyun terlalu menyayanginya. Menyakiti Kyuhyun sama saja dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun?" Seunghyun mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang telah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Plakk

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Seunghyun, yang terakhir dia ingat adalah ketika ia bercinta dengan Siwon dan paginya ada yang membungkam mulutnya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Mana Siwon _hyung_!" Seunghyun tersenyum miris melihat tatapan benci Kyuhyun yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kau bisa menyaksikan sendiri!" Seunghyun menyalakan TV yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun. Dan seketika tubuh Kyuhyun seolah kehilangan jiwanya ketika mendengar berita tersebut, dan jelas sekali ditayangan tersebut menampilkan gambar _namjachingu_ nya yang diseret ke kantor polisi. Dan yang semakin membuat tubuhnya kaku ketika reporter tersebut mengabarkan jika _Hacker_ tersebut tenggelam ke sungai dengan dua tembakan yang mengenai tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti bohong! Ini semua rekayasamu 'kan?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur suaranya yang bergetar.

Seunghyun masih diam, ia sungguh tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tatapan penuh kebencian serta kepedihan yang tersirat dari pancaran mata Kyuhyun, membuat Seunghyun tak mampu berkutik sama sekali.

"Aku yakin itu bukan Siwon _hyung_ku. Aku harus memastikannya sendiri!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang dan segera berlari keluar kamar Seunghyun, ketika sampai di depan pintu, Kyuhyun sudah dicegat oleh pengawal Seunghyun.

"Yakk lepas! Aku bilang lepaskan bodoh!" maki Kyuhyun berontak melepaskan cengkraman pengawal Seunghyun. Seunghyun menggeleng dan seketika pengawalnya melepaskan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus berlari dan mencoba mencari taxi ketika berada di jalan raya. Para pengemudi taxi tak mau berhenti karena melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang berantakan seperti orang yang tidak waras(?) yang berteriak-teriak, rambut yang acak-acakan, memakai piyama tidur dan tanpa alas kaki.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Kyuhyun untuk membuat mereka menghentikan mobilnya. Kyuhyun berjalan ke tengah jalan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika dirinya melihat mobil berwarna hitam melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Ckitttt

Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat menyentuh lutut Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Kau gila ya! Berdiri di tengah jalan seperti itu!" teriak sang pengemudi dari dalam mobil. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan dia melihat Seunghyun yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari dan membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan menyuruh sang pengemudi untuk segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku mohon tolonglah aku! Antarkan aku ke jalan _Dongdaemun_ sekarang! Aku mohon!" pengemudi tersebut yang juga seorang namja terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang memohon padanya dengan air mata yang mengalir. _Namja_ tersebut pun tidak tega dan menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri bisa mengetahui lokasi kecelakaan Siwon setelah melihat berita di TV tadi, lagi pula dirinya dan Siwon sering ke jalan itu untuk berbelanja beraneka barang disana.

Seunghyun yang melihat Kyuhyun menaiki sebuah mobil, segera berlari kembali kerumahnya untuk mengambil mobilnya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobil tersebut tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih sedikitpun.

"Dasar _namja_ tidak sopan! Tapi sepertinya dia berada dalam masalah yang berat!" gumam _namja_ tersebut.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

.

Misun yang mendengar berita di TV, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa otot serta sarafnya berhenti bekerja. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai tepat ketika mendengar berita tersebut.

Brukk

"Nyonya tidak apa-apa?" Pak Jang –sopir keluarga Choi- menghampiri nyonya-nya dengan perasaan khawatir. Para maid pun ikut menghampiri Misun dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"An-antarkan ak-aku kesana!" Misun menunjuk berita di TV yang masih menyala saat ini. Pak Jang sendiri juga bingung bukankah tadinya sang Nyonya menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan ke Universitas Inha.

Para _maid_ membantu Misun berdiri, namun Misun menepis bantuan para _maid_ nya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Dan dengan langkah gontai, pandangan mata kosong serta air mata yang mulai menetes membasahi pipinya, Misun berjalan ke arah mobil yang terparkir di kediamannya.

Setelah berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke lokasi anaknya. Misun tak henti-hentinya berdo'a dalam hati jika Siwon akan selamat. Misun menggenggam erat jemarinya sendiri, hingga kuku-kuku jarinya menggores kulit putihnya karena terlalu kuat menekan tangannya sendiri.

Misun berpikir jika kini, lagi dan lagi Tuhan seolah mempermainkannya, tidak cukupkan penderitaannya selama bertahun-tahun ini? Kenapa disaat Misun mulai mempercayai-Nya, Tuhan kembali membuatnya kecewa.

Tidak! Kali ini ia tak boleh jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama. Mungkin Tuhan sekarang mengujinya, memberikan ujian sebelum menghadapi kebahagiaan yang kekal. Bukankah kesedihan awal dari sebuah kebahagiaan? Tentu semua itu benar. Tak ada senyuman tanpa adanya air mata, tak ada pelangi tanpa adanya hujan, serta tak ada cinta tanpa sebuah kebencian.

Semua saling terkait satu sama lain, begitu pula Misun dan Siwon. Mereka telah ditakdirkan menjadi sepasang ibu dan anak, benang merah kasat mata masih mengikat mereka berdua. Seburuk-buruknya takdir memisahkan mereka, mereka berdua pasti akan bersatu juga nantinya.

"Kita sudah sampai Nyonya!" ucapan Pak Jang membuyarkan lamunan Misun. Suasana malam membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat pemandangan sekitar. Misun hanya melihat deretan mobil polisi dengan lampu yang berkelap-kelip di atasnya. Semakin membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan kakinya kaku untuk ia gerakan.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tiba di tempat kejadian segera berlari ke arah sungai untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Kyuhyun menerobos _police line_ yang mengitari tempat kejadian, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"Maaf tuan! Anda tidak boleh berada melebihi garis ini!" ucap polisi tersebut.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus memastikan jika dia bukan Siwon _hyung_! Aku harus memastikannya!" Kyuhyun berontak melepaskan genggaman tangan yang menghalanginya.

Polisi tersebut merasa bingung ketika Kyuhyun menyebut nama Siwon, mungkin _namja_ dihadapannya ini mempunyai hubungan dengan _Hacker_ yang tenggelam di sungai tersebut.

"Area ini sangat perbahaya Tuan. Ini wilayah polisi. Anda tidak bisa keluar masuk sesuka hati anda!"

"Tapi aku harus memastikannya sekarang!" dengan sekali hentakan Kyuhyun berhasil melepas genggaman polisi tersebut. Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju tepi sungai untuk mencari Siwon.

Polisi tersebutpun terkejut dengan aksi nekat Kyuhyun, maka ia segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun kembali. Kyuhyun tak mau kalah, ia berontak agar polisi tersebut melepaskan tangannya. Polisi tersebut membatasi gerakan Kyuhyun dengan posisi seperti memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa ini!" Kapten Kim menghampiri salah satu anak buahnya yang terlihat kesulitan menahan seorang _namja_ cantik yang berada di dalam kungkungannya.

"Maaf pak! _Namja_ ini memaksa untuk mendekat ke arah sungai!" _namja_ tersebut yang bernama Shim Changmin menjawab pertanyaan atasannya tanpa sedikitpun melonggarkan tangannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku harus memastikannya! Hiks..Aku harus memastikan..!" luntur sudah pertahanan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sudah bersusah payah menahan air mata agar tidak mengalir.

Kim Nan Gil mengamati _namja_ tersebut, wajah cantik dengan kedua pipi yang dihiasi oleh air mata, rambut acak-acakan, piyama tidur yang sedikit kebesaran serta kaki yang bertelanjang.

"Jauhkan _namja_ ini dari wilayah ini! Dan segera kembali ketugasmu selanjutnya!" Kapten Kim segera pergi dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda karena insiden kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Mari tuan aku antar kau pulang!" ucap Polisi Shim. Kyuhyun tak mau kalah, ia terus berontak agar Changmin melepas tangannya.

"Tidak! Aku bilang lepas!" Changmin tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ia sudah cukup sabar menghadapi Kyuhyun dan berusaha tak menyakitinya. Maka ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh kurus yang ada dalam kungkungannya tersebut, serta sedikit menyeretnya untuk menjauh dari lokasi kejadian.

"Ada apa ini!" seorang _namja_ menghentikan gerakan Changmin yang menggiring Kyuhyun keluar dari wilayah kepolisian.

"Maaf tuan! Apakah anda mengenal _namja_ ini! Dia memaksa untuk mendekat ke arah sungai yang sangat membahayakan bagi dirinya!" Kyuhyun terdiam ketika mendengar suara baritone yang sangat dikenalnya. Choi Seunghyun! Memang siapa lagi jika bukan dia.

"Serahkan dia kepadaku! Aku mengenalnya. Dia hanya terlalu banyak pikiran. Mohon anda maklumi!" ucapnya.

Misun yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian hanya bisa menatap nanar pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, motor yang rusak parah. Mungkinkah ini adalah kendaraan yang dipakai anaknya tadi?. Misun mengedarkan pandangannya namun matanya melebar begitu melihat sang anak –lebih tepatnya anak tiri- bercengkrama dengan salah satu polisi yang ada disana.

"Seunghyun!" gumamnya.

Misun mencoba memperhatikan anaknya yang terlibat percakapan serius dengan polisi tersebut. Dan matanya memincing begitu melihat ada orang lain yang berada di balik badan-badan tegap tersebut.

"Kyuhyun!" Misun sekali lagi dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun, ia bisa melihat ketika sang polisi tersebut menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Seunghyun.

'Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disini!' batinnya.

Misun berjalan menghampiri salah satu petugas kepolisian yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"_Mian_, apakah anda tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disini?" tanyannya sambil menunjuk ke arah Seunghyun dan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, mereka. Yang aku lihat jika _namja_ yang memakai piyama tersebut kemari dan menerobos _police line_ untuk memastikan jika orang yang dikenalnya bukan _namja_ yang sedang kita cari saat ini. Sedangkan _namja_ berbadan tegap tersebut mungkin ingin menjemput _namja_ yang sedang kebingungan itu!" jelas polisi tersebut.

"Terima kasih!" Misun segera pergi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari polisi tadi. Misun berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu berjalan bersama Seunghyun meninggalkan posisinya tadi.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

.

"Baiklah! Saya harap anda bisa menjaganya dengan lebih berhati-hati agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang kembali." Ucap polisi Shim dan melepas kungkungannya.

Seunghyun segera meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

'Kenapa dia tak berontak sama sekali?' heran polisi Shim yang melihat Kyuhyun sama sekali tak kesetanan(?) seperti tadi.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Seunghyun dan menuntun Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke rumah.

Kyuhyun sendiri bukannya ingin menuruti perkataan Seunghyun, namun tubuhnya kini terasa begitu lemas setelah berusaha berontak dari kungkungan polisi yang sudah menghalanginya, belum lagi pikirannya kalut akan keadaan Siwon sekarang.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan diiringi oleh Seunghyun untuk kembali ke mobil. Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya ketika melihat benda berkilau yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian.

Rasa penasaran menyelubungi pikiran Kyuhyun, ia melepas tangan Seunghyun yang ada di penggangnya dan berjalan gontai ke arah benda tersebut.

Seunghyun hanya bisa menatap bingung punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya. Kyuhyun sendiri berjongkok ketika berada tepat di dekat benda yang berkilau tersebut. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan daun-daun kering yang menutupi sebagian benda berkilau tersebut.

DEG

Kalung! Kepala Kyuhyun seperti dihantam dinding baja yang membuat kepalanya semakin berat. Kalung perak dengan berbandul kunci. Sebuah kunci yang bisa membuka kalung yang sedang dipakainya kini. Kalung terindah pemberian Siwon-nya.

"In-ini tidak mungkin!" perasaan takut menghinggapi hati serta pikiran Kyuhyun. Apakah kalung ini ingin membantunya untuk memberitahu jika kejadian yang dilihatnya di TV itu benar? Jika boleh memilih, Kyuhyun ingin tak kemari. Kyuhyun tak mau mendekati benda berkilau yang membuatnya penasaran. Namun kakinya berkata lain, dengan sendirinya kakinya yang bertelanjang tersebut melangkah mendekati benda yang sangat dikenalnya. Benda yang memberikan jawaban akan pertanyaannya sekaligus menghancurkan harapannya detik itu juga.

"Kyu!" suara Seunghyun tak menghentikan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku menatap kalung dengan noda darah di sebagian bandulnya. Noda darah yang bisa dipastikan jika darah tersebut memang milik Siwon _hyung_ nya.

Seunghyun menatap kalung yang digenggam Kyuhyun erat, Seunghyun yakin jika kalung tersebut bukan kalung biasa, terbukti dari ekspresi Kyuhyun setelah menemukannya. Mungkin itu kalung milik Siwon nya.

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi. Kepalanya begitu berat. Suasana malam membuat pemandangannya menjadi semakin gelap. Entah itu kegelapan malam ataukan kegelapan yang disebabkan dari tubuhnya sendiri, yang jelas Kyuhyun sudah tak kuat lagi, menahan sakit di kepalanya sekaligus sakit dihatinya.

Brukkk

Seunhyun segera menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang limbung ke kanan, menyandarkan tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut ke dadanya dan menatap raut wajah _namja_ tercintanya dengan berbagai ekspresi yang tak tergambarkan.

"Mianhae Kyu!" ucapnya sebelum mengangkat tubuh tak sadarkan diri tersebut menuju ke mobilnya. Seunghyun mengejar Kyuhyun sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh satupun pengawalnya. Karena memang ia tak mau membuat polisi curiga dengan kedatangannya yang bisa saja menjadikan dia sebagai pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sana.

Seunghyun mendudukan Kyuhyun di jok samping kemudi setelah berhasil membuka pintu mobilnya dengan sedikit kesulitan mengingat kedua tangannya sedang membawah Kyuhyun nya, memakaikan _seatbelt_ pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Kyuhyun untuk mengakhiri tindakannya.

Lembut! Itulah yang dirasakan Seunghyun ketika untuk pertama kalinya mencium bibir ranum tersebut. Seunghyun segera berlari ke sisi kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya memecah kegelapan malam.

Misun yang sejak tadi berada di lokasi yang sama, ia sama sekali tak pernah melepas pandangannya pada Seunghyun dan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia sedikit melupakan untuk apa dirinya kemari.

'Sudah lama _eomma_ tak pernah melihatmu sehangat itu pada orang lain nak!'

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

.

Di tempat lain namun tidak jauh dari lokasi kecelakaan Siwon. Seorang _namja_ sedang mengerutu sambil mengemudikan mobilnya ketika mengingat _namja_ yang sudah ditolongnya tadi.

"Dasar _namja_ tak tahu cara berterima kasih. Sudah baik aku memberikan tumpangan kepadanya. Namun dilihat dari penampilannya kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat kasihan padanya? OK! Lupakan tentang kejadian tadi!" cerocos _namja_ tersebut pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya dia tadi tak langsung pergi ketika sudah mengantar Kyuhyun, ia masih berdiam diri di dalam mobil, ia mengamati Kyuhyun yang terlihat berdebat dengan salah seorang polisi. Namun karena berpikir jika itu bukan urusannya, dia memilih pergi sebelum Seunghyun datang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin saja disana telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan dan _namja_ tadi memiliki hubungan dengan si korban!" ucap _namja_ tersebut. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja otaknya tak berhenti memikirkan _namja_ yang sudah menumpang di mobilnya tersebut.

Karena sibuk sendiri mengasumsikan tentang kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi, ia sedikit tak memperhatikan jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Kyaaa awas!" teriak _namja_ tersebut begitu melihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang berjalan tertatih-tatih di tengah jalan.

Suasana malam yang mencekam membuat _namja_ tersebut bergidik ngeri jika sesuatu yang hampir di tabraknya tersebut bukan manusia. Tunggu! _Namja_ tersebut melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

00.31 AM

OK! Ini bahkan sudah dini hari tidak mungkin ada manusia yang berkeliaran selarut ini. Ia mencoba melirik kaca spionnya. Ia melihat jika sesuatu yang ditabraknya tersebut tak bergerak sama sekali.

Dengan perasaan takut dia keluar dari mobilnya, ia memang tak mempercayai Tuhan namun anehnya dia percaya akan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Ia semakin memperlambat langkahnya ketika mendengar suara erangan dari tubuh yang tergeletak tersebut.

"Akhh..!"

Jika memang dia bukan manusia, mana mungkin bisa mengeluarkan suara yang jelas-jelas mirip seperti suara manusia. Ia mencoba mendekati tubuh tersebut dan menendangnya, namun masih saja tak bergerak. Karena tubuh tersebut tengkurap, membuatnya tak bisa melihat wajah dari manusia tersebut. Ia akhirnya memutar langkahnya ke sisi dimana wajah tersebut menoleh.

DEG

Tubuh yang diselimuti pakaian yang basah, kaki serta wajah yang berdarah membuatnya mau tak mau menyumpal mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri agar tak menjerit karena melihat kondisi mengenaskan manusia yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Hei! Hei kau bisa mendengarku!" _namja_ tersebut membalik tubuh yang tak berdaya tadi yang ternyata juga seorang _namja_, ia menepuk pipi _namja_ tersebut untuk menyadarkannya.

Mata tersebut terbuka sedikit dan dengan bibir yang bergetar ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Tohh..long..akhh..kuhh!"

Dan seketika itu pula mata kelam tersebut menutup kembali dan tak terbuka lagi, bahkan ketika _namja_ tersebut memeriksa nafasnya, ia tak bisa merasakan udara yang keluar dari hidung mancung tersebut.

"Hei! Bangun! Jika ingin mati jangan di dekatku. Hei!"

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Jika tidak karena readers yang menunggu cerita ini, mungkin saya akan hiatus lama. Karena kesibukan yang harus saya jalani T_T. Semoga Chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Saya hanya ingin update cepat agar readersdeul tidak menunggu terlalu lama FF absurd saya ini.

Jadi semoga readers tak bosan membaca FF ini. Review kalianlah yang membuat saya bertahan untuk melanjutkan cerita GaJe ini.

Oh ya, kira-kira siapa namja yang menolong Kyuhyun tadi? Namja tersebut akan mengambil peran penting di Chapter selanjutnya nanti.

Thank you so much karena sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca FF ini.

Mianhae karena lagi-lagi tak bisa membalas review kalian, tapi saya selalu membacanya, :D sekali lagi Kansahmnida atas review, favorite serta follow FF ini. ^^


	11. Chapter 10

**Chast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Seunghyun (TOP)**

**Others : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) Kim Heechul and Others**

**Pairing : WonKyu, SeungKyu (2hyun)**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Tragedy, Family etc**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), OOC, Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak sesuai EYD, GJ, Freak, Membosankan.**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**::~::~:: HACKER ::~::~::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6 month later …**

"Apa ruang meeting sudah dipersiapkan?" Tanya seorang namja pada karyawannya.

"Ne, _busajangnim__!_"

"Bagus, karena klien kita merupakan wakil dari Choi's Group. Jangan sampai ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan. Aku tidak mau _meeting_ gagal!"

"Baik!"

Namja tersebut merogoh sakunya, dan mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang yang dinanti-nantinkan kedatangannya.

"_Kapan kau sampai di Korea. Aku pastikan kontrak kerja sama dengan Choi's Group nanti adalah hadiah penyambutanmu di Korea. Andrew!"_

Namja tersebut tersenyum setelah mengirim e-mail nya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika orang yang ditolongnya setengah tahun lalu akan mempunyai dendam yang sama pada Choi's Group. Dan seperti menyelam minum air, kini mereka berdua bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan Choi Seunghyun.

'Setelah ini, kau harus merasakan apa yang sudah aku alami Choi Seunghyun!' batinnya.

.

.

.

**Swiss, 07.15 PM**

"_do you need something else, sir?_"

"_no, Thanks. You may go!"_

_Namja_ tampan yang kini terbalut jas putih serta celana putih melangkahkan kakinya di Bandar Udara Internasional _Zürich_. Kini ia sedang duduk menunggu jadwal keberangkatannya ke Korea. Ia membuka ponselnya, ia pandangai _wallpaper_ yang menjadi _background_ ponsel tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu baby? Apakah sehat-sehat saja?" gumamnya, ia cium _wallpaper_ ponselnya tersebut sebagai pengalihan perasaannya, ia begitu merindukan sosok cantik tersebut. Sikap manjanya, kata-kata pedasnya serta kehangatan tubuh yang selalu dipeluknya selama bertahun-tahun itu setiap pagi.

Andrew Choi atau biasa dipanggil Choi Siwon di Korea tersebut beranjak dari tempat duduknya begitu mendengar pesawatnya akan _take off_. Ia menyeret kopernya lalu menyerahkan tiketnya sebelum memasuki pesawat kelas satu Negara yang menganut sistem federal tersebut.

Sementara di belahan bumi timur, tepatnya di Negara Korea sendiri, nampak seorang _namja_ yang meringkuk di lantai dekat ranjangnya, pakaiannya kusut, rambut yang acak-acakan, serta bahu yang bergetar menunjukan jika _namja_ tersebut dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja.

Ceklek

_Namja_ bertubuh tegap nan berwajah tampan memasuki kamar tersebut, ia melangkah mendekati _namja_ cantik yang sibuk menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lututnya.

"Kyu, _eomma_ ingin bertemu denganmu. Ia mengajak kita jalan-jalan!" ucapnya. Namun _namja_ yang dipanggil Kyu tersebut bergeming. Ia tak mengacuhkan ucapan _namja_ tampan tersebut.

Namja tersebut berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada namja yang masih terus terisak. Ia meraih lengan _namja_ tersebut dan memeluknya. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat _namja_ yang begitu ia cintai terjebak dalam kepedihan hati yang tak berujung tersebut.

Seunghyun –_namja_ tampan tersebut- terus mendekap Kyuhyun, ia menuntun kepala Kyuhyun untuk bersandar di bahunya, ia bisa merasakan jika kemeja yang dipakainya telah basah. Namja cantik yang direngkuhnya tersebut terus menangis, tak ada suara hanya sesekali Seunghyun mendengar tarikan nafas yang tak beraturan.

Kini Choi Seunghyun telah memiliki segalanya, _eomma_ yang mulai menyayanginya, perusahaan yang terus berkembang pesat, serta bisa berada dekat disamping orang yang sangat dicintainya, meski orang tersebut tak pernah membalas cintanya dan larut akan masa lalunya. Terlebih lagi, tak ada yang bisa mengambil salah satunya dari kehidupan Choi Seunghyun. Tidak Kyuhyun, _eomma_, serta perusahaannya.

Misun yang melihat dari celah pintu, betapa perhatiannya anak angkatnya tersebut terhadap Kyuhyun. Jangan dipikir jika Misun tidak sedih atas hilangnya anak kandung satu-satunya. Ingat dia hanya 'hilang' dan bukan meninggal. Misun masih percaya akan keajaiban. Lagi pula selama setengah tahun ini Mayat anaknya tak pernah di temukan.

Misun sendiri yang menyuruh orang lain untuk terus melakukan pencarian Siwon. Ia masih belum bisa memberitahukan pada Seunghyun, bahkan selama ini Misun belum mengatakan jika Seunghyun adalah anak angkatnya. Meski Seunghyun sendiri sebenarnya sudah mengetahuinya, namun ia hanya pura-pura tak melihat kenyataan yang ada.

Misun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Seunghyun dan Kyuhyun. Ia ikut memeluk dua _namja_ tersebut. Turut merasakan betapa kehilangannya ia pada sosok tampan yang selalu ia rindukan.

Misun tak mau jatuh pada lubang yang sama, ia tak mau terpuruk seperti dulu. Cukup satu orang saja yang kini terus tenggelam dalam kepedihan. Dulu ketika ia sudah menyerah akan takdirnya, ia diberikan sebuah anugerah, yaitu bisa bertemu dengan anaknya. Meski itupun terlalu singkat baginya. Lalu apa salahnya jika ia kembali mempercayai-Nya. Kembali berharap jika anaknya masih hidup. Mungkin ia berada di suatu tempat di belahan bumi ini. Sebelum mayat Siwon ditemukan, Misun akan selalu percaya jika anaknya belum meninggal.

Seunghyun menoleh, dan tersenyum ketika ia melihat sang _eomma_ ikut memeluknya. Hangat! Yah, Seunghyun belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Seunghyun tak mau bangun dari tidurnya jika ini hanya mimpi.

Seunghyun sendiri beruntung, setelah kejadian tersebut, Misun bersikap layaknya seorang _eomma_ kepadanya. Kepergian Choi Siwon membuatnya bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua yang sesungguhnya. Meski ia harus hidup di dunia yang palsu sekalipun. Misun memang belum tahu jika ia adalah dalang dari kejadian yang dialami Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun?

Sebenarnya saksi dari kejahatan Choi Seunghyun sendiri kini berada di depannya. Kyuhyunlah yang mengetahui jika Seunghyun pernah menculiknya. Namun Seunghyun tak yakin Kyuhyun tahu jika dialah yang menjebak Siwon untuk ditangkap polisi hingga akhirnya dituduh melarikan diri. Belum lagi keadaan Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

Sejak kepergian Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar, menangis dan terus menangis. Bahkan Seunghyun sering memanggil dokter ketika Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri karena dehidrasi. Kyuhyun memang jarang makan, ia hanya makan jika ada Misun yang menyuapinya, itupun hanya beberapa suap. Selebihnya ia hanya diam, memandang kosong ke jendela, melamun, dan terus seperti itu.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang!"

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

.

**Seoul – Korea 9.35 AM**

Seorang namja tampan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara Internasional Incheon. Ia memasuki sebuah limosin berwarna putih yang menjemputnya.

"Pasti Heechul-ssi yang sudah menyiapkannya!" ia tersenyum dan segera memasuki limosin tersebut setelah si sopir membukakan pintu untuknya. Sopir tersebut membereskan koper _namja_ tampan tersebut untuk ia taruh di belakang. Kemudian ia segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kita ke sunggai Han dulu!" perintahnya. _Namja_ tersebut sangat merindukannya. Merindukan tempat yang menjadi saksi kenangan termanis dalam hidupnya.

Sementara di tempat yang sama pula, seorang _namja_ cantik sedang duduk di bangku terdekat sungai yang menjadi saksi banyak kisah cinta manusia. Diantaranya adalah kisah cintanya. Kyuhyun –_namja_ cantik tersebut- hanya diam, ia memandang hamparan air di depannya dengan penuh kesunyian.

"_Eomma_ harus pulang terlebih dahulu karena ia harus _check up_ kesehatannya. Namun aku akan selalu disini, di sampingmu sampai kau bosan menatap sungai ini." Seunghyun yang sejak tadi duduk disebelah Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sudah satu jam Kyuhyun disini, dan dia hanya termenenung tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

"Pakailah ini, bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Aku tak mau kau sakit!" Seunghyun memakaikan jas hitamnya pada tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak bergerak bahkan ia sama sekali tak merespon ucapan Seunghyun.

Seunghyun meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya. Ia menggosok-gosokan tangan pucat tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, berharap Kyuhyun tak merasakan kedinginan.

Drrtt Drrtt

Seunghyun mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya setelah melepas tautan tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar ne! Aku mengangkat telepon dulu! Jangan kemana-mana!" Seunghyun berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun dan meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun ketika mengucapkannya. Ia lalu menegakan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Kyuhyun sebelum ia melangkah menjauh dari tempat Kyuhyun duduk, ia kembali mencium kedua punggung tangan Kyuhyun.

Chupp

Kyuhyun hanya diam, perhatian, kasih sayang serta kehangatan yang diberikan Seunghyun sama sekali belum bisa mencairkan hatinya yang telah membeku sejak ditinggalkan sang pujuaan hatinya.

Setelah Seunghyun pergi, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah melihat seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang rendah. Kyuhyun masih ingat sekali ketika masa lalunya bersama Siwon ketika di Panti Asuhan. Kyuhyun dan Siwon menghabiskan waktu untuk berburu kupu-kupu ketika teman yang lainnya sibuk bermain bersama, hanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang pergi ke taman di belakang panti mereka dan bermain disana.

.

"_Hyung jika aku jadi kupu-kupu, kau mau jadi apa?"Kyuhyun kecil memandang dua kupu-kupu yang berhasil ditangkapnya, yang sudah dimasukannya ke dalam kantong plastik dan kemudian ia lepaskan kembali._

"_Kenapa kau melepaskan mereka Kyunnie?"_

"_Karena kebebasan adalah hidup mereka hyung! Hidup mereka tak ada artinya tanpa sebuah kebebasan. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku hyung!"_

"_Kalau memang sebuah kebebasan adala hidup kupu-kupu. Maka aku ingin menjadi bunga."_

"_Kenapa harus bunga? Hahaha!" Kyuhyun merasa geli mendengar jawaban Siwon._

" _Karena meski kau terbang bebas kemanapun pergi, kau akan selalu singgah disetiap bunga untuk mencari nectar. Karena kupu-kupu tak bisa hidup tanpa makanan. Dan seperti dirimu yang tak bisa hidup tanpa hyung! Iya 'kan Kyunnie?" _

"_Kata siapa? Aku bisa hidup tanpamu hyung!"_

"_Wajahmu memerah Kyu! Hahaha!"_

_._

Siwon benar, Kyuhyun memang tak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Lihat saja kondisinya sekarang. Ia bagaikan raga tak bernyawa.

Kyuhyun melangkah mengikuti kupu-kupu yang terbang, ia tak menghiraukan jalannya hingga tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menabrak seorang _namja_ yang sedang sibuk akan ponselnya.

Brukk

Kyuhyun tak berteriak sakit ketika pantatnya berhasil mencium tanah. Sedangkan namja yang ditabrak Kyuhyun hanya mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya. _Namja_ tersebut tak tahu dengan jelas wajah Kyuhyun yang kini masih menunduk.

"Hei kau tak apa?"

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti seketika begitu mendengar sebuah suara _baritone_ yang sangat dirindukannya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan tubuhnya membeku begitu melihat namja yang berdiri di depannya.

"Si-siwon hyung!" ucapnya lirih.

"Ma-maaf kau salah orang! Permisi!" _namja_ tersebut meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya, niatnya untuk membantu Kyuhyun berdiri menguar seketika begitu melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan mengejar _namja_ tersebut. Kyuhyun yakin jika _namja_ yang menabraknya tadi dalah Siwon nya. Meski wajah _namja_ tersebut memiliki kumis tipis dan rambut pirang blonde. Namun suara tidak bisa berbohong. Suara _namja_ tersebut seperti suara Siwon _hyung_ nya.

"Siwon _hyung_ tunggu!" teriak Kyuhyun, entah mendapat energi darimana Kyuhyun hingga bisa berlari mengejar _namja_ itu. Karena ia hanya memakan dua suapan saja tadi pagi. Sementara kemarin tubuhnya hanya mendapat nutrisi dari cairan _infuse_.

Kyuhyun terus berlari dan berlari, ia tak memperdulikan jas Seunghyun yang terjatuh, ia terus mempercepat larinya ketika melihat 'Siwon nya' juga mempercepat langkahnya.

Brukk

Kyuhyun kembali terjatuh ketika ada beberapa orang yang sedang bersimpangan dengannya dan tak sengaja membentur bahunya, Kyuhyun yang memang dalam kondisi lemahpun kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kyuhyun memandang lurus kedepan untuk melihat _namja_ yang dipikir adalah Siwonnya. Namun ia tak menemukan sosok Siwon sama sekali.

Kyuhyun masih terduduk di tanah sambil terus mengatur nafasnya. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi berlari, orang-orang disekitarnya juga tak berniat menolong Kyuhyun, karena setiap mereka bertanya pada Kyuhyun apa ia baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menjawab.

Sementara di balik pohon, terdapat seorang _namja_ yang sedang meremas kemejanya. Ia begitu bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dirindukannya ketika menginjakan kaki pertama kalinya ke Korea setelah perjalanan bisnisnya di Eropa.

Namun _namja_ tersebut juga merasakan sakit secara bersamaan, bagaimana kalian tak merasa sedih begitu melihat orang yang sangat kau cintai, kau rindukan, serta sangat berarti bagimu dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Tubuh itu terlihat lebih kurus, pipi gempal itu sekarang kini lebih tirus, kulit yang pucat dan akan merona ketika digodanya kini terlihat semakin pucat sepucat makhluk immortal pada film-film yang sering dilihatnya ketika di Eropa.

"_Mianhae_ baby! _Mianhae!_" _namja_ tersebut merapalkan kata maaf sambil terus melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di tanah. Butir beningpun tak kuasa jatuh dari obsidian kelamnya begitu melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Ia tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang menangis, meski kini Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya, namun ia bisa melihat butiran yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari tersebut jatuh dari kedua matanya.

Siwon ingin sekali berlari dan memeluk babynya, ingin sekali menghapus air mata yang sangat dibencinya, ingin sekali mengecup kening tersebut untuk memberitahukan betapa rindunya dia pada sosok yang tengah menangis disana. Namun ia tak bisa. Karena ini belum saatnya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Seunghyun sedang panik mencari dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya sehat, dan ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Seunghyun merutuki kebodohannya yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian tadi, seharusnya ia tetap berada tak jauh dari Kyuhyun dan mengawasinya. Namun karena suara Kris yang tak terdengar jelas, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang lumayan sepi.

Seunghyun terus berlari sambil mengatur nafasnya, ia harus menemukan Kyuhyun saat ini juga. Seandainya ia tadi membawa pengawalnya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun mungkin ini semua tak akan terjadi.

"Iya! Dasar _namja_ aneh. Waktu aku tanya apa dia tidak apa-apa, dia hanya diam!"

"Mingkin dia memang tak bisa bicara!"

Samara-samar Seunghyun mendengar pembicaraan beberapa _yeoja_ yang berjalan ke arahnya. 'Tunggu _namja_? Jangan-jangan..' Seunghyun berlari mengejar _yeoja_ tadi, dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf tadi aku mendengar kalian menyebutkan _namja_ aneh?" tanya Seunghyun ketika para _yeoja_ tersebut berbalik.

"Ne! dia terlihat seperti sedang depresi!"

DEG

'_Itu pasti Kyuhyun.'_ Batin Seunghyun.

"Apakah anda tahu dimana ia sekarang? Kebetulan aku juga mencari seorang _namja_. Ia tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Jika yang kau maksud _namja_ yang berambut ikal coklat dan berkulit pucat, dia tadi bersimpangan denganku."

'_Ternyata benar dugaanku'_

"Dimana dia sekarang _agashi!_" Entah karena terlalu bersemngat atau bukan, namun Seunghyun secara refleks mencengkram bahu _yeoja_ tersebut –meski tak terlalu kuat.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu? Aku bertemu dengannya disana!" _yeoja_ tersebut menunjuk arah dimana ia bertemu Kyuhyun. Seunghyun segera membungkuk pada para yeoja tersebut.

"_Kansahamnida agashi!"_ Seunghyun segera berlari ke arah yeoja tadi menunjuk.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

.

Nafas Kyuhyun semakin memburu, ia sudah terlalu lama menangis, tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi. 'Mungkin tadi hanya bayanganku saja.' Batinnya.

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya, entah sekarang sudah jam berapa, namun ia bisa melihat matahari kini tepat berada di atas kepalanya. Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun mulai goyah akan pendiriannya. Ia tak sanggup melihat baby nya yang masih belum beranjak sama sekali. Siwon semakin khawatir ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit limbung, namun segera ditahan dengan tangannya.

Mata Siwon melebar begitu melihat tubuh ringkih tersebut hampir terjatuh ketanah. Siwon yang sangat khawatirpun segera berlari untuk menangkap tubuh tersebut yang kini sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia tak mau tubuh rapuh tersebut berhantaman dengan kerasnya tanah, meski itu sangat tak memungkinkan karena posisinya kini lumayan jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun.

Siwon berlari dan tak mempedulikan sekelilingnya, matanya fokus melihat tubuh babynya yang bagaikan gerakan _slow motion_ ambruk ke tanah.

Grepp

Tubuh tersebut tak berhasil berciuman dengan kerasnya tanah, karena sudah ada lengan kokoh yang sedang menahannya. _'Seunghyun!' _Siwon menghentikan larinya saat itu juga ketika melihat Seunghyun yang kini mendekap tubuh babynya.

"Kyu! Kau tak apa?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun yang masih belum tak sadarkan diri sepenuhnya sayup-sayup mendengar suara seseorang. Mungkin suara tersebutlah yang kini menopang tubuhnya. Maka secara berlahan ia kembali membuka matanya, namun tak berhasil. Matanya terlalu berat untuk ia buka, dan kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan siapa yang mendekapnya kini.

Seunghyun mengusap peluh yang menetes di kening Kyuhyun dengan tangannya, bercak air matapun tak luput dari penglihatannya. Ia sangat sakit melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Apakah benar tak ada tempat untuknya dihati Kyuhyun. Apakah ia tak bisa menggantikan Siwon dihati Kyuhyun meskipun hanya 1% disana?

"Jangan pergi lagi seperti tadi! Aku mohon!" Seunghyun mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dan berkali-kali mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut sambil merapalkan kata-katanya.

Siwon yang berada tak jauh dari posisi Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun berada, hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya begitu melihat Seunghyun yang memeluk serta mencium kening Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya Siwon mengambil tubuh rapuh tersebut dari dekapan orang licik seperti Seunghyun dan menghajarnya habis-habisan sampai tangannya patah sekalipun. Namun Siwon tak bisa, ia tak bisa merusak semua rencana yang sudah disusunnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu gagal seketika.

Seunghyun yang merasakan jika ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya kini hanya bisa menoleh ke segala arah untuk mengetahui orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Beruntung Siwon segera bergabung dengan kerumunan orang yang sedang berbicara di dekatnya.

'_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!' _

Seunghyun memakaikan jas yang sempat dijatuhkan Kyuhyun tadi lalu mengangkatnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Sesekali Seunghyun menoleh ke belakang, meski ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang dicarinya saat itu.

:**:**:**: HACKER :**:**:**:

.

"Aku menunggumu lama sekali tuan Choi!" sebuah suara menyambut kedatangan Siwon di apartemennnya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan marga itu. Cukup kau panggil aku Andrew!" ucapnya ketus.

"Whoaa sepertinya pangeran tampan sedang _bad mood_ hari ini. Kelihatannya kau tak segera pulang, karena ini sudah cukup sore hanya demi perjalan dari Incheon ke _Namdaemun!_" Heechul yang melihat Siwon menekuk wajahnya mulai mengkerutkan dahinya ketika Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu kali ini. Namun yang jelas kau akan senang mendengar berita ini!" Heechul mengambil sebuah map berwarna hijau lalu ia berikan pada Siwon. Siwon sendiri hanya menatap Heechul penuh tanya.

"Kita berhasil melakukan kontrak kerja sama dengan Choi's Group!" Heechul tersenyum lebar. "Dan dengan begitu kita bisa menghancurkannya!" Senyuman tersebut kini berubah menjadi seringai yang menakutkan.

Meski Siwon cukup senang dengan berita tersebut, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa tersenyum. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana cara Seunghyun memperlakukan Kyuhyun tadi siang.

'Kau benar-benar mencintainya ya! Maaf saja Kyuhyun pada dasarnya adalah milikku dan aku akan merebutnya kembali dari tanganmu!' batin Siwon.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**Anyeong! Mianhae telat update. Happy Wonkyu Day ne!  
#ditimpukreaders  
**

**Semoga tidak bosan baca FF ini. :(**

**Busajangnim : Wakil Direktur**

**Agashi : panggilan untuk cewe yang lebih muda, di Indonesia biasa dipanggil Nona.**

**Kansahamnida atas reviewnya. Maaf belum bisa balas. #bow**


End file.
